Sweet Disposition
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Femslash. Set a couple of years after PPP Rosie and Carter are established agents. Due to start a 2 week vacation the agents have to spend the night with a troublesome princess. RosieCarter. M eventually
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Rosie ran her fingertips lightly across Carter's shoulders as she came around the chair in which the other woman was sitting. She dropped a cool pack into Carter's lap before stepping back and leaning against the large window in their hotel suite. Crossing her arms across her chest she took in the purpling cheek bone and full on pout gracing her best friends face.

"You deserved that, Carter Mason." Rosie scolded.

Carter huffed, pulling away the pack and pointing to her right eye. "She hit me, Rosie." She replaced the pack and scowled. "Did you see the rings she wears?"

"You have been baiting her since the moment we rescued her." Rosie sighed. "She is upset and tired and you make constant snide comments about her being unable to do anything which you deem as normal. What did you expect, Carter?"

"I didn't expect her to hit me." Carter immediately lost the ire from her voice as she noticed the disappointment on her friends face. "You never hit me." She gingerly touched at her sore face and winced. "What happened to a Princess turning the other cheek?"

Rosie couldn't help the smirk that lifted her lips slightly and put a sparkle in her eyes. "A Princess from Costa Luna turns the other cheek, Carter. Princess Maria Elizabeth Sophia Fernando is obviously not from Costa Luna."

"Obviously." Carter grimaced as she remembered the heavily ringed fingers scrunched into a fist and headed for her face. Sighing deeply, she handed the cool pack to Rosie and stood from her chair. "I suppose I should go and apologise to her."

Carter turned towards the hall leading to the bedrooms. She knocked on the first door, pushing it open when she received no reply. The frown she wore as she glanced around the single room made her eye throb. She pursed her lips and took a quick look around the en-suite bathroom. A bad feeling settled in the pit of Carter's stomach as she left the room and headed further down the hall to the double room. She tried the door handle and groaned when she found that the door had been locked. Resting her forehead against the cool wood, Carter rapped her knuckles against the door.

"Princess, you have the wrong room." She spoke as calmly as she could. "You have the single, Rosie and I have the double … what with there being two of us and one of you."

"I like this room, Agent Mason."

Carter huffed. "Look," She placed her hands on the door wondering momentarily if Rosie would be ticked off with her if she kicked the door open and dragged the other woman to the single room. "I came to apologise. I'm sorry, okay?" She quickly decided against a forceful extraction. She didn't like it when she was the cause of anything which upset Rosie. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like I did." She knocked at the door again. "We're all exhausted, Princess. It took a lot longer than normal to get you to safety … what with all the bags you insisted on bringing. Tomorrow you'll be taken to PPP HQ and Rosie and I will be out of your hair. Now let me in and I'll help you move your things down the hall."

"No."

Carter blinked owlishly at the door. "No?"

"That is what I said, Agent Mason." The princess spoke through the barrier between them. "If it is only for tonight, then you will not mind sharing the small room with Agent Gonzales."

Carter willed herself to stay calm. "I said I was sorry."

"And your apology has been accepted. Goodnight, Agent."

Carter stormed along the hallway back to the lounge area where Rosie stood looking out of the window. She glared at her partners back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is wrong, Carter?" Rosie took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she turned around.

"The PRINCESS," Carter spat the words with distaste. "Took our room."

Rosie glanced towards the bedrooms before taking in her irate friend. They had been working very hard lately, and she knew that Carter was very tired and in some pain which gave her a very short fuse. She was surprised that she hadn't heard Carter threatening to break the door down before dragging the princess out of her room. "I will go and talk to her." Rosie smiled warmly and crossed to the other woman. "If she still refuses to switch rooms, then I will stay in the double with her and you can take the single." She stopped as she neared Carter. Reaching for her hand she entangled their fingers and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "The suite has been secured so go and get ready for bed. I will be back shortly."

"You weren't this much hard work, Rosie." Carter sighed.

"You have a short memory." Rosie smirked and gave the taller woman a peck on the cheek. "It was days before your opinion of me changed so that we could become friends. You only, normally, get hours with the princesses that we protect. It is not enough time for you to form a proper opinion of them, so you reset to a default mode where you dislike anyone with a privileged background."

Carter knew that Rosie was right. Her hatred for the spoilt rich girls at school tended to taint her opinion of the princess she rescued.

This mission was unusually long compared to most and it was really taking its toll. Tomorrow, they would drop Princess Maria off at Protection headquarters and then no work for two whole weeks. Carter and Rosie would be free to vacation in Louisiana with her father before heading back to Costa Luna. Agent Rosie Gonzales could once again take up the mantle of Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore and Carter Mason would be Carter Mason, best friend and Royal Guard until the PPP once again called them into action.

Carter felt her shoulders relax and her eyes droop at the thought of spending two relaxing weeks lounging around her childhood home with Rosie by her side. Her full lips lifted into a smile when she noticed that Rosie was staring at her and that she still held on to her hand.

Rosie returned the smile with a wide grin of her own. She could almost see for herself where Carter's thoughts had taken them. She kissed her friends tender cheek a second time before releasing her hand. "Go and get ready for bed, Carter." She smirked. "Tomorrow will come more quickly once you are asleep."

Carter nodded her head. "Okay, just come get me when you need help moving her crap." She yawned widely and stretched her arms out. Carter was fully confident in Rosie's powers of persuasion and soon they would both be sparked out in their room with Princess Knuckles in the single room.

………………………………………………………

Carter was clicking the protective cap onto her toothbrush and pushing it into her overnight bag as Rosie pushed open the door. She did not look happy. Carter lifted her bag off of the king sized bed and turned down the covers. "She's not moving?"

Rosie opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut. She shook her head in the negative

Carter chewed on her bottom lip, struggling not to smirk at her friend. "So, you're bunking with the princess tonight?"

Rosie shook her head again. She swiped at her bangs in agitation as they fell into her eyes. Clenching her hands in front of herself Rosie glared at the large bed that took up most of the single room. "She would not open the door." The younger woman swallowed bitterly.

Carter crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Do you want me to take the door off?"

Rosie seriously contemplated that option for a second but once again she shook her head. "It is only one night, Carter. We will just have to share that bed."

Carter's eyes widened at the suggestion as a weird feeling fluttered low in her belly. She let out a slow breath before forcing a nonchalant shrug. "Erm … okay."

TBC

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I 'll try to post weekly at least but if you show me the love i'll try and get part 2 to you asap


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** You would have had this sooner but I get so distracted by the shiny – sorry.

pt 2

They had shared a room before, many times, but they had never shared a bed. Neither of them had shared a bed with anyone since childhood nightmares had passed.

"Rosie?" Carter swallowed hard as she watched her friend unzip her uniform vest to reveal the tight black tank-top underneath. She waited for dark eyes to meet her own. "You take the bed. I'll go sleep on the couch." She grabbed for one of the pillows.

The corners of Rosie's full lips lifted into a tender smile. "It is okay, Carter. I do not mind sharing the bed with you."

Carter glanced quickly towards the door and then back to Rosie. "Are you sure? I mean I don't mind roughing it for tonight." She chewed at her lower lip. She didn't know why, but Carter didn't think she would sleep any better with the other woman sleeping next to her than she would if she slept scrunched up on the two seat sofa.

Rosie nodded shortly. "I am familiar with your snoring." She grinned widely as she teased. "You will not disturb my sleep."

"Hey!" Carter dropped the pillow and placed her hands onto her hips. "I do not snore." She glared at her friend.

Chuckling softly, Rosie crossed the room and hung her vest on the door of the small closet. "When you sleep on your back, you snore. It is nothing monstrous, Carter. You do not sound like an asthmatic swine, just a soft snort every four or five breaths." She smirked at Carter's flushed cheeks. "It is quite cute."

"I am not cute." Carter folded her arms across her chest and then dropped them to her sides when Rosie's fingers fell to the zip on her black cargo pants. She turned around looking for Rosie's overnight bag but couldn't spot it. "Erm … where's your bag? I'll get your pyjamas."

Rosie sighed knowing that she was about to receive a lecture from Carter about being prepared for any situation. Major Mason had taught his daughter well as she had grown from a precious child to a beautiful young woman. She, on the other hand had grown up with people to be prepared for her. Rosie was learning but some things were taking a little longer than others. "I was not expecting our mission to take this long." She eased her pants over her hips before letting them fall to the floor. Rosie lifted her head and straightened her shoulders. "I did not bring my sleepwear."

"You can't just wear those." Carter had to remind herself to breathe as her eyes took in the tight vest and plain black boyshorts her friend was wearing. "I … I have spares." Carter winced at the squeak her voice had become. She scrambled for her bag off the floor and started to pull out changes of underwear and her extra pair of cotton shorts with a PPP issue t-shirt, size large. Stuffing the underwear back into her bag with one hand, she waved her other hand behind her. "Go put those on in the bathroom." She felt the clothes leave her hand but didn't look back. "There's also a spare toothbrush by the sink for you." Carter exhaled loudly once she heard the bathroom door click shut. Finally turning around to where Rosie had been standing, Carter crossed the room to Rosie's cargo pants. She picked them up off the floor and folded them careful. She didn't know when she had started to pick up after Rosie but she found that she didn't really mind anymore.

Staring at the bed, Carter tugged at the collar to her shirt. "Which side of the bed do you want?" She called out.

"Either is fine." Rosie opened the bathroom door and stepped out wearing Carter's clothes. She grinned at the other woman. "Is this more to your liking m'lady?"

Carter chuckled before throwing a pillow which was easily caught. "You sleep on the left at home, so you take the left." She dodged the pillow thrown back at her as well as a reply to Rosie's question. She felt relieved that her friend had put on the large t-shirt but she couldn't honestly say that it was more to her liking.

Rosie slipped beneath the sheets and pulled them up to her shoulders. Turning onto her side and tucking her arm underneath her pillow she watched her friend turn off the main light and cross the room. Closing her eyes, Rosie snuggled down as she felt the bed dip and the covers shift. She could already feel the warmth emanating from the other woman.

Carter switched off the bedside lamp. Leaving plenty of room between herself and Rosie she sighed as she pressed her tired head into her pillow. She hissed sharply as the soft cushion squashed against her sore face.

"Are you alright, Carter?" Rosie whispered into the darkness. She eased a little nearer to the centre of the bed and her friends back.

Carter grumbled. "My face hurts."

"Turn over, sweetie."

Carter could feel Rosie shuffle closer. Her eyebrows shot up at the unexpected term of endearment which inflamed the pain in her bruised cheekbone and eye. "Its okay, Rosie. I'll be fine once I fall asleep."

"But how are you to fall asleep if you hurt?" Reaching out, Rosie wrapped her arm around Carter's waist and tugged until her taller friend fell onto her back. She continued to pull until Carter turned onto her side facing Rosie. "Now does it still hurt?"

Carter could barely see Rosie in the windowless room. She nodded her head before realising that the other woman wouldn't be able to see her either. "Just a little."

"Poor baby." Rosie lifted her hand to Carter's face and traced her high cheekbone. She brailed fingertips along a slightly swollen eyebrow and then down her small nose.

Carter hummed as cool fingers soothed the throbbing.

Rosie's hand slipped to cup Carter's face, rubbing her thumb gently back and forth. She dipped her head forward and placed a lingering kiss to her friend's cheek.

"Rosie?" Carter gasped. "What are you doing?" She felt another kiss to her closed eye.

"I am kissing it better." Rosie smiled against a puffy eyebrow. "My mother would do this for me when I was a child and it always made me feel better. Does it feel better, Carter?"

Carter nodded slowly.

"Do you want me to kiss anywhere else better?"

Carter worried her lip with sharp teeth and swallowed hard at the lump in her throat. "Yeah." She could feel warm minty breath against her lips and knew that Rosie was so close.

"Where, Carter?" Rosie moistened her dry lips with a quick swipe of her tongue. "Where would you like me to kiss you?"

Carter suddenly swung her arm out behind her and grabbed for her cell phone as a loud burr signalled that someone was calling. The phone display lit up and it continued to vibrate as Carter stared into Rosie's dark eyes. Her eyes flickered from dark orbs to damp lips and back up. They were mere inches apart. She wanted so badly to close the gap between them but her phone continued to buzz.

"Answer it, Carter." Rosie spoke softly before rolling onto her back.

Looking quickly at the display, Carter tapped the green square on the touch pad. "Da … Major Mason, sir?" She cleared her throat quickly.

"PPP has been compromised, Agent."

Carter quickly sat up and swung her legs out of the bed as she listened to her superior officer and father.

"You both know what to do?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good."

"Sir?" Carter flicked on the bedside lamp. She could feel Rosie scramble out of the bed so she pointed to the chair where she had placed her friend's pants. "How long, sir?"

"We're running silent for at least five days. The facility will go into complete lockdown in order to protect all of our agents in the field and the Princesses they are protecting. I will contact you as soon as our systems have been scrubbed, Mason."

"Five days." Carter repeated. "Be careful … sir."

"You too, Carter."

Carter ended the call by swiping the red square. She tossed the phone to Rosie as Rosie threw Carter her black pants and uniform vest. "Headquarters has been infiltrated. They've gone into lockdown." Carter watched as a fully dressed Rosie dismantled the cell phone, removing first the battery and then the sim card.

"Then we have to take the Princess with us?"

Carter nodded. "She'll be safe there." She pulled her trousers on over her shorts. Carter then yanked off her t-shirt and slipped her arms into her vest without putting on the tank top. She stuffed everything she had into her bag before making sure that Rosie hadn't left anything lying around.

As Rosie went into the bathroom to flush the phone sim and stamp on the cell phone, Carter left the bedroom and headed for the double room. She rapped her knuckles against the door. "Wake up, Princess." She twisted the door handle expecting to find it locked but the door swung open. Carter raced to the occupied bed and shook the Princess awake.

"What the …?"

Carter slammed her hand across the other woman's mouth. They needed to do this as quickly as possible. Her phone call from Princess Protection could have already been traced. "We need to go. Now!" Her eyes flashed around the large room. Princess Maria Elizabeth Sophia Fernando had a lot of luggage but thankfully she hadn't decided to unpack. "Go get dressed and do it quickly. Do not leave anything behind."

Rosie came into the room and started to help Carter drag the bags to the suite door as the Princess rushed into her en-suite to change. They waited by the door leading to the hotel corridor. Rosie could see the worry clearly etched onto her friends face. She ran her hand down Carter's arm until their hands joined and pulled her into a quick hug. "Your father will be fine, Carter." She whispered into the other woman's ear. Letting go of the hug but not Carter's hand, Rosie smirked. "It is Princess Maria I am more worried for if she has to spend five days with you in Louisiana."

Carter groaned as she pressed her aching face into her friend's neck. "You ever get the feeling that the world is against us, Rosie?"

Rosie rubbed her free hand up and down Carter's back. She chuckled before pressing a gentle kiss to finger-combed hair. "You will get your vacation, Carter." She grinned as Carter looked at her with a full-on pout. Rosie smoothed unruly bangs away from her friends beautiful eyes. "Even if I have to order you to."

Carter couldn't help mirroring Rosie's wide smile. "I like it when you order me around." She blushed wildly when she realised what she had said. "I mean …" Carter tried to back track as her face flushed deeply. "I don't like it like 'yes mistress' like it … I mean like … PRINCESS! MOVE YOUR ASS." She yelled back towards the double room.

Rosie started to laugh. Her laughter causing tears in her eyes as Carter scowled at her.

"I thought that this was an emergency."

Rosie continued to chuckle as Princess Maria exited the room she had claimed. She did not look happy.

"It is an emergency." Carter snapped up the handles to two of the Princess's suitcases and handed one to the Princess and one to Rosie. She took the third case herself. "Just ignore Agent Gonzales." She glared at her still smirking friend. "She'd laugh if her ass was on fire. Now let's get out of here."

TBC

Show me the love and i'll try to get part 3 to you sooner


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 3

Carter stormed through the airport heading towards baggage claim. Normally travelling light, she and Rosie would have already been outside and waiting for a cab but they had had to check Princess Maria's large suitcases. They would not have passed for hand luggage as the princess suggested.

"I have never been so cramped in all of my life."

Carter's teeth ground together as the voice of the Princess drifted to her ears.

"It was unsanitary to keep us cooped up like battery fowl. I had to touch that sweaty man every time I needed to leave my seat."

Spinning on her feet, Carter marched towards the irritating princess and grabbed for her arm. "Now listen to me." Her voice was dangerously low. They were supposed to have been dropping the princess off at headquarters in about six hours and then heading for a two week vacation, just her and Rosie. Now, they were bringing the princess along with them – for at least five days. At least. "I had to use my own credit card for those plane tickets in order to keep us under the radar and, unlike you, I am not a Princess and definitely not 'Richer than dirt' as you have bragged about your family." She squeezed a little harder as her temper got the better of her. "You need to shut up, right now, before I do something stupid like leave you here."

"Unhand me, Agent Mason or I will be forced to strike you again."

Carter physically shook with anger. It took all of her will power not to hogtie the Princess to the nearest chair, grab Rosie's hand and stomp out of the airport.

Rosie stepped in front of her best friend and blocked her view of Princess Maria. She slipped her fingers around Carter's hand and eased it away from the princess's arm. Rosie pulled Carter into her and wrapped her arms around the slightly taller woman. "You need to calm down." She whispered. "We are all tired and worried." Rosie ran her fingers through dark hair and gently massaged the back of Carter's neck and shoulder blades. She could feel the tension begin to leave her friend's body and smiled into her hair until she heard the quiet sob.

Anger, fear, pain and exhaustion were the only things that Carter was feeling, even as she was wrapped up in her best friend's arms. "I'm scared, Rosie." She could feel the tears on her cheeks so she buried her face in Rosie's shoulder. "I can't lose my dad."

Carter's voice was muffled and only for Rosie's ears. She kissed the side of Carter's face and tasted the brine on her lips. "You father will be fine." She kept her voice low so that the agitated Princess behind her could not hear. "He is Major Mason." She spoke proudly. "He is the best agent Princess Protection has … besides us of course." Rosie allowed a small smile for her friend's quiet chuckle. "Joe has too many people counting on him Carter, and he has a date with my mother on Saturday which he would not miss."

Carter lifted her teary face and quickly swiped at her subsiding tears. "They still don't realise that we know, do they?"

Rosie smiled warmly and shook her head in the negative. She helped Carter dry her face.

"Sorry, Rosie."

"You have nothing to apologise for." She pressed her lips to Carter's forehead. "You have not slept in forty-eight hours. Princess Maria and I have both managed to sleep on the aeroplane whilst you did not. You will feel better when we are home and you can sleep in your own bed."

"Still … I shouldn't have just lost it like that." Carter scrubbed at her tired face, wincing slightly when she caught her bruised check bone. "I'll go apologise to the princess … again."

Rosie caught Carter's arm as she was about to sidestep her. She shook her head. "Do not apologise to her, Carter Mason."

Carter was shocked by the low vehemence in the other woman's voice. Her eye brows raised and a smirk lifted her lips. Rosie was pissed and it was almost fun to watch when it wasn't directed at her.

"Princess Maria is a spoilt brat who needs to learn some manners." Rosie huffed. "You are not at fault this time."

"This time?"

"When she hit you, you deserved it for baiting her." Rosie squared her shoulders and raised an eyebrow. "She does not deserve your apology this time. She knows that this is a tense situation yet she did not heed any of our warnings."

"I love you, Rosie." Carter beamed.

Rosie returned Carter's smile with a toothy grin. "I love you too, Carter. Now let us get home so that we may rest."

"Okay." Carter reached out and squeezed her friend's hand before pointing behind her to the impatiently waiting princess. "But, could you please try to keep her as far away from me as possible? Just for a little while."

Rosie nodded sympathetically. "I will try, but it will be most difficult whilst we are in the taxi."

"Thanks, Rosie." The corners of Carter's lips lifted into a small smile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Carter sat in the front of the cab with Rosie keeping the chatty princess occupied in the back. She chewed on her short fingernails as she kept tired eyes on the road ahead. This was her childhood home but it held none of the usual comfort knowing that her father could be in serious trouble and she unable to help him.

"Are we going to another hotel?"

Rosie watched the princess frown as the trees thickened and their surroundings became more isolating. She faked a chuckle. "We are staying at Carter's home for a few days, Maria. Uncle Joe will come for you on Friday." Princess Maria hadn't gone through the Princess Protection Program like she had. She had not reached stage two let alone stage four and they had to be careful that Maria did not reveal who she truly was.

"Carter's home?" The princess spoke with distaste. "She … lives … out here?"

"I think that you will love it." Rosie blatantly lied to the younger woman. She noticed Carter's quick smirk in her direction. "We may even let you help us at the bait shop. It is so much fun and Carter was nice enough to let me help out when I first visited her home."

"Bait shop? What is bait?"

"Ooh look." Rosie tapped the princess on the shoulder and pointed out of the window as they neared the edge of town. "That is the High School which Carter and I attended."

Carter snickered at the quick distraction as she slid down in her seat and placed her feet on the dashboard. A fierce look from the drive made her sit back up straight. She pressed her fingertips into her eyes, the glare on the dirty window screen making them ache. It was almost eleven a.m. and the sun was high in the sky. Tuning out the talking from behind she watched the familiar streets pass by. She thought about the house waiting for them and couldn't help but smile to herself. It had been over three months since she had returned.

Carter now spent most of her time in Costa Luna with Rosie. She and Rosie had both been training hard to become the best part-time Protection agents they could and along the way she had suggested to Rosie that she could become a part of her Royal Guard. College had never appealed to Carter. She had always wanted to make a difference and it took meeting Rosie to decide that she could make a difference by following her father's footsteps, and the idea of not being with her best friend for months on end, had encouraged Carter to join the young queen's court. She knew that her mother was insisting that Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore needed a personal body guard from the Royal Guard and now, after a lot of hard work, Carter was that body guard. It was a position that she had already filled, in an unofficial capacity, for many months.

The two young women spent almost every waking hour in each others company playing the roles needed for the specific situation. When Queen Rosalinda was needed for state business, Carter became a part of the background. She watched everyone and everything, always ready to protect her Queen against any threat. Whilst working for the PPP they were equal partners, always paired together and the best at what they did. Behind closed doors, safe within the Palace, they were just Carter and Rosie. Best Friends.

They hadn't been getting enough Rosie/Carter time over the past couple of months and they had both become quite antsy and short tempered because of it.

It had been two years since Princess Rosalinda had upgraded her tiara to a crown, which meant parties, street celebrations and state visits a plenty. They had been working none stop and then the Princess Protection Program had called them into action.

The agents had been ordered to rescue Princess Maria Elizabeth Sophia Fernando from a younger brother who wanted a return to the old ways of his country where it was the first born male who was the successor to the throne. Princess Maria's father had recently been diagnosed as terminal after a long battle with cancer, he didn't have much time left so, the prince had stepped up his plan to have his sister assassinated before she became Queen. The Protection Program was supposed to keep the Princess in hiding until the terrible moment that her father passed away. It was only then, as Queen, could Maria have her little brother taken into the custody of her Royal Guard and detained until the moment he was no longer deemed a threat.

Carter peered over her shoulder to take a quick look at the Princess. Brow furrowed in thought, Carter didn't believe for an instant that the Fernando family were what you would 'close knit'. Her father was dying and her brother was trying to kill her yet, Princess Maria displayed none of the usual signs of grief or betrayal. Rosie hadn't been able to hide her misery at being taken from her mother, no matter how hard she tried.

"Are you okay?"

Carter felt the hand on her shoulder give a gentle squeeze. She turned within the confines of her seatbelt so that she had a slightly better view of her friend. "I will be." She yawned widely before giving Rosie a bashful smile. "You?"

Rosie replied to her friend's yawn with one of her own. She reached for Carter's hand and laced their fingers as she tried to stretch out her spine. "The little sleep I managed to get whilst in the air seems to have worn thin." She tipped her head towards the dozing princess. "Where is she supposed to sleep when we get home, Carter?"

"The bait shop?" Carter chuckled before shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. She let out a deep breath. "She's not having my bed." She spoke before glaring at the sleeping woman. "How about the couch?"

Rosie smirked. "Do you not think that it is a little beneath a princess to be sleeping on your couch, Carter?"

"If it was you, then I'd say yes." Carter blushed a little at her admission. "But with her, no way … and I'd feel weird giving her my dad's bedroom."

"What if you take your father's room?" Rosie tilted her head in thought.

Dark eyebrows dipped as Carter frowned. "You'd take my bed with Maria in yours?"

Rosie swiped nervously at her bangs with her free hand. She scooted closer to the edge of her seat and leaned towards Carter. "I was thinking more along the lines of … we let Maria take the double room … our room, and … I share your father's room … with you."

Carter's eyebrows shot up as realisation suddenly dawned on her. "You didn't even try talking Maria into taking the single room back at the hotel, did you?" Her voice was a low hiss but she wasn't angry with Rosie, just astounded at being deceived.

"I tried." Rosie swallowed hard at the confession. "Just not very hard."

Carter blinked owlishly at her best friend. She didn't know what to say.

Rosie tugged at Carter's hand until dark eyes found her own. She saw hurt in those eyes and it upset her to know that she had caused it. "I am sorry, Carter. It has just been so long since we have gotten to spend any time alone. I saw the opportunity and took it. I did not mean to mislead you. I just … missed you."

Carter felt the knot in her stomach turn to butterflies at her friend's words. She had missed Rosie so much these past few months but for some reason, it hadn't occurred to her that Rosie would have missed her just as much. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I missed you too, Rosie."

"Then you forgive me?"

Carter brought their joined fingers to her lips and quickly kissed a couple of Rosie's knuckles. "There's nothing to forgive." She nipped at a fingertip before giving her friend a quick smile. "So, you and I … we're sharing the big bed?"

Rosie smiled widely and nodded her head. "Okay."

"We're here." The cabbie spoke as they came to the end of the dirt road which led to the Mason family home.

"Oh this is going to be hell." Carter groaned before glancing over at Princess Maria. "She's so going to hate it here."

TBC

Show me the love for part 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 4

Rosie waved at the cab driver as he pulled away sending clouds of dust into the air. She bounced over to her friend and threw her arms around Carter's neck.

Carter chuckled happily. "Glad to be back?"

"Very." Rosie replied with a huge smile before turning towards Princess Maria. Her smile faltered at the undisguised condescension written across the younger woman's face.

"THIS is where you live? Really?" Maria turned, taking in the house and its surroundings. Small wooden house, dirt, half painted dinghy, dirt, small shed, trees. Her lips lifted into an obviously fake smile that failed to reach her eyes. "It's lovely."

Rosie released Carter from her hold and glared at the princess.

"We like it." Carter scoffed as she grabbed for the luggage and started to drag them towards her home. "Move you ass, Maria. I'll show you around and then I'm heading to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"That's because you could probably sleep standing up." She called back. "We have a TV to keep you occupied for a couple of hours."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Carter checked the answering machine as soon as she entered the living room. She stood there for a few minutes listening to the dozen messages for her father. Anything important, she wrote down on a pad besides the phone. Her shoulders slumped at the last message from an automated telemarketer wanting to know if they were interested in debt consolidation.

"He has not called yet?"

Carter felt Rosie's arms encircle her waist from behind to give her a quick but needed hug. "I wasn't really expecting him too. Just hoping I suppose."

"He will be okay, Carter" Rosie gave a comforting squeeze and stepped back from her friend. "You should go to bed. Maria and I will take the bags upstairs and I will join you shortly"

"Okay." Carter sighed heavily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rosie dropped the princess's suitcase and stepped aside so that Maria could drag the other two cases inside the bedroom she would be using.

"You are to use that bed." Rosie pointed at the bed that she normally slept in. "Carter's bed is off limits."

"You and Agent Mason don't like me, do you Agent Gonzales?"

Rosie crossed her arms over her chest. "Rosie." She sighed. "You need to call me Rosie and Agent Mason, Carter." The slightly older woman neared Carter's bed and sat down, signalling with a flick of her hand that Maria should sit on the other. "Despite what you said to Carter outside, we are all exhausted. Once we have had the chance to rest you will find Carter's temper to be a little … less short." She pulled one of her best friend's pillows into her arms and thought over her words. "I find, that for a princess, you are incredibly rude to people, Maria. You continually antagonise my partner after many warnings from both me and Carter. Therefore, I am finding it increasingly difficult to sympathise with you and your current situation." Taking a deep breath, Rosie replaced the pillow and took a careful look at the other woman. "There are some things that you need to know about being in the Program."

"Like the Rosie and Carter thing?"

Rosie nodded her affirmative. "You need to blend in. While you are here, you have to behave as we do. Like normal young women who are on a vacation. I promise you that Carter and I will keep you safe and if you follow our instructions, your brother will not find out where you are."

Maria's eyes fell to her lap as she processed all of the agent's words.

"If you would like now, I shall ask Carter to show you her home." Rosie stood.

"I think that I would prefer to bathe and rest for a little while, if you don't mind?" Maria lifted her emerald eyes and watched as Rosie neared the door. "Maybe, Carter would prefer showing me around after she has gotten some sleep."

Rosie smiled genuinely at the princess for the first time since leaving the hotel. "I think that is an excellent idea, Maria. Thank you." She spoke softly before leaving the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rosie pushed open the door to Joe Mason's bedroom. It felt weird for her to be standing there but she stepped over the threshold and smiled when she caught sight of her best friend sprawled across the bed with her arm across her eyes. Rosie crossed the room and pulled the string on the beige blinds. Noting that shutting the old blinds didn't block out the mid-day sun as effectively as they really should have, she un-hooked the curtain ties and pulled the thick drapes.

Carter felt the large bed dip as Rosie joined her on top of the covers. She lifted her forearm from her face. "You shut the curtains? Now why didn't I think of that?" She turned onto her side so that she was facing her friend.

Rosie watched dark eyes blink heavily, each time taking longer to open. She scooted closer until their bodies were flush and brushed her nose against Carter's. "Go to sleep, Carter."

"Will you stay with me?" Carter's voice was low and breathy as she spoke, exhaustion quickly getting the better of her now that she finally let it. She could feel fingers ghost along her bruised cheek and across her chin. She didn't need to open her weighted eyes to know that Rosie was so close; she could feel the other woman's warm breath against her mouth. Her lips lifted into a sleepy smile.

Rosie flicked her tongue out to moisten her bottom lip before capturing it with sharp teeth. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her friend, pull her impossibly closer and press her mouth against Carter's. "I am not going anywhere." She spoke quietly; unsure as to if Carter had already fallen asleep or not.

Carter closed the small gap between them and pressed a tender kiss to Rosie's lips. "You want … burgers or … pizza for dinner?" She mumbled softly, touching her feet to Rosie's

"How about both?" Rosie couldn't help her wide grin as Carter's fingers slipped around her waist and underneath her tank-top to touch the heated skin of her lower back.

"Sounds … good." Carter spoke on a breath. "Now … stop grinning and … go to sleep."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rosie smiled as she woke to find her friend still wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times until she could see clearly. Her breath caught in her throat at the shock of seeing dark eyes watching her in amusement. "Carter!" She gasped.

"You drool." Carter smirked.

"Well, you snore." Rosie retaliated and bobbed out her tongue. "Raucous swine like sounds that hurt my ears." She swiped at her mouth, noting a distinct lack of moisture, before hitting the other woman's arm. "I do not drool, Carter Mason."

Carter chuckled. "Well, we don't all sleep like Disney Princesses so I had to make something up." She reached behind her and grabbed the edge of the comforter. Pulling it over them both, she snuggled close. Now that the afternoon sun was on the other side of the house, the bedroom had cooled.

"How long have we been sleeping?" Rosie covered her mouth as she yawned.

Lifting her head, Carter's eyes searched for her fathers beside alarm clock. "Three and three quarter hours. Do you think the princess would mind if we just stay in bed for the rest of the evening?" She sighed at the thought of leaving the comfortable cocoon they had made.

"I do not know. Go and ask her." Rosie grinned at her friend's scowl.

"You ask her." Carter's scowl fell as she whined. "I'll do anything if you do." She looked up at Rosie through dark lashes.

Rosie chewed on her full lower lip as she carefully thought over Carter's offer. She smoothed Carter's mussed hair behind her ears and away from her beautiful eyes. "Anything?" She asked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Anything." Carter replied too quickly and after catching the mischievous glimmer in Rosie's eyes, she almost regretted letting her mouth run away from her. Almost.

Rosie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Her tongue lazily traced the contours of her lips as she thought over the 'anything' part of the deal. She reached out and touched the deep bruise marring Carter's face. "I will go and ask Maria if she minds occupying herself for the rest of the evening, if you …" She raised her eyes from watching her own fingers dance across her friend's cheek and met Carter's curious gaze. "If you will answer my question from last night."

Carter's fine brows furrowed. "Huh?"

Rosie smirked. She quickly kissed Carter's high cheek bone and then left a lingering kiss on the arch of Carter's swollen eyebrow. It was a reminder of her question and she could tell, by her friend's sudden intake of breath, that Carter remembered.

"Where … would you like me to kiss you?" Carter swallowed hard as she spoke the question that Rosie had asked her the night before. "Rosie?" She squeaked before clearing her throat.

Rosie surged forward and pressed her mouth to Carter's. "Everywhere, Carter." She breathed against her best friends lips. "I want you … to kiss me everywhere."

Carter's heart hammered in her chest as she returned Rosie's kiss. She fisted her hands in Rosie's vest at her waist, trying to pull her closer. She was kissing her best friend and it blew every other kiss she had ever experienced out of the water.

A sharp knock to the door pulled Carter away from Rosie with a growl. "For fu…" Her eyes widened as Rosie pushed her lips against her mouth, not with affection, but as a way to stop her from finishing her curse word. "I'mgonnakillher." She mumbled against kiss swollen lips.

Rosie managed to drag her fingers from the silky hair at the nape of Carter's neck. She swapped her mouth for her hand and chuckled at Carter's huff against her digits. "Shush." She licked at her lips and grinned widely at Carter's frustrated groan. "What is wrong, Maria?" She called over her shoulder towards the door.

"There is someone at the door downstairs, Agen … Rosie."

Maria's voice was muffled by the heavy wooden barrier and Carter felt a perverse satisfaction at having Princess Maria Elizabeth Sophia Fernando on the outside for once. Her jaw dropped behind the barricade of Rosie's hand as the door handle to her father's room turned and the door opened.

"There is a man out there." Maria stepped into the bedroom uninvited and neared the shared bed. "He has been knocking for several minutes. I did not know what to do."

Carter removed Rosie's hand from covering her mouth and scowled angrily. "You could have answered the door." She clambered over Rosie and pushed past the woman in her way. "Or is that beneath a princess?" She grumbled as she thudded along the hall and down the stairs.

Rosie winced at Carter's angry words and tried to smile apologetically at Maria. "You did the right thing." Easing herself from the bed, Rosie clasped her hands in front of herself and straightened her shoulders. "It is not your brother, Maria." She tried to calm the obviously nervous princess. If only Carter had taken a few seconds to notice the fear in the young woman's pale eyes, she would not be nearly as angry at having their moment interrupted. "He has not found you."

"Rosie!"

Rosie's eyes widened and her comforting smile became a huge grin as she recognised the voice that had called her from downstairs. "Ed?" She shouted back.

"I bring many burgers for weary travellers." Ed called up. "Come get them while they're lukewarm."

Rosie clapped her hands excitedly and dragged the young princess out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She dropped Maria's hand as they reached the kitchen.

"Dad told him that we were coming back today." Carter was rushing round the kitchen reaching for extra ketchup and mayonnaise for their fries. "Sit." She waved the other two women towards the chairs around the table as Ed grabbed sodas from the fridge.

"Wow!" Ed grimaced at the fridges contents. "Unless you plan on living on Dr P's and Pepsi, you're gonna need to do some shopping."

Carter peered over Ed's shoulder. "Damn. Looks like dads been running it low with me not being here. You up for shopping tonight, Rosie?"

Rosie nodded enthusiastically as she handed Maria one of the burgers and quickly showed her how to eat it by taking a bite of her own.

Carter tilted her head to the side as she watched the two, a strange case of déjà vu bringing a smirk to her face. It wasn't until Ed cleared his throat and bobbed his head towards the young blonde, did Carter realise that she had forgotten to introduce them. "Ed, this is Rosie's cousin Maria. Maria, Ed."

Ed smiled warmly as he offered Maria his hand. He quickly noted the way that Maria stared at his finger's before she took his hand between her fingertips and gave a very dainty shake. He winked at her knowingly. "It is very nice to meet you, Princess."

"Dude!" Carter slapped his shoulder and frowned at him.

"What?" He rubbed at the pain. "We're tight." He pointed his burger at the Rosie. "If I can keep Queen Rosalinda's secret, I can definitely keep the princess's."

"Queen Rosalinda?" Maria stared in disbelief at Rosie.

"Dude!" Carter hit him again.

TBC

................................................................

Show me the love for part 5 and i'll try to get it to you asap


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 5

"Ouch! I said I was sorry."

Rosie grimaced at the noise Ed was making from downstairs. She was pretty sure that the loud 'thwack' was Carter hitting him again. She could hear Carter's voice but it wasn't clear what she was saying. Rosie focused her attention on the wardrobe in front of her and reached for a powder pink blouse that she was sure Carter had never wore. The pale colour matched her Capri pants so she slipped it on over the top of her short, white camisole. Rosie turned around to face the princess sitting on the bed she usually slept in when staying in Louisiana. Maria was staring at her, her lips pursed in concentration.

"You're a Queen?"

Rosie sighed. She had been asked the same question five times and each time she had answered with a truthful yes. Easing her damp hair from her blouse, she ruffled her dark bangs and stepped closer to the princess. She stood with her hands on her hips. "Like you, I was once a princess in need of protection." She began to explain her story to the young woman.

"So, you're a Queen?" Maria frowned with disbelief.

Rosie huffed. "Do I not look like a queen?" She brushed the answer away. "Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore. While I am shopping with Carter, Google it."

Maria stood from her bed. "Am I not coming with you?"

"I do not think that you are ready for Walmart." Rosie smirked. "Ed will stay with you while we are gone. We will not be long and Ed will answer any questions you have about the town."

"Hey, Maria?" Ed shouted up the stairs. "Movies about to start and I have popcorn."

Carter's smile widened as Rosie and Maria entered the living room. She trailed her hand across her friend's back as they stood together watching Maria join Ed on the couch. "You kids be good now." She chuckled as she took Rosie's hand in her own and led her out of the house.

"We're gonna watch The Princess Diaries." Ed pointed the remote at the television with one hand and offered the bowl of heated popcorn with the other. "It'll help you out; just think of it in reverse."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Carter opened the door to her father's pale blue Land Rover for Rosie. She waited for her friend to climb inside and shut the door before moving around the vehicle to climb in herself. She placed her hands on the steering wheel, turning her head so that her eyes met Rosie's. "Sorry about Ed."

Rosie smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "I do not think that Maria will say anything, if that is what you are worried about."

Carter shook her head. She really didn't believe that the young princess would tell anyone about the Queen of Costa Luna vacationing in Louisiana. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Carter started the SUV. She pulled onto the dirt track that led away from her house towards the road into town. "Do you think she's going to be okay here? She hasn't been through the program. If she tries to contact anyone back home …"

"She is scared." Rosie interrupted. "Her father is dying and she can not be there because her brother is trying to kill her. I am sorry to ask you this, Carter but will you give her another chance?" She sighed as Carter huffed her indignation. "If you had taken a moment to look into her eyes earlier, you would have seen the fear."

Carter's brows scrunched into a frown before she realised when Rosie was talking about. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. She swallowed hard at the memory of Rosie's lips against her own until they were rudely interrupted. "Sorry." She mumbled as a blush coloured her cheeks. "I was just a little pissed at being disturbed."

"So was I." Rosie smiled. "But she was afraid, Carter. She was scared that someone who was connected to her brother could have found her. That is why she came to us when Ed was at the door."

Carter sighed and pursed her lips in thought. "She doesn't feel safe?"

Rosie shook her head.

"That's because she isn't, Rosie. None of us are." Carter flicked her eyes towards her best friend and partner. "We're looking after a princess and we don't have backup."

"We will be fine, Carter." Rosie reached out and gave the other woman's thigh a reassuring squeeze. "Maria knows that she is not to reveal her true identity and that contact with anyone from home would be very bad. We can talk to her again when we get back if you feel it necessary."

Carter glanced down at the hand still resting on her denim clad leg. She slowed down the SUV and pulled onto the side of the road. She laced her fingers with Rosie's. "If this blows up, Rosie … if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." She stared out of the window, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We will keep the princess and each other safe, Carter." Rosie tugged at their combined hands so that she could lay a soft kiss to the back of Carter's. "I trust us, Carter Mason and you need to do the same."

"We should be on vacation." Carter exhaled sharply. "We should be having fun and I'm scared to death."

Rosie twisted in her seat and grabbed for her friend's shoulders, encouraging her to turn also. She captured Carter's dark eyes with her gaze before surging forward and pressing her lips to the other woman's. As Carter wrapped her arms around Rosie's waist, pulling her closer, she deepened the kiss. "We ... are … safe." She breathed against Carter's mouth as they separated for air. "You will … keep us safe." The corners of Rosie's mouth lifted into a coy smile as she watched Carter stare at her lips. "Do you trust me, Carter?"

Carter swallowed hard and nodded her head.

"Then trust me when I say that, even though we will have to be careful concerning Maria, we will have the vacation that we have worked hard for." Her smile widened into a grin as dark eyes followed the path of her tongue as she licked at her lips. Rosie made a play of looking around the vehicle that they were sitting in, a smirk on her lips. "Maria is not here with us, Carter." She worried her bottom lip with sharp teeth as she looked up at her friend through heavy bangs. "She is safe at home with Ed and will not be able to interrupt us if we decide to continue our earlier activities."

"Earlier activities?" Carter's eyes brightened and she visible relaxed into Rosie's arms. "You mean our make-out session?"

"Yes, Carter." It was Rosie's turn to stare at the other woman's full lips. "I would very much like to continue kissing you. I could make it an order if you so wish"

"Order … me?" Carter nearly choked as she tried to breath, swallow and talk at the same time.

Queen Rosalinda lifted her chin. "Kiss me."

Carter struggled to regulate her breathing as she bowed her head and captured Rosie's bottom lip between her teeth. She gave a gentle tug as she moved to straddle Rosie's lap. She could feel the other woman's surprised groan against her lips. Her fingers dove into Rosie's soft hair, cradling her head gently as they kissed. Carter gasped at the feeling of Rosie hands settling on her ass before her tongue slipped between her lips.

Carter swore that she was seeing lights behind her closed eyelids but she didn't know if it was from lack of oxygen or if it was from way that Rosie was kissing her like she never wanted it to end. Suddenly, Rosie was pulling away and Carter was trying to follow but a hand on her chest was pushing her back. She peeled open her eyes to see her own hunger reflected back at her. Swollen lips, reddened by slippery kisses, were moving, saying her name. She ducked forward, wanting to kiss Rosie again, but hands came up to gently cup her face and turn her head towards the steamed up window.

Carter's mouth dropped open when she recognised her father's friend peering in at the window with an amused smirk. She wound down the glass as she cleared her throat. "What can we do for you, officer?" Her voice squeaked with embarrassment. It finally clicked that the lights she had been seeing were from the patrol car parked behind them.

"It's good to have you two back." Officer McCain swiped at his thick moustache, trying to hide his grin. "Now take it somewhere that isn't a public highway, ladies."

"Yes sir." Carter's face flushed deeply. She began to manoeuvre herself back towards the driver's seat until Officer McCain started to speak again.

"You remind your father that he owes me a rematch when you see him, Carter."

Carter just nodded her head, not knowing what the rematch was for and not really caring. "Will do."

"So when is he back?" The stocky man was still peering into the Land Rover.

Carter shrugged her shoulders with fake nonchalance. "Friday, maybe. He said he'd call." She managed to slide back into her seat, hands on the wheel ready to start the engine back up.

Officer McCain smiled as he nodded his head. "Okay then. I'll be round the weekend for bait so I'll try and catch him then. You kids drive safe." He smirked again. "And you might wanna try Gappy's Grove next time. That's where I used to take the ladies when I was your age."

"Oh, wow!" Carter wanted to die. "Thanks for the advice, sir."

"No problem, Carter. See you around."

Carter's brow hit the steering wheel with a thud. She listened to Rosie giggle behind her hands before shooting her a half-serious dirty look. "Just wait until we're back in Costa Luna and Eleganté catches us necking in a dressing room. I'll be the one laughing then."

Rosie continued to giggle, shaking her head. "Even then, Carter …" She took in a breath and continued to chuckle at Carter's embarrassment. "I think that it will be you who is blushing."

Carter scowled much to Rosie's delight and amusement.

Rosie lent across the small space separating them and placed a lingering kiss to Carter's heated cheek. "So are we going to Gappy's Grove?"

Carter blinked at Rosie's demure lip bite and shuddered with the overwhelming urge to grab her and kiss her senseless. "I …" She had to turn her gaze away from her friend and focus on the road in front of them. "We …" She swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat. "We're supposed to be shopping." Carter let out a slow breath and turned the key to start the engine. She started to nod her head. "Ed's going to wonder what's taking us so long."

Rosie's smile faded into a pout and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Carter was trying to focus on the road ahead, the patrol car was following them and would probably continue to do so until they entered town. She glanced quickly at her silent companion and noticed Rosie's unhappy expression. "Maybe we should talk."

"About?" Rosie grumped.

"Oh, I don't know." Carter pursed her lips. "How about all the kissing we seem to be doing lately? That's new."

"Do not be facetious, Carter Mason." Rosie frowned at her friend. Her gaze fell with her hands to her lap. She watched as her fingers wrung together nervously. "You do not enjoy kissing me?" Her voice was small as she spoke.

Carter wished that she could stop the car but they still hadn't reached town or a safe place to park. "I love kissing you, Rosie. I really do. It's just surprising is all?" She reached over and lifted Rosie's chin with her fingers, their eyes meeting quickly before turning back to the road.

"It is surprising for me too." Rosie ducked her head, hiding her eyes. "But I do not want to stop kissing you."

Carter sighed heavily. "I never said anything about stopping. I just thought that we should talk."

"You do not want to stop?"

"No way." Carter placed her free hand over Rosie's and brushed her thumb over the back of her friend's hands. "So, what now?"

Rosie twined their fingers and let a small smile play on her lips. "We go to the Grove?"

Carter chuckled softly before pulling Rosie into her for a chaste kiss.

Sirens startled the young friend's apart as Officer McCain started to overtake, giving Carter what looked like a stern shake of the head and a finger wag before speeding off along the highway.

"Damn it." Carter groused. "McCain's so gonna tell my dad."

TBC

You know the drill - show me the love for part 6


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 6

"You were jealous of that boy." Rosie sing-songed as they neared the checkout. Her grin was impossibly huge at her friend's pout.

"He was feeling up your apples, Rosie." Carter's voice was low as she scowled.

Rosie chuckled. "I was only asking his advice on how to tell which of the fruits were freshest." She pushed the trolley forward in the cue. It was normally Carter who pushed the trolley while she trailed behind taking in everything that was the Wal-Mart experience, but Carter was currently dragging her feet with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I feel sorry for the fruit … being manhandled like that." Carter glared over towards the recently added produce section. The young assistant was still standing by the apples, his eyes searching for Rosie.

Rosie tilted back on her low heels so that her body was almost pressed into her friend's, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. "Are you saying …" Her voice was low enough so that only Carter could hear her. "… That you could do a better job of handling my apples?"

"Damn straight." Carter spluttered as a blush erupted on her cheeks.

Rosie chuckled before nudging the other woman with her elbow and pointed towards the conveyer belt. "You pack and I will empty the trolley."

"Looks like I'm paying again." Carter groused but the gentle smile lifting her lips let Rosie know that she was just playing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rosie hid a wide yawn behind her hand. The sky had gotten dark whilst they were in the store and the warmth blowing from the car heaters was making her drowsy. She turned within the confines of her seatbelt so that she could watch the other woman. "So, why have you never taken me to this Grove?" She smiled at Carter's blush.

Carter shrugged her shoulders. "It was never anything special." She concentrated on the road ahead. "It's just a field, Rosie. There are better make-out spots."

"Such as?" Her eyebrow arched. Carter had never really told her about any past boyfriends she may have had and she certainly never spoke of make-out spots she had visited with them.

They had met two years ago but they had seemed so much younger back then. Carter had been crushing on Donnie at that time. Rosie knew that Carter and Donnie had never gotten close, in fact they hadn't even shared a kiss and since they had gone back to Costa Luna, Carter had never mentioned that she was interested in anyone. She wondered at Carter's first kiss and jealously wished that she had been Carter's first just like Carter had been her first real kiss.

Carter took a deep breath before replying. "There's this sweet fishing spot that my dad used to take me to." She flicked a glance towards Rosie and smiled.

Rosie's other eyebrow climbed to join its twin in her hairline. "Where I fell in … last summer?" Carter had taken her on a boat ride to the secret spot where she fished. It was a beautiful place where the trees lined the river banks and dipped their long branches into the cool waters. It was early morning when they had reached the spot; the sun was just starting to rise above the treetops. She had sat in the boat, huddled up to Carter as Carter baited her hook and cast her line. Rosie had really wanted to kiss the gentle smile from her friend's lips until a slimy fish jumped from the water and into the boat, landing on Rosie's lap. Rosie had screamed in shock and jumped up. The small boat had rocked in protest and Rosie had ended up in the water. It was not her fondest memory, especially when Carter failed to hide her amusement. She hadn't realised back then that Carter had taken her there, somewhere romantic, with the intention of kissing her.

"Maybe we can try again?" Carter sounded hopeful.

"I do not know, Carter." Rosie chewed at her lip as she thought about the fish sitting in her lap. "Maybe we should try the Grove. There is less chance of being attacked."

Carter snorted at the memory. "Okay." She relented with a smile. "We can check out the Grove at some point during our vacation?"

Rosie smiled and nodded enthusiastically just as another yawn erupted from her chest.

"Let's get you home and into bed, Sleeping Beauty." Carter reached over and took Rosie's hand in her own as she continued to keep her eyes on the road ahead. "And …" She spoke quickly before Rosie had the chance to open her mouth. "Don't say a thing about me trying to get you into bed."

Rosie snickered. Carter knew her so well.

…......................................................................................................................................

"Hey guys, we're back." Carter popped her head into the living-room after placing two bags on the kitchen table. She then grabbed for the bag Rosie was carrying and put it next to the other two.

"What took you so long?" Ed grumbled as he came into the kitchen. "Leaving me with Maria. That girl really knows how to spoil a movie. She never shuts up." He shook his head. "Questions, questions, questions."

Carter chuckled softly, handing Ed the milk, eggs and butter to put in the fridge. "At least I'm not the only one she pisses off."

Rosie raised an eyebrow at her friend. "It is rude to leave a guest on their own, Carter."

Carter blinked a couple of times, first at Rosie and then at Ed. Her shoulders slumped in defeat at Ed's panicked look. "Fine. You two finish putting away the shopping and I'll finish watching the movie with Maria. Just hurry ... I don't know how long I'll be able to stay in there without gagging her."

Rosie smirked. "We will join you soon."

"Yeah and I've managed to get a copy of St Trinian's for you to watch after The Princess Diaries." Ed grinned across the kitchen. "Guy at school got it for me. That actress that you like from the new James Bond is in it." He waggled his dark eyebrows and grinned proudly at the blush staining Carter's face.

Rosie frowned at the other woman's reaction to Ed's information. "What is St Trinian's?"

"It's a film about a British all girls school." Ed gushed enthusiastically. He had been waiting for Carter to return before watching it himself.

"All girls school?" Rosie raised an eyebrow as Carter's blush deepened.

"It's supposed to be … very funny." She turned quickly to leave before Rosie had the chance to question her further.

Ed smirked as Rosie's grin widened. "That was fun."

Rosie nodded her agreement and continued to put away the shopping.

"Wow!" Ed folded the first of the empty bags and peered into the next. "Didn't you buy anything not frozen or canned?"

Rosie shrugged her shoulders. "We were going to buy fruit but Carter took offence with the produce boy." She opened the freezer door and began to place the pizzas, burgers and fries neatly into the compartments. The ready meals were tucked into the top draw along with the meals already in there. "It is good to see you, Ed. It has been quite some time since we have spoken." Rosie stood from the freezer as the young man pushed a loaf of bread into the breadbox.

"I know." Ed smiled warmly. "You guys are always so busy and I'm stuck at school most of the year." His smile fell a little when he mentioned school.

"Are you not enjoying the experience?"

Ed folded his arms across his chest. "It's not that I don't like it." He sighed. "It's just a lot harder than I thought it would be. There are so many talented film students out there and we're crawling all over each other to be the best. It's hard to know who your real friends are." He looked down at his sneakers and chewed at the inside of his mouth. "It was supposed to be me and Carter … you know?" Ed's eyes flickered to Rosie. "Not in the romantic sense … she's with you and … things have changed."

"It is okay, Ed." Rosie crossed the kitchen so that she could stand next to Ed, both of them leaning against the worktop. She nudged him with her shoulder, encouraging him to continue.

"She was my best friend." Ed continued his voice low. "But … you came along and … you only saw each other. I mean … we were still friends and all but there was no way I could compete with you in her eyes. When you asked us to Costa Luna for your coronation … I knew she wouldn't be coming back here. I kinda wished that I hadn't either." His dark mop of hair hid Ed's eyes as he hung his head. "I know you guys work hard … I know you do … but still, it must be nice when you get to spend all that time with someone you love."

"I am sorry, Ed." Rosie spoke softly.

Ed shook his head and shrugged his shoulder's. "It's okay." He glanced up to meet a look of concern. He let a smile lift the corners of his lips. "Feelings change, Rosie. I still love her … but not in the same way that I did back when you first showed up. I'm just glad it was you and not Donnie."

Rosie shuddered at the memory of the dark haired boy who Carter had had a crush on.

Ed chuckled at Rosie's reaction. "I used to hate him because he didn't treat her the way she deserved to be treated. You ..." His smile widened. "You always treated her like a princess and you still do after all these years."

"All these years?" Rosie's brow furrowed into a frown.

"Yeah." Ed grinned. "It's like ...wow! You've been together since … what? Homecoming? Two whole years. That's … like fourteen years in dog years and teenage boy years."

Rosie's mouth dropped open as she looked at Ed.

"Is everything okay in here?" Carter quizzed as she walked into the kitchen. She looked between her two best friends. Shrugging her shoulder's she pulled open the fridge and grabbed four cans of soda. "Credits are rolling." She tossed two of the cold cans to Ed before slipping her hand into Rosie's. "C'mon. I saved you a seat."

…......................................................................................................................................

They were halfway through St Trinian's when there was a knock at the front door. Carter gave Ed an irritated look which he internally converted to 'Could you get that please?'

"Erm … Carter? There's a couple of suits at the door wanting to talk to you and Rosie."

Carter's dark eyes flew to the woman cuddled up to her and then across at the sleeping princess before returning to Ed. "Can you guys stay in her for a moment while Rosie and I take care of this?"

"Sure." Ed swallowed.

Carter helped Rosie to her feet and then hurried towards the front of the house. "Is it my dad?" Carter spoke before she had even reached the agents standing just inside the threshold of her childhood home. She had recognised both Agent Collins and Agent Braeden as soon as she saw them.

"The Director wishes to speak to you." Agent Collins spoke as he lifted a silver brief-case.

"We should take this into the kitchen." Rosie squared her shoulders and lifted her chin even as her stomach churned. "Carter?" She gently nudged at her friend who was staring at the shiny case.

…......................................................................................................................................

Carter stood behind her seated friend as they waited for the screen inside of the case to flicker to life. She placed her hands on Rosie's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. Her eyes quickly glimpsed the two other agents, each standing in a doorway as though to block intrusion.

"Agent's Mason and Gonzales, I trust that Princess Maria is safe?" The Director of the Princess Protection Program filled the small screen.

"Yes, ma'am." Carter answered quickly.

"Good." The Director nodded. "We know that Major Mason managed to get a message to you before Head Quarter's went dark." She waited for Carter to nod before continuing. "As of thirteen hundred hours Beta site went active." She noticed the confusion on her young agents' faces. "Beta site is the Program's secondary HQ. In rare situations such as this all field agents must report to Beta with their princesses. Agent Braeden has everything you need to be able to access HQ."

"So, we are to report to Beta?"

"I'm afraid not, Agent Gonzales." The Director looked between the two young agents. "We have information that Prince Fredrick Phillipé Fernando was behind the attack on the PPPHQ."

"Attack?" Carter gasped.

The Director sighed heavily. "Satellite photos suggest that there was a series of explosion at the Alpha site." Her eyes fell off screen momentarily before rising to meet the dark eyes of her field agents. "A team has been sent to the site but they have been unable to access the underground facility. There is a lot of damage and we are unsure as to the viability of the generators."

"Nno air." Carter stuttered. She could feel the blood drain from her face as she stared, unseeing at the screen in front of her. "How long?" She gasped.

"With the way the facility was built?" The Director felt her own chest tighten as she voiced her own concerns. "Another twenty-four hours tops and that's only for those that managed to get into the safe zones."

"Estimated casualty … percentage?" Rosie's voice broke as she thought over the number of agents, support staff and princesses in the facility at any one time.

"Ninety percent."

Carter turned away from the screen as bile rose in her throat. Swallowing convulsively, she slipped to the floor, her back to Rosie's chair and her head in her hands, just trying to breathe.

"Can we help?" Rosie reached behind her, searching blindly for her friend's hand. She laced their fingers when Carter grabbed onto her.

The Director shook her head, her own grief suddenly written starkly on her face. "You need to protect Princess Maria Elizabeth Sophia Fernando from her brother, Rosie. Keep each other safe and stay where you are until further notice." She nodded quickly to someone off screen and the screen went dark.

Agent Collins stepped forward and eased the briefcase shut. He joined Agent Braeden by the kitchen door and waited for Braeden to place two envelopes besides the chrome kettle. The two young women hadn't moved or made a sound since the end of the communiqué. "Major Mason was a good man. I'm sorry for your loss, Carter."

"He isn't dead." Carter looked up sharply, fat tear-drops rolling over her cheeks. "I'd know if he was gone … he's my dad … I'd know."

"Carter." Rosie breathed past her own threatening tears. She slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her sobbing friend.

"I'd know … Rosie. If it was … you or ... or my dad. I'd know. He's still alive, Rosie." Carter clenched at the pale shirt Rosie was wearing and buried her face against her collar as heavy sobs tore from her throat.

TBC

Part 7 is already partly written - show me love and we'll see if i can get it to you before Thursday


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 7  
A/N. A filler of sorts to get me where i want to be - thank you to everyone who showed me the love.

Rosie lifted the covers and slipped under the comforter. She eased across the large bed and pressed herself into her best friend, arms wrapping around Carter's waist from behind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ed had come into the kitchen not long after the two burly agents had left. His face paled when he noticed his friends huddled together on the cold linoleum.

Bloodshot eyes rose to meet concern. "Joe." Rosie swallowed as tears slid along her face.

Ed just nodded his head in understanding. He had always known that Carter's father had a dangerous job, even if he didn't know until recently what that job was exactly. If ever Mr Mason was late returning home, Ed would stay with his friend, curfew be damned, until they both knew that he was safe.

He had always hoped and prayed that this moment would never come for Carter because without her father, she would break. He had been there when Mrs Mason had passed away, but they had been kids who didn't understand what death truly was. Joe Mason was the whole world to his daughter.

Ed came across the kitchen and knelt besides Carter. He covered Carter's hands with his own before guiding them around his neck. He surprised himself when he managed to lift Carter into his arms without much effort. "C'mon, you two." He spoke softly as he carefully stood. "This cold floors no good for either of you." He tilted his head to Rosie who got up onto shaky legs and followed him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

When Ed headed in the direction of Carter's bedroom, Rosie gripped his arm and turned him towards Joe's room.

Ed gently sat Carter on the edge of the bed. He moved damp bangs away from her dark eyes and kissed her forehead. "Rosie's right here, Carter." He waited for some signal that she had heard him. When Carter's watery eyes focused behind him and onto Rosie, he stood from his crouch. "I'm gonna stay on the couch tonight, if that's okay?"

"Thank you." Rosie breathed.

"Do you need help getting her changed for bed?" He asked quickly, a little embarrassed at asking but knowing that his friend would not be comfortable fully clothed under the warm covers.

Rosie shook her head.

"Okay then." He turned towards the door. "I'll just be down stairs if you need me."

"I will be down in a short while." Rosie watched more tears form in her friend's pain-filled eyes. Her lower lip and chin trembled. "I need to be sure that Maria …"

"I'll do it, Rosie." Ed interrupted.

Rosie blinked at the young man standing in front of her. She knew that she should go to Maria herself. The young princess was under her protection, not Ed's. Her eyes drifted to Carter, face buried in her hands and her decision was made. "We are safe." She swallowed hard. "Tell her that, Ed. She is safe and we will continue to keep her safe."

"Will do." Ed gave a short nod before leaving the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rosie had slipped the Converse from Carter's feet before pulling her into a standing position. She unclasped the belt buckle and fingered the buttons to black skinny jeans. She eased the pants quickly over gentle hips and along Carter's legs. Carter sat back down and let Rosie tug the pants all the way off.

"You shouldn't be doing this." Carter's voice was low and gravelly. She frowned as Rosie pulled off her socks and balled them up. "You're Queen Rosal …"

"Shush up." Rosie pressed a quick kiss to Carter's lips. Her hands slipped under Carter's tee, fingers trailing around her waist and up along her spine. She could feel her friend shiver under her light touch but she didn't stop until she reached the clasp on Carter's bra. She pushed the two sides undone. "I love you, Carter Mason."

Rosie removed her hands from Carter's shirt before slipping her fingers under the short sleeves. Her fingers caught on a bra strap which she then pulled down along Carter's arm. She repeated the action on Carter's other sleeve but this time when she pulled, Carter's bra slipped out of her t-shirt.

"I love you too, Madskills Fiore." Carter breathed, a soft smile gracing her lips.

Rosie's eyebrow arched sharply at the nickname. She snorted, deciding to let it go. "Get under the covers. I will be back shortly." She reached for the door handle.

"Don't leave me, Rosie."

"I need to get my sleeping attire." Rosie glanced over her shoulder. "I will not be long."

"Please."

Rosie chewed at her lower lip but turned back around so that she was facing her friend who was crawling under the bedclothes. She could feel Carter's eyes on her as she unzipped her Capri pants and slid them down her legs. She did the same little trick with her own bra as she had with Carter's, tugging it from the arm of her short cami and tossing it over to a chair.

"Turn onto your side." Rosie spoke softly as she neared the bed. She lifted the covers and slipped under the comforter. She eased across the large bed and pressed herself along her best friend, arms wrapping around Carter's waist from behind.

Carter placed her hands over Rosie's and held them tightly to her as she scooted backwards until they were flush. "He isn't gone, Rosie."

The younger woman pushed her face into Carter's hair. She took a deep breath, trying to hold back her unshed tears, trying to stay strong for Carter.

"He would have found a way … to say goodbye." Carter whispered into the dark room. She felt Rosie's arms tighten and the shuddery breath against the back of her neck. "He said … five days. It's not been five days." She turned around in Rosie's arms. "I'm his little girl." Carter's voice hitched. "He's not gone."

Rosie pressed her lips to Carter's forehead and held on so tight. She moved her lips to wet cheeks, tasting the salty tears, before capturing Carter's mouth in a gentle kiss.

Carter released a slow breath, trying to calm her raging emotions. She looked deeply into the dark eyes of her best friend. Placing her hands on either side of Rosie's face, she dipped forward to kiss her again, deepening the kiss at the feel of Rosie's tongue against her lips.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

BIP! BIP!

Rosie opened her eyes and stared into the darkness of the room. Her fine brows furrowed. Something had woken her.

She looked down at the woman sleeping against her chest. There was a soft snort followed by a gentle exhale which brought a smile to Rosie's lips. Glancing at the bedside alarm clock, Rosie noted that she had only been asleep for maybe three hours.

They had kissed for only a short time. Both needing the feeling of being connected to someone, but it had taken them quite a while afterwards to relax enough to be able to fall asleep. The gentle feeling of lips against lips mixed with sporadic softly spoken words and murmurings of comfort, eventually led to sleep.

BIP! BIP!

Rosie's head turned sharply to the door. She had heard that sound before but in her half-awake state, she couldn't place it. She eased herself from under her friend and slipped out of bed. She opened the door and listen carefully.

BIP! BIP!

Rosie cocked her head, trying to pin point the irritating beeping. She padded along the hall and down the stairs. She stood in the living room, eyes everywhere until they settled on Ed. He was fast asleep on the couch, long legs hanging over the arm.

BIP! BIP!

She watched to see if the noise woke Ed, huffing slightly when it didn't. She followed the sound into the kitchen and flicked on the light. Squinting as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, Rosie looked around the kitchen. The microwave blinked as the time changed on its display.

BIP! BIP!

Rosie's eyes flashed to the kettle and settled on the manila envelopes left by Agent Braeden. Her frown deepened as she ignored the cold bite of the linoleum and crossed the kitchen. She picked up the two envelopes noting that one was heavier than the other.

BIP! BIP!

The heavier of the two suddenly vibrated as the beeping sounded again.

Rosie tore into the envelope and emptied the contents out onto the worktop. A cell phone, a key card and cash. She assumed the other envelope contained different forms of identity for herself, Carter and Maria. Just in case provisions. Rosie slid open the cell phone and noted that she had a missed call from 'work' and that a voice mail message was waiting for her to pick up. She realised now that the incessant beeping had been a reminder that she had received a message.

Rosie pressed the buttons for voice mail and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Search and rescue teams have discovered that all facility life-rafts are missing." Rosie's frown returned when she recognised the voice of Agent Collins. "There is a blanket communications block out surrounding the island for ten miles but we believe that all facility personnel to be alive and in the rafts. Locations and reason for the block out is unknown. I was not supposed to relay this information until concrete evidence is found but I have known Joe for a long time and I know for damn sure that he'd want his daughter to know that there is a very good chance that he's alive." End of voicemail.

"OH MY GOD!" Ed's jaw dropped as he stared at his best friend's girlfriend standing in her tiny shirt and underwear in the kitchen.

Rosie looked up from the phone in her hands, completely startled by Ed's exclamation. "She was right, Ed." Rosie swallowed before tearing past him and running towards the stairs.

Ed slammed his hands over his eyes as he caught the rear-view. "I am going to hell and Carter is going to send me there." He groaned.

TBC

I'll be needing more love - so send it please


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 8

Rosie ran into the bedroom she was sharing with her friend and jumped onto the bed. "Carter!" Receiving no reply she stood over the other woman and bounced gently.

Bed bouncing was not normally her thing, she was a queen after all, but Carter had taught her the joy of jumping up and down on a bed when she had caught sight of Rosie's huge four-poster canopy bed back in Costa Luna. Carter had sprinted across Queen Rosalinda's royal bedchamber and dived onto the expansive mattress. Jumping onto her feet she bounced and bounced, reaching for the canopy each time.

Rosie had smirked at her friend's playfulness. "That bed belonged to my great-grandmother, Carter Mason." She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you break it, my mother will not be pleased." She squealed when Carter jumped off the bed, ran over to her and dragged her across the room.

"Are you telling me that you've never tried this?" Carter panted. She clambered back onto the bed, pulling Rosie with her. "This mattress has the best bounce ever." She grinned widely.

Rosie gripped her friend's arms to stop her movements. "If we break this bed it will be your fault." She smirked. "That is what we will tell my mother."

Carter laughed. "Okay, Your Majesty. We have our stories straight in case mommy yells." She started to bounce, her laughter becoming infectious.

Rosie's grin was huge as they giggled and jumped.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You were right, Carter." Rosie grinned widely as the bed dipped and rebounded under her bouncing motion.

"I'm always right." Carter mumbled sleepily. She flopped onto her back and peeled open her heavy eyes. "What the hell, Rosie?" She grumbled when she noticed that the room was still dark.

Rosie dropped to her knees, straddling Carter. She continued to bounce playfully. Sliding the cell phone up, she quickly scrolled through the options until she reached the voicemail message. Pressing one to replay the message from Agent Collins, Rosie pressed the phone to Carter's ear. "Listen."

Carter eyes flashed open at the other woman's order. Her jaw slowly dropping as she listened to the message before her lips turned up into the biggest smile. "I told you, Rosie." She grinned up into the smiling face. "I told you. I'd know if he wasn't coming back. I told you."

"I know, Carter." She matched her friend's grin with one of her own. Shutting the cell phone closed and dropping it next to Carter's pillow, Rosie lent forward and pushed her lips against Carter's.

Carter's hands found Rosie's knees pressing into the mattress either side of her hips. She trailed her fingers along the smooth skin as Rosie sucked on her bottom lip. Carter gripped the backs of her friend's thighs and moaned her encouragement against Rosie's talented mouth.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Two pairs of impossibly dark eyes snapped to the open doorway where Ed was standing.

Carter's eyes narrowed when she noticed exactly where Ed was looking. Her hands were at the tops of Rosie's thighs and that was what Ed was staring at, slack-jawed and quite possibly drooling. Rosie's barely covered ass and her hands almost there. Carter growled as she snatched at the edges of the comforter and pulled them over Rosie.

"Quit staring, PERV!" She ground out between clenched teeth.

Ed gulped, his eyes coming up to meet Carter's angry glare. He slapped his hand over his eyes. "Sorry." He swallowed hard. "Just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Rosie ran out of the kitchen pretty quickly.

Carter lost her scowl as her dark eyes flicked to Rosie and then back to Ed.

"Go on, you can say it again." Rosie rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I was right." Carter's grin returned as she focused back on her friend standing by the door. "My dad's going to be okay." She watched as a smile broke out behind the partial covering of Ed's large hand.

"That's great, Carter. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Ed."

Carter chewed at the inside of her cheek as an awkward silence fell between them. It was the middle of the night and not exactly the best moment to start a chit-chat.

Ed let out a slow breath and shuffled his feet. He still hadn't removed his hand from his eyes. "I guess that … I'll go back downstairs."

"Dude!" Carter called out as he turned to leave. "You mind shutting the door?"

"Oh, sure." He reached blindly for the door handle and started to pull it closed. He dropped his hand from his eyes just before the door clicked shut and dipped his head into the bedroom. His friends only had eyes for each other. "You girls just carry on with what you were doing." He smirked as a pillow flew at the door, slamming it shut.

Carter's fingers began to dance over silky skin. "Hey." She breathed.

Rosie smiled softly. Supporting her weight on her left hand, she ran the fingertips of her right hand over high cheeks and down until they ghosted over full lips. She licked at her own tingling lips before leaning forward to kiss Carter again. She just couldn't get enough of kissing Carter Mason. Her eyes opened wide at the tentative feel of hands on her ass but she didn't stop kissing her best friend. She couldn't stop the lustful groan as Carter squeezed at her flesh.

Carter gasped and pulled her mouth away from Rosie's. "What … was … that?"

Rosie bit her lip as a heated blush spread across her cheeks. "Nothing." She was glad that the room was dark so that Carter couldn't see her embarrassment at making such a wanton sound.

Carter ran her palms over the other woman's ass and gave another squeeze. She smirked at Rosie's whimper. "That's certainly something to remember."

"Carter!" Rosie buried her face in Carter's shoulder. "Do not tease me."

Carter moved her hands upwards over the top of Rosie's cami and into her luscious hair. She cupped Rosie's face tenderly and encouraged her to bring their faces back together. "Sorry." She whispered before lightly pressing their lips together. "It's just … good to know that …" She kissed her again. " … I can do to you … what you so easily do to me."

Rosie sighed into the kiss and smiled coyly. "I do that to you?"

Carter nodded her head. "Only every time you kiss me." Her head pulled back sharply as she narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Who the hell taught you to kiss like that?"

Rosie chuckled lightly. She lifted herself off of Carter and lay down besides her, tugging at the comforter until they were both underneath it. "No one taught me, Carter, but I have been thinking about kissing you for sometime now." She draped her arm over the other girls toned stomach.

"Sometime, huh?" Carter pressed a lingering kiss to the top of Rosie's head. "Me too."

Rosie smiled against Carter's shoulder as she stroked her thumb over soft skin.

"Do you think it'll change us?"

"What do you mean?" Rosie's brow furrowed.

"This thing that's happening to us." Carter tried unsuccessfully to elaborate on her thoughts. "The kissing and groping thing? Us making out?" She dipped her head so that she could look into Rosie's warm brown eyes. "I don't want it to change us."

Rosie surged forward to press her lips against Carter's. "Nothing is changing, Carter Mason." She breathed against swollen lips. "We are just becoming more." She watched the confusion scrunch at Carter's forehead. Their faces were so close that she could see the angry purple bruise around the other woman's eye. Rosie kissed Carter's eyebrow and then her lips quickly. She eased back gently. "From the moment you allowed me into your life, after you stopped seeing me as just an over privileged princess, we were more than just friends."

Rosie stroked dark bangs away from Carter's eyes. "We have always been … lovers, Carter." She swallowed hard, unsure as to how Carter would take her little revelation. Rosie's breath hitched as Carter tilted her chin and kissed her softly.

"Go on." Carter urged.

"We have always touched and kissed. Granted, we did not kiss like we kiss now, but there has always been affection between us that was more than just being friendly." Rosie continued.

"Why now with the sexy kissing?" Carter puzzled. "Why not back when we first met?"

Rosie shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps we were too young to handle the feelings that come with 'sexy kissing'." She smirked at her friend's turn of phrase. "With maturity and power comes great responsibility. Perhaps we are now mature enough to handle the responsibility that comes with us being lovers."

"Ohmygod!" Carter groaned before breaking out into a huge smile. "Did you just quote Spiderman while we're in bed? That has to be the sexiest thing ever." She chuckled as Rosie frowned.

"What is Spiderman, Carter?" Rosie's head tilted to the side as she looked up at the other woman.

Carter blinked. Sometimes she forgot that Rosie was raised in a royal palace on a small island and that she only really watched TV and movies that weren't for educational purposes, after she had come to Louisiana. "You've never heard of the comic book guy that was bitten by a spider? It was a big movie a few years back … two sequels?"

Rosie shook her head.

"Then where did you hear the 'Maturity, responsibility' speech?"

"My father's step-brother Benjamin told it to me after my coronation. It seemed fitting." She smiled fondly as she thought of the elderly man who had helped to console her with tales of his brother's childhood when her father passed away.

"You have an Uncle Ben who told you 'With maturity and power comes great responsibility'?" Carter's eyes narrowed. "Are you shitting me?"

Rosie slapped Carter's arm for the language. "Benjamin Alberto Fiore. My grandfather gave Uncle Benjamin his last name when he married my grandmother. You did not read the Fiore family genealogy that your father gave you, did you?"

"I was supposed to read that?" Carter swallowed. "I thought it was like 'Fiore for Dummies'. You know a reference book."

Rosie tut-tutted. "You are the personal guard to a Fiore queen, Carter Mason. You should know about the family you are protecting."

Carter smirked playfully as she rolled so that she was lying on top of Rosie. She brushed the backs of her fingers over her friend's cheek and dipped down to kiss her. "I'm not protecting the whole family, Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore." She breathed between them.

"You forgot Queen."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." Carter nipped at Rosie's lips. She chuckled lightly when the other woman failed to stifle yawn.

Rosie sighed heavily as Carter rolled off of her laughing.

"So …" Carter smiled into the darkness of the room. "You and I … always been lovers, huh?"

Rosie nodded, muffling another yawn behind her hand.

"But not tonight." Carter glanced down into dark eyes as Rosie looked up at her. She pressed a chaste kiss to Rosie's forehead. "And … not in this bed."

Rosie's brow furrowed in consternation.

Carter turned onto her side facing Rosie, her hand on Rosie's hip and their feet tangled. "I might get … a little fruity with you, Rosie." She rubbed her nose against her friend's, their lips almost touching. "And I'm not saying never. No way am I saying never. Just not in my dad's bed. Is that okay?"

Rosie's lips fell into a pout. "Okay." She grumbled. "So, what would you like to do …" She looked at the clock over Carter's shoulder. "Today?" She snuggled her face under Carter's chin. The sun would be coming up shortly, and if they weren't going to be doing other things then they really needed to get some sleep, other wise it would be another day of grumpy Carter.

"Hmm …" Carter wrapped her arms around Rosie and smiled contentedly. "I'll call Beta after breakfast if my dad hasn't called us first. They might be able to tell us something new. Then how about we show Maria the town? Take her for ice-cream? I'm sure Ed wouldn't mind tagging along. Oh and …" She looked down at her sleeping friend and lowered her voice until she was whispering. "Remind me to smack Ed for staring at my girlfriend's butt."

"I think it was your hands on my butt that had him staring." Rosie mumbled before falling asleep.

TBC

..................................................

I wasn't sure if i could get this part down before the end of the weekend but i got love and managed to post. Show me love for part 9


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 9

Carter felt as though her whole body was smiling as she watched Rosie. She handed Ed a glass of orange juice and poured a bowl of Lucky Charms for Maria. Carter stood in the doorway to the kitchen for a little while longer, taking in the view of her girlfriend. Rosie looked stunning in a yellow sundress, the colour reminding Carter of Rosie's coronation and the moment that Carter decided that she wouldn't be retuning to Louisiana without her best friend. As she entered the kitchen she slapped the back of Ed's head and came around the table to hand Rosie the milk from the fridge.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ed yelped.

"Last night." Carter lifted a dark brow at her friend before turning back to Rosie and pressing a quick kiss to the other woman's lips. "And … stop expecting Rosie to wait on you. Get the juice yourself next time."

Ed grumbled as he poured milk onto the cereal Rosie had given him before Carter had come into the kitchen. He hadn't asked, she had offered. He received another quick smack for his grumbling.

"You were very loud last night." Maria swallowed a spoon of mostly marshmallow shapes and gave Carter a displeased look. "Could you please try to keep it down, tonight? I am not at my best without a full nights rest."

Ed choked on his Frosties as he took a gasping breath. He looked over to Rosie and watched the blush spread across her cheeks.

"We were only talking." Carter glared. "So sorry." She didn't mean it.

"I heard squeaking. It sounded like when the King and Queen were on state business and one of my nannies took me to the servant's quarters. She made me sleep on the sofa so that she could share her bed with one of the guards." Maria spoke clearly. She knew what she had heard and it was definitely more than just talking. "I heard squeaking then too, Carter. The Queen was not best pleased when I informed her of the sub-par cotton thread count of the sheets she made me use. She went quite red when I told her that I was unable to sleep because of the incessant squeaking. I never did see that particular nanny again."

Carter blinked owlishly at the little tale before turning to Ed, catching him staring again. "Rosie was bouncing. That is all."

Ed's jaw dropped.

"Dude!" Carter grimaced. "Do not look at me like that."

Ed's brows creased once he finally focused on his friend's words. "Like what?"

"Like you're imagining naked fun time with Carter and Rosie. Eww!" She glanced at Rosie, noticing her friend's eyes narrow. "Not eww at you, Rosie. You probably look really good naked and having fun. Just Ed and his fantasy's eww – imagining us." She punched him in the arm as his eyes became glazed again. "STOP IT!"

"Hey!" Ed rubbed at the sore spot on his arm that Carter managed to catch each time she hit him. "You're both hot … and I am a man."

"Barely." Carter bit.

"It is rude of you to think of us doing what you think we were doing, which we definitely were not doing …" Rosie glanced quickly towards Maria with an assuring smile before looking towards Carter with a more chagrined expression. "… Whilst in company, Ed." Rosie finished with a high eyebrow and a pointed look at the young man. "We are having breakfast." She swallowed hard as Carter stuck out her tongue and licked at a drop of orange juice running down the side of her glass. "It is not an appropriate time or place for such thoughts."

"Yes, Ed." Maria drew out the shortened name as though she wanted to call him Edward, Edwin or Edmund but didn't know which Ed he was. "Take it to the bathroom."

Rosie snorted at the unexpected remark before covering her mouth quickly. Ed blushed wildly and Carter glared. Her oldest friend, doing that, was not something she needed to think about.

"Do not even think of taking those thoughts to the bathroom, dude!" She grimaced.

"I wasn't thinking anything." Ed held up his hands.

"Yeah, right." Carter glared before pointing at his cereal. "Just eat your breakfast." She turned her gaze towards Maria. Taking into account what Rosie had said the previous night about her giving the young princess another chance, Carter smiled. It was a little forced and probably looked off but at least she was trying. "You up for a trip into town today?"

Maria turned her head to look behind her and then looked back towards Carter once she realised that she had been talking to her. She narrowed her eyes. "Just you and I?"

"I'm not going to take you out into the bayou and feed you to the gators or anything." Carter snapped until she felt Rosie's hand take her own. "I thought we could all go." She visible calmed. "You too, Ed."

"Sure." Ed shrugged. "I usually just hang at home anyway unless you're around … and distractions would be good." He had the grace to look sheepish at his final words.

Carter was tempted to hit her friend again, but Rosie's hand in her own prevented any violence from occurring. "I was thinking of Main Street for ice-cream, no frozen yoghurt for us previous employees." She gave Rosie a soft smile. "Then how about bowling? Us, against you two."

"Oh c'mon." Ed whined. "Why do you get to team up with Rosie? How about me and Rosie against you and Maria?"

"I do not think that that is the best of ideas, Ed." Rosie interrupted just as Carter's mouth opened. "You would be the better teacher for Maria. I have very little experience with bowling and Carter has very little patience." She smirked.

"Hey!" Carter squeaked. "I taught you, didn't I?"

Rosie shook her head. "Telling me to fire at my own targets is not teaching, Carter."

"You got a strike, didn't you? Can't be taught better than that."

"What is bowling?" Maria piped up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Carter made a quick phone call to PPPBeta before grabbing the keys to her father's SUV and heading outside where her friend's and Maria were waiting. Ed was standing on the jetty with Maria pointing at various things around him and talking animatedly.

"Is your father well?" Rosie had noticed her beaming smile as soon as Carter came out of the house.

Carter nodded her head and practically skipped over to where Rosie was standing. "The Director wasn't happy that Collins broke protocol but she said that they had received a short communication from my dad and that they were sending transport helicopters out to pick up Alpha site personnel and princesses. He's going to be coming home as soon as he's debriefed." She wrapped her arms around Rosie's waist and lifted her off the ground with a spin. "He's coming home."

Rosie giggled. "I am very happy for you, Carter."

"Me too." Carter's smile spread into a grin as she stepped nearer to her friend. "Maria can go into the program until her douche of a brother is no longer a threat … and you and I can finally have the vacation we deserve." She pressed her lips to Rosie's for a quick kiss.

"Hey! Get your asses in gear." Carter yelled over Rosie's shoulder once they had separated. She felt the other woman flinch at how loud she was. "Sorry." She pressed another kiss to Rosie's cheek and one to her mouth, chuckling when Rosie grabbed her face and deepened the kisses, slipping her tongue into Carter's mouth. Carter swallowed hard as they parted for air. "Eager much?"

"For you?" Rosie licked at her sensitive lips. "Definitely."

"You guys?" Ed crossed his arms over his chest as he and Maria neared. His friends were making out right in front of them as though they didn't exist. "This is not a distraction."

Maria arched an eyebrow. "I agree with Ed. You're just pouring fuel on his fire." She almost tut-tutted.

Carter pulled away from Rosie and quickly looked at Ed. "Sorry."

………………………………………………………………………………………......

There wasn't much to Main Street but it was pretty, so they walked the length and then headed straight for the Ice-cream parlour. Carter and Rosie walked very close together with Ed and Maria trailing behind. Most people, who had met Rosie when she had first come to town, still believed that she was a cousin of Carter's, so even as their hands brushed together, they kept a modicum of distance. They had already been on the receiving end of strange looks because of how 'friendly' they were when they visited. Helen often looked at them with an odd glint in her eyes and Carter wondered if the bus driver had figured out that there was no familial blood between her and Rosie.

Carter opened the door to Iced Delights and held it for Rosie, letting it go as Ed neared. Ed scowled but held the door open for Maria to enter. They all walked to the counter, peering inside the glass case to see what varieties of ice-cream they had to offer. Rosie immediately pointed to strawberry swirl and asked for a small cup. Ed chose a scoop of mint chocolate chip and a scoop of tutti-fruit in a cone. Carter grimaced at his choice as she was handed it. She passed it back and began the long wait for Maria to chose which flavour cone she wanted. Eventually she chose white chocolate and vanilla with rainbow sprinkles. Carter knew what she wanted before they had even entered the shop. Triple Chocolate with a warmed fudge sauce in a large cup. She paid and turned towards Rosie.

"Can I have some?" Rosie looked wide eyed in wonder at Carter's gooey dessert.

Carter smirked when she noticed that the small strawberry swirl had already been eaten. She was seriously tempted to kiss her girlfriend right there in the shop so that she could have a taste of the sweet pink ice-cream but decided against being known as kissing cousins. Carter scooped up some of her fudge sauce and melting ice-cream, guiding it carefully to Rosie's waiting mouth. She chewed on her lower lip as she watched Rosie swallow with an appreciative hum.

Rosie couldn't help the huge smile that lifted her lips as she watched Carter's eyes darken. She loved being able affect Carter in this way. Rosie was so very tempted by a kiss but instead, she turned on her heal and walked towards the others waiting by the door.

Carter released a deep calming breath before she joined her friends.

Just as Carter neared the group the door to the parlour opened. "Brooke?" Carter frowned. She barely recognised the very blonde, former brunette. "You and Chelsea home for the summer too?" She had heard that they had gotten over their Homecoming argument and had been accepted into the same college. Back to being BFE's – Bitches For Ever.

Brooke squinted at the foursome hanging by the door until recognition struck like a lightening bolt. "Carter? Rosie? Ted? Strange girl?" Brooke smiled to herself at remembering. "I thought that you were in Costa Rico?"

"Costa Luna." Rosie enunciated carefully.

"Whatever." Brooke shrugged as she started to push past them.

Carter's frown deepened. "Chelsea?"

"Brooke." Brooke spoke very slowly. "You've been away too long, Carter."

"No, Brooke." Carter sighed. "I asked if you and Chelsea were home for the holidays."

"Home from where?"

"Forget it." Carter groaned before moving aside and letting Brooke through.

"Chelsea is working at her father's yoghurt shop if you wanted to see her." The platinum blonde smiled.

"Great." Carter groaned. "I was hoping for a few weeks without running into her."

"Oh you probably won't be just running into her. Her father and I decided that Chelsea needed to work off her own credit cards ever since she maxed them out during spring break. She's very busy."

"Her father and I?" Ed puzzled.

Brooke's smile widened, showing off very white veneers. Her hand shot out so that everyone in the small group could see the rock on her ring finger. "Yeah, we're engaged to be married." She swiped at her hair, making sure that the diamond dazzled. "We became very close after I was kicked out of school for lewd behaviour. It was Chelsea's fault, you know? She told me that a visible panty line was a big no-no so I went without. So what if I drank too much and gave a couple of sorority sisters an eye full as I pole danced around that street sign? Isn't that what school's for?"

"Erm … okay." Carter began to push her friends through the door and onto the street. "Nice seeing you Brooke."

Rosie's giggle became infectious as they managed to break free of the ditsy blonde.

"Brooke as Chelsea's stepmother is disturbing." Ed grimaced. "But I wish I could've been there for the pole dance."

Carter was still laughing as she pulled out her vibrating cell phone. She handed her ice-cream to Rosie. Sliding open her phone she noticed that the call was from work. "Carter Mason." Carter spoke, hoping that the transport helicopters had reached her father sooner than expected and that this was now a call from her dad.

"Carter,"

"Dad?"

"They know where you are, Carter." Joe Mason spoke quickly. "The mole has leaked Princess Maria's location. Pack light and head out of town. I will find you, Carter."

Carter swallowed hard at the panic that formed in her throat. "How long, sir?"

"Unknown, Carter, a couple of hours tops. I'm on my way."

Carter had already started to shuffle the others back towards where they had parked the SUV.

"I'll call you when we have a team in Louisiana. Give me and only me your location then. Understand me, Carter?"

"Yes sir."

"It's going to take at least twenty hours to get into position and then depending on locale, another three hours to reach you. I'm proud of you both, Carter. Keep Maria safe."

"Will do, sir." Carter snapped the phone shut and turned towards her partner. "We need to go."

"Fredrick has found me, hasn't he?" Maria's face paled as she stared at the two agents assigned to protect her.

Carter nodded shortly. "Major Mason is on his way but we need to leave town."

"What do you want me to do, Carter?" Ed asked even though he knew that this was their life and not his. As much as he wanted to help them, he couldn't, but he still had to ask.

"Go back to school." Carter rounded on her oldest friend. "Once they realise that we're not at the house, they'll probably come looking. I'm hoping that they won't come into town but if they do, there are a lot of people who have seen you with us."

"Then won't it be safer if I come with you guys?"

"He is correct, Carter." Rosie crossed her arms over her chest, ready to argue her point. "If Fredrick's men come here and find no clue as to where we have gone, Ed will be a target."

Carter stared at her partner for a short while before finally agreeing. "Okay, Rosie." Carter pulled open the car door and waited for Rosie to climb in before slamming it shut. She started the SUV as all the doors were shut and seatbelts were fastened. "Just need to grab those envelopes and we're out of here."

TBC

............................................................................

Show me much love for part 10


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 10

"Damn it, Ed. This isn't a road trip." Carter huffed as they continued along the highway. She had been driving for almost four hours and she was starting to go a little stir crazy being stuck in a car with Ed and Maria. They had not shut up since leaving town.

Home had been a very short stop. Emptying out the envelopes, Carter had pocketed the cash, key-card and a single form of I.D for herself, Rosie and Maria. Ed would just have to keep his head down for now. She grabbed sodas from the fridge and locked the house up behind her. Major Mason said that they wouldn't be running for long and it was necessary to get out of town as quickly as possible, so she hadn't let Maria out of the car to pack up a few of her belongings. That did not have time for Maria's version of packing light. Carter, Rosie and Joe Mason all had emergency kit in the back of the SUV for 'just in case' situations, they would make do.

"But there's a drive-thru Wendy's a couple more miles down the road." Ed whined. "What's five minutes, Carter? I'm hungry."

Carter alternated between glaring in the rear-view mirror at her friend and staring at the road ahead.

Rosie reached for Carter's hand and laced their fingers. "Ed gets drowsy when he eats, Carter. If we feed him enough, he may fall asleep." She smiled at Carter's soft chuckle. "I am feeling a little hungry too."

Carter's eyes turned to the other woman. "Okay. There's a store near the Wendy's." Dark eyes retuned to the long road ahead. "I'll jump out there and get supplies for tonight. You can drive over and get the burgers and pick me up once you're done."

"What do we need supplies for?" Ed scooted forward in his seat until he was between the two front seats. "I thought that this was a short term thing."

"It is." Carter sighed. "But shit happens; Ed and we need to be prepared. We won't make the hotel by nightfall."

"Hotel, what hotel? I thought that we keep driving."

Carter shook her head. Letting go of Rosie's hand, she rifled in her pants pocket and pulled out the key-card she had stashed and held it up. She then tucked it back into her skinny jeans and reached out for Rosie's hand again. "My dad set up those emergency packs. He always told me to head towards the Baton Inn. He's an old friend of the concierge and there's no connection with the PPP. We'll be able to hide out there until backup arrives."

"We will set up camp for tonight." Rosie added. "And then head to the hotel tomorrow."

"What is camp?" Maria frowned.

Carter chuckled evilly. "You, me, Rosie and Ed squeezed together in a two man tent until sunrise." Her humour faded when she realised what she had just said. "Crap!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The campsite Carter chose was almost filled to capacity. A busy site would be better for blending in, so Carter drove the SUV past rows of tents and found a pitch in the middle of a large group of small tents.

Carter pursed her lips as she looked down at the two man tent she and Ed had erected. When she looked up she saw Rosie and Maria returning from the toilet block. "It's going to be tight." She frowned.

Three bed mats, three sleeping bags and four people.

"I haven't got sleepwear." Maria looked positively aghast at the thought of sleeping in a field, in a tent.

"We could all sleep in our underwear." Ed grinned.

Carter hit her friend. His grin had seemed a little too lascivious for her liking.

"We shall have to sleep in what we are wearing." Rosie spoke up. "We can change into our clean clothes tomorrow."

"Yeah," Carter piped in. "I'm sure Rosie and I can fix up something for Maria out of the kit we've got in the car and Ed, you can wear something of my dads."

"But I usually just sleep in my boxers."

"Too much information, dude." Carter grimaced. "And you will be keeping your pants on tonight."

Ed crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at his shorter friend. "Okay." He relented as she glared at him. "So how are we going to do this?"

Carter took a deep breath as she thought out their predicament. "We put the mats together, open up a sleeping bag for underneath and use the other two as blankets. The weather's nice and mild so we should all be warm enough."

"I was thinking more about positions."

"I do not feel comfortable sleeping next to a boy." Maria spoke a little too loudly and a group of teenagers in the next tent across started to giggle.

"I'm a man." Ed glared.

"If you say so, dude." Carter chuckled.

Rosie leaned in closer to Carter. "I do not think it wise that you sleep next to Maria." Her voice was low enough that the other two couldn't hear her.

"What are you trying to say, Rosie?" Carter scowled. "I can control my homicidal urges."

"If you say so, Carter." Rosie smirked before leaning closer still so that her mouth hovered over her girlfriend's ear. "I would really rather not sleep next to Ed."

Carter turned her head and caught Rosie's lips with her own. It was a short but sweet kiss that left both women smiling. "Okay." Carter spoke up to include the others in their group. "Ed, me, Rosie and then Maria. Is everyone in agreement?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Good." She clapped her hands together. "Ed, start a fire. There's wood in with the supplies I bought. There's also snacks and cocoa. I'm gonna go take a look around."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Carter blinked slowly. It was still too early to be awake but the sun had started to rise in the early morning sky. Her lips turned up into a small smile as she took in the beautiful young woman sleeping besides her. She rubbed her nose against Rosie's and pressed a gentle kiss to her soft lips. Rosie's bottom lip dropped open slightly as she accepted the kiss, but she remained asleep. Waking up next to Rosie each morning was something Carter felt that she could really get used to.

It had been very late when they had finally decided to squash themselves into the small tent. Carter had taken another quick walk around the site, making sure that they were all safe and that the area was secure – at least as secure as was possible on a public camp site. There was no way in which they could be spotted from the road and she hoped that this was the last place Fredrick's men would think that they would hide a princess. Carter knew that they would have hit her home town to find them gone and would now be searching.

Carter tried to press her body more firmly against the warmth emanating from her girlfriend but found herself pinned by an arm around her waist, an arm that was not Rosie's. She reached under the sleeping bag and lifted Ed's hairy hand from her stomach with a grimace.

Ed shifted into Carter's back as his hand was moved. Carter's eyes became wide with shock. She scrambled to her feet, hunched over in the small tent.

"Wait for me." Rosie mumbled sleepily. "I have to go to."

Carter's eyes darted wildly about the tent. She wanted out and now.

"What is wrong?" Rosie squinted up. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Carter shook her head.

"What's going on?" Ed yawned as he turned onto his back, the sleeping bag falling to the side.

Carter's eyes became huge. She kicked Ed's feet and glared at his face whilst pointing at his crotch. "Cover that thing up."

Ed looked down along his own body. "Shit." He gasped as he quickly bunched the sleeping bag back around him. "Sorry." He grimaced up at his angry looking friend. "Gotta pee."

"Then go." Carter hissed.

As Ed scrambled to get out of the tent as quickly as possible before he died of embarrassment, Carter crumpled to the floor and into Rosie's lap.

"I think he likes you." Rosie couldn't help but tease. Carter had looked mortified to be on the receiving end of her oldest friend's morning glory.

"Oh god." Carter groaned against Rosie's throat. "I feel so violated."

Rosie started to laugh.

"Will I ever get a proper night's sleep around you two?" Maria grumbled.

"Someone is trying to kill you." Carter's narrowed eyes peered over Rosie's shoulder and down at the younger woman. "I'm surprised you can sleep at all."

Maria huffed before turning over and dragging the remaining sleeping bag over her head.

Rosie arched an eyebrow at her friend, silently asking if her snarky comment had really been necessary.

"Sorry, Maria." Carter grudgingly sighed. She returned her face to the crook of Rosie's neck and kissed the smooth skin. "Sorry, Rosie." She murmured.

Rosie pressed her lips against Carter's dark hair and rubbed her hand up and down her girlfriend's back. "It is okay, Carter. You have had quite the shock." She couldn't help her smirk as Carter shuddered in her arms.

"He should be able to control that thing by now." Carter sighed as she felt herself relax in the gentle hold. She let her lips drift over tanned skin.

Rosie tilted her head to the side, allowing Carter better access to sensitive area between her ear and jaw. She chewed on her lower lip. She had never been kissed like this before and the feelings were quite overwhelming. "I do not …" She gasped as teeth grazed her earlobe. "I do not think that … they are ever fully able to control their penises."

"Oh my god." Carter groaned. "You just had to say penises, didn't you?" Her head shot up, her distaste evident by the curl of her lip. "You just totally shot my mood to shit."

Rosie slapped at Carter's arm, unable to stop her own giggle.

"Guys?" Ed's low voice drifted in from outside the tent. He peeled open the zipper and popped his head inside. "A couple of huge-assed black SUV's have just passed the site. I'm not sure but I think they might be Fred's men." He began to crawl inside pushing the rolled up sleeping bag in front of him. "They're heading in the same direction that we were but now they're in front."

"We should go back to you're little house, Carter." Maria sat up, now very awake.

Carter shook her head.

"They would leave someone there in case we returned." Rosie spoke quietly so that they wouldn't wake up any of the campers around them.

Dark brows furrowed in thought as Carter chewed on her thumb nail. "We still need to get to the Baton Inn. We'll be safe there."

"But what if we run into those goons?" Ed questioned. "Maybe back is the better option."

"No." Carter shook her head again. "We need to ditch the Land Rover. I think I heard some of the girls in the tent opposite say that they got here by bus. We'll wait for them to wake up and ask." She turned so that she could see Rosie's face. "What do you think?"

Rosie nodded her head in agreement and squeezed Carter a little tighter in her arms. "If the bus goes near or even past the Baton Inn, we should be fine. It is a good idea but what about your father's car?"

"It's old." Carter replied. "Most of the kids around here wouldn't know what to do if it broke down. I'll loosen a couple of plugs and the connectors leading to the battery. We can say that we broke down and need a ride."

"Nice one." Ed managed a small smile. His fear, at seeing the large black vehicles, slowly started to abate. "We'll just have to carry everything we need."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

They waited for three and three-quarter hours for the teenagers in the next tent to wake up. Their little tent was packed up and ready to go in fifteen minutes, so it was a very long, very tedious wait.

Rosie, Maria and Ed had walked the campsite twice just trying to stay out from under Carter's feet.

Eventually, the giggling girls had woken to the wheezing sounds of Carter trying to start the pale blue SUV. She swore and kicked as she played her part.

"My dad's gonna disown me when he finds out I killed his car." Carter pretended to panic. "We were supposed to meet up with him on Friday in Kenner. If only I could get to my Uncle Charlie, he's a mechanic and he could bring me back to fix it."

"Where's your Uncle Charlie?" One of the teenagers asked with a tilt of her head.

"Just a couple of towns away." Carter waved her hand in the general direction that she needed to go. She was amazed that none of them had offered her a cell phone to call him. That was one excuse about her fake Uncle Charlie's inability to use a phone because of dyspraxia and an inner ear problem, which she needn't have come up with.

"Oh, there's a bus that goes that way at eleven." The strawberry blonde spoke up as she peered at Carter from under straight bangs. "That's the one we're catching. You can come with us, if you like?" She battered her eyelashes at Carter and smiled.

Carter returned the girls smile with one of her own. "That would be great. Thanks."

TBC

Show me love for part 11


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 11

"So, I'll see you for dinner?" Charlie smiled coyly. She ruffled her strawberry blonde bangs with her fingers before reaching out to touch Carter's forearm. "About six?"

Carter shrugged her shoulders as she looked behind to see her room door slam shut. "Sure." She smiled. "We should be hungry by then."

Ed shook his head as he watched the young redhead flirt shamelessly with his friend, but he was completely convinced that Carter just wasn't seeing what they were all seeing. She only had eyes for Rosie.

The bus into town had been busy so they had had to split into pairs. Rosie sat with Maria near the back of the bus and Carter sat with Ed about six rows down. The giggling teenagers from the campsite had claimed four chairs together before Carter's group had paid the driver and clambered aboard. Rosie was about to sit opposite the teens but Maria had insisted that they sit nearer to the back. It hadn't taken Carter long to find out that the redhead was Charlie from Lafayette, that she was about to start her final year of high school and then she was hoping to go to Emory.

"Where'd Rosie go?" Carter turned to look at Ed. Her brow furrowed.

"Into our room." Ed lifted his hand to knock on the door to the room they had been assigned.

Carter just nodded her head. "Okay." She drawled before smiling back at Charlie. "See you guys tonight." She waved and then walked into the room as Maria opened the door.

Ed, ever observant, noticed Charlie's smile slip. "Look," He lowered his voice so that only the redhead could hear him. "Carter's … taken." He blew out a long breath. "She probably doesn't even realise that you're interested … but … you know … I am, if you'd like to have dinner with me?"

Charlie shook her head. "No thanks." She grimaced before heading into her own shared room.

* * *

Carter stood just inside the door and looked around their room. Two beds, a sofa and an en-suite bathroom. It was roomier than the tent and for that, Carter was grateful.

Rosie exited the bathroom, caught one look at the warm smile on Carter's face and turned back around. She slammed the door behind her. She stood with her arms crossed, glaring at the door, waiting for Carter.

Dark brows knitted. Carter looked at Maria and then back to the door separating her from her best friend. "What did you do?" She growled at the young princess.

"I think it was you and not me, Carter Mason." Maria clasped her hands in front of herself and lifted her chin.

"Huh?" Carter tilted her head as she tried to think about what she could have done to upset Rosie. Pursing her lips she moved across the room and tapped at the bathroom door. "Rosie, are you okay in there?" She spoke through the wood.

The bathroom door flew open. "Do you like her? That … that girl." Rosie frowned, her arms once again crossing over her chest. Her feelings were mixed and she didn't know whether to be hurt or angry. She didn't really think that she should be feeling either of those things because she trusted Carter, but every time that girl looked at Carter, Rosie could feel the jealousy curdling within her stomach.

Carter stepped forward, forcing Rosie to move back into the bathroom. She shut the door behind them and twisted the lock. Dark eyes caught the jumble of feelings pass over her best friend's face. Carter caught the belt loop of Rosie's black uniform combat pants and pulled the other woman into her body. "What's going on?" She tucked strands of rich brown hair behind Rosie's ear and cupped her cheek.

Rosie let out a deep breath, her shoulder's dipping slightly. She pressed her face into Carter's neck and sighed. "I am just being silly."

"You're never silly." Carter ran her hand up and down her friend's back. "Everything's just so stressful right now. Once Maria is in protective custody, you and I will go lay on the jetty with our feet in the water. Or … we can even go check out the grove." She felt Rosie smile against the sensitive skin of her neck. "You want to talk about what's got you so riled?"

Rosie took a deep breath, taking in the comforting scent of her best friend. "I do not like that girl, Carter and I know that I am being irrational but … she flirts with you, in front of me and that is just rude." She stayed within Carter's arms; pulling back just enough so that she could see Carter's confused face. She should have known that Carter was unaware of the strawberry blonde's intensions.

Carter chuckled softly. "C'mon. No way was she flirting with me."

"You truly do not realise just how attractive you are, Carter." Rosie's lips lifted into a smile that widened as Carter blushed.

"You have to be kidding me?" Carter could feel the heat rise in her face. "Next to you, I'm an ugly duckling."

Rosie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and hugged her. She placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "You are so very beautiful, Carter Mason and I am not the only one to think so."

Carter's eyes came up to meet Rosie's, her dark brows knitted. "Charlie?"

Rosie huffed at the other girl's name. "Charlie, Ed and Donnie as well as countless others. Have you never noticed the way some of the other Royal Guards see you?" She waited for Carter to shake her head. "Some of them look at you the same way Joe does … with a father's pride, other's see you as a sister and friend and some of them look at you like Ed used to look at you."

"Ed?" Carter squeaked, burying her face against Rosie's shoulder. "Oh god, don't say it."

Rosie chuckled. "I suspect that his feelings have changed over the years, Carter. I do not think he is as head over heels as he used to be." She could feel the other woman's groan through the long-sleeved tee she was wearing. "After all, he thinks that we have been courting since Homecoming."

"Courting?" She scoffed at the antiquated term. "Homecoming?" Carter's lips quirked into an affectionate grin. "I love that boy but he sure is dumb." She chuckled.

"I think it is we who are dumb, Carter Mason." Rosie smirked. "Ed recognised how we felt about each other two years before we did."

Carter sighed. "Okay, I'll give him that. So, what do I do about Charlie? I think I might have agreed to have dinner with her."

Rosie blanched. She took as step back from Carter, placing her hands on her hips. "Alone?"

"I said we." Carter frantically shook her head as dark eyes narrowed. "I distinctly remember saying we."

"Then we shall all go to dinner." Rosie lifted her head and straightened her shoulders. "If Charlie dares to blatantly express her interest in you, then I shall set her straight."

"She's seen us together, Rosie." Carter squirmed as Queen Rosalinda stood before her. "You kissed me at the bus stop and we were holding hands."

"Then she knows that you are taken." Rosie took a deep breath. "What time is dinner?"

Carter chewed at her lower lip as she took in her normally peaceful friend. "Six." She replied.

Rosie nodded her head shortly. Her head tilting slightly when she noticed the gentle flush to Carter's face and the way she nipped at her lip.

"Rosie?" Carter ran her tongue across her lips. "Wanna make out?"

Rosie took a quick look around the bathroom they were standing in. It was clean and they were alone for the first time in what felt like forever. "Okay."

* * *

When the two women finally exited the bathroom they found Ed and Maria sitting together on the couch watching TV. Ed was trying to explain Lost but only succeeded in confusing the young princess further. With a shake of his head, Ed channel surfed until he hit the Disney channel.

"This is about wizards in New York." He explained as a new episode started. "It's funny. I think you'll like it." He turned to her with a frown on his face. "You do like funny, don't you?"

"I like funny, Ed." Maria settled back into the couch. "I just haven't watched most of the shows that you have. We do get the Simpsons back home though."

"You want me to find the Simpsons for you? It's probably on at least one channel."

Maria shook her head and gave Ed a gentle smile. "No, this wizard program will be fine."

Carter crossed the room with Rosie's hand tucked inside her own. She nudged Ed's knee with her own, encouraging him to scoot along so that she and Rosie could also sit on the couch. "I love this show." Carter grinned. "It even makes my dad laugh."

"Talking about your dad …" Ed piped in. "Has he called yet?"

Carter shook her head but pulled out her cell phone and checked, just in case. "I'm not worried though. If he's not in the States by now, he will be soon."

"Do you think that we'll have to stay the night?"

"I'm not sure." Carter turned to look at her friend and noticed the worry in his brown eyes. "No one's going to find us here, Ed. Maria's safe."

"Good." Ed turned his attention back to the TV. "Nice hicky by the way."

Carter slammed a hand across her neck, covering the patch of skin where Rosie's lips had lingered. She blushed furiously and turned just in time to see Rosie's smirk. "You marked me?" Carter hissed.

"Now she will know that you are mine." Rosie spoke quietly and arched an eyebrow.

Ed chuckled at his friends before covering it up with a cough and pointing at the TV. "It's funny." He swallowed as the two women glared at him. He nudged Carter's arm when Rosie turned her attention towards The Wizards of Waverly Place. "Talk about possessive?" He smirked. "But you might just need a little more than a hicky to scare Charlie off."

Carter's brow furrowed as she thought of the strawberry blonde. She seemed like a friendly girl, a little talkative and tad too touchy feely, but she was nice. Carter decided that she would pull Charlie to one side at some point during dinner for a little chat. She would set the record straight, let Charlie know that she was only interested in one woman, before Rosie went Queen Rosalinda on her ass. Maybe, it was possible that they could part ways on friendly terms.

* * *

Three tables had to be pushed together for dinner in the hotel restaurant. Charlie and her friends sat on one side of the long table whilst Carter and her group sat on the other side. It wasn't lost on anyone that Charlie had quickly chosen the chair opposite Carter.

Ed wasn't the only one to notice that the longer Carter ignored Charlie, the more she tried to gain Carter's attention. But, Carter wasn't really ignoring the redhead; she was just more focused on the beautiful woman to her right. She answered Charlie's questions politely but didn't ask any of her own. It was a very one-sided conversation.

Rosie had not been happy when Charlie sat opposite them in her short skirt and low cut top. She felt Carter's lips against her cheek or her hand on her thigh when the girl became more overtly flirty. Rosie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as Charlie reached for the salt, her shirt left little to the imagination and Carter's attempts at distracting her from the redhead were becoming less effective.

Carter couldn't help her smirk as she looked towards Ed. He was almost drooling at his view of Charlie's cleavage. "I think the boy's in lust." She whispered into Rosie's ear.

Rosie shook her head but let a small smile play on her lips. "He used to have better taste."

Dark eyes flickered to Rosie's full lips as she spoke. She watched carefully as a tongue peeked out and moistened her lips. Carter dipped her chin forward and pressed her mouth to Rosie's in a quick kiss, jerking back as her cell phone began to vibrate.

Rosie's eyes lifted as she felt the vibrations through their close proximity. "Your father?"

Carter read the phone display and nodded.

"Are you in trouble or did your uncle manage to fix the SUV?" Charlie asked from across the table.

"I'll soon find out." Carter tried to cover her previous lie. "I'll be back in a minute." She slipped up the screen on the cell to answer it. "Dad." Standing from the tables, she crossed the room heading for the foyer so that her call was a little more private.

"Where are you?" Joe Mason spoke quickly, knowing that he would be able to reconnect with his daughter once they were out of danger.

"The Baton Inn." Carter replied.

"Good."

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"We'll be there just before twenty-one hundred, Carter. Is everything still okay?"

"Yes, sir. Ed's with us. We couldn't leave him in town."

"Okay." Major Mason understood what could have happened if Ed had been caught by Fredrick's men. He was a good friend who knew too much about his daughter and Rosie to be safe in that situation. "Be ready, Carter."

"Will do, sir." She slid the phone shut and slipped it back into her pants pocket.

"Sir?" Charlie spoke from behind Carter. "A little formal, aren't we?"

Carter turned on her heel and her brow furrowed. "It's just what I call him." It was rude to listen in on someone else's conversation and Carter wondered just how much she had actually heard. She went over her side of the phone call and slowly let out a relieved breath.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders with nonchalance as she neared Carter. She didn't really care what the other woman called her father. "So, you in trouble?"

Carter shook her head. "He's just glad that we're safe. He's coming to fetch us though."

"Oh." Charlie's smile faded. "When?"

"Tonight."

"So, this is our last night together for a while?" Charlie looked up at Carter through thick lashes. She reached out and took Carter's hand in her own, pressing a piece of paper into her palm.

Carter pulled her hand back and looked down at the paper. A phone number and an email address. "You do realise that I'm with Rosie, right?"

Charlie shrugged. "You could do better."

Carter couldn't help scoff. "And you think that you're better than her?"

Charlie captured her full bottom lip between sharp teeth and nodded. "C'mon, Carter. She's such a Plain Jane. You need someone a little more exciting in your life."

"More excitement is probably the one thing that I don't need." Carter smirked. "You have Rosie pegged all wrong, Charlie. I'm in love with her." She reached out and patted her hand against the other woman's shoulder. "I'm flattered but …" She shook her head. "No."

"Oh well." Charlie's eyes fell to the carpet. "Can't say I didn't try?"

"We can still be friends." Carter stepped nearer to the younger woman, thinking that maybe she should give her a hug.

"Friends?" Charlie sniffled, her head down.

Carter swallowed hard. She hated making people cry, especially girls who liked her. Taking a deep breath, she closed the gap between herself and Charlie and awkwardly wrapped her arms around Charlie's shoulders. "Sure. I'll email you."

Charlie's emerald eyes came up to meet warm brown. She watched as Carter gave her a half smile. Surging forward, Charlie pressed her lips to Carter's.

Gasping in surprise and then regretting it when Charlie's tongue slipped past her lips, Carter pushed back. "Don't do that." She swiped angrily at her mouth. Dark eyes glared at the smirk on red lips.

"Tell me you didn't prefer that over Plain Jane's timid little kisses?" Charlie advanced on Carter, reaching out for her hands, wanting to pull her in for another kiss.

Carter didn't even reply, she just shook her head in disappointment and stalked back towards the restaurant leaving Charlie standing in the hotel foyer.

"You should not have done that."

Charlie spun on her heel and tilted her head as she looked down at the young blonde. "She liked it."

"No, she didn't." Maria crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, I say she did and I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't call me as soon as she got away from that prissy bitch." Charlie smirked as she mirrored Maria by crossing her own arms.

Maria glowered, her lips a thin line. "Do not call Rosalinda a bitch. She is the most kind and friendly and protective …" She stopped herself before she slipped up and said queen. "… Friend anyone could wish to know."

""Yeah, well that 'bitch' has a chain around Carter's neck and Carter deserves better." Charlie couldn't believe the nerve of the girl going toe to toe with her.

"You are no better than trash." Maria spat.

Charlie slapped the blonde hard across the face. Her green eyes quickly scanned the area to see if anyone had seen her strike the younger woman. Satisfied that no one had noticed, she stepped into Maria's personal space and fisted a handful of long golden hair. She faked a smile for anyone looking over and spoke through her teeth. "Carter is mine, little girl." She twisted Maria's hair in her hand and watched tears spring to pale blue eyes. "Now get out of here before I kick your ass."

Maria's chin trembled even as she held her head high. "You will not hear the last of this."

"Scram." Charlie hissed.

Maria glanced towards the restaurant and then to the elevators behind Charlie. Too afraid to move past the angry redhead, Maria turned and ran towards the revolving doors leading to the cool night air. Tears began to trickle over her cheeks as she reached the doors.

Charlie heaved a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. She plastered a smile on her face and walked back into the restaurant where her friends were eating. She heard Ed ask what was taking Maria so long as she neared the table. "I just saw her heading outside." Charlie pointed back towards the foyer. "Said she needed some air."

Rosie pushed her chair away from the table and gave Carter a worried look. Maria knew that she shouldn't be outside on her own. She moved quickly past the group followed by her partner.

Charlie grabbed a hold of Carter's arm before she could leave. "You didn't tell her about our little kiss?" She smirked.

Carter tore her arm from Charlie's grasp. She stepped menacingly towards the other girl. "Back off, Chuck." She pressed her finger into Charlie's chest. "Before I end up doing something not so stupid."

Charlie paled at the anger swirling in dark eyes. "Just thought ..." She held up her hands and took a step back. "... That you would've told her if you're so in love."

"Fuck you." Carter ground out between clenched teeth.

"Carter?" Ed placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "We need to go find Maria."

Carter tore her eyes from Charlie's and quickly headed out of the restaurant followed by Ed.

She reached the foyer just as Rosie stepped through the revolving doors. Calling her name as her friend stepped outside, their eyes met and Rosie smiled back because she was only a few feet away from Maria.

Carter reached the doors just in time to watch as the side of a black transit van opened up and, first Maria and then Rosie were grabbed from behind and bustled into the darkness inside. Rosie kicked out, loosing a sneaker as it snagged on the van door before it slammed shut.

Carter hit the pavement as the van sped away from The Baton Inn. Grabbing Rosie's black and white Converse from the gutter, she began to run.

TBC

Sorry this one took so long. I didn't like my original version of this part. I had a raging argument take place between Rosie and Carter and when I read back through it – it just didn't gel. So, I ended up deleting the lot and starting again. Their bathroom conversation seems more in character to me now and part 11 flows a little better imo. Show me love for part 12, i've already written a good chunk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 12

Carter didn't stop running until the van had disappeared from view and there was no way in which to judge the direction it had gone. Panting harshly, her eyes focused on where she had last seen the black transit.

Ignoring the sting of tears in her eyes, Carter grabbed for her cell phone. "Patch me through to Major Mason." She tried to swallow past the thickness in her throat, hiding her pain from the Princess Protection agent who had answered her call.

"Carter?"

"Dad, they have Rosie and Maria." Carter swallowed convulsively and swiped at her falling tears with the back of the hand still holding onto Rosie's black and white Converse. She failed to stifle her sob. "I don't know how they found us but they must've been waiting outside the hotel." Carter cried into the phone. "We need to find them."

The cell was silent for a few moments as Major Mason spoke to Protection agents with him. "We'll have eyes on the airports within the hour, Carter. We'll find them." He shushed his daughter gently.

Carter had always been Joe's little girl but it had just been him and her for so long that it was no surprise to anyone that she hadn't grown up to be a girly girl. She had always been a tom-boy who favoured fishing and playing in the woods with Ed over playing with Chelsea and the other girls from school.

When she had been ten years old, Carter had fell from a tree that she and Ed had built a fort in. Ed had run from the edge of the woods crying because Carter had fallen and hurt her leg. When Joe found his little girl leaning against the tree, wincing from the pain of a broken ankle, he could see the tears brimming in her eyes. He had told her that it was okay to cry but she had replied with a 'Carter Mason does not do tears'. Joe had smiled tenderly at his daughter and cradling her carefully in his arms he carried her to his SUV. Ed had gone with them to the hospital, still crying until Carter punched him on the arm saying that only girls cried.

During a vary rare moment that had Joe comforting his upset fourteen year old, Joe found out from Ed that some of the girls at school had taken to calling his daughter mean names. Ed never told Mr Mason what the names were, but the bullying only served to harden Carter further. It was at that time that she also developed an intense dislike for some of the more affluent teenaged girls like Chelsea Barnes.

Joe Mason knew that if his daughter was crying, it was not from physical pain but an emotional hurt. Rosie. "I'm coming to get you, Carter." He spoke softly into the phone. "We'll find them together."

"Okay." Carter sniffled. She rubbed the heel of her hand under her nose and took a deep breath. "I'll be waiting." She turned around and started to jog back towards the hotel.

* * *

Ed sat on the stone steps of The Baton Inn and watched his best friend pace the pavement. He glanced at his watch, noting that it was still only twenty minutes past eight. Wrapping his arms around long legs, he rested his chin on his knees. For once, Ed didn't know how to console the young woman he had grown up with. This was not a job for stickers and comic books like when they were younger.

"What's going on?"

Carter's dark eyes narrowed as Charlie exited the revolving doors leading out from the hotel reception.

"You guys missed dessert." The redhead sank down to sit on the step next to Ed and stretched out her legs. She didn't tug at her top from where it had ridden up, showing a sliver of her firm stomach.

Ed rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that Charlie was somewhat responsible for what happened to Rosie and Maria but couldn't pinpoint why. "We aren't hungry." He inched away from her.

Charlie shrugged her shoulders. "So, why are we out here?" She turned her head left and right before arching a honey coloured eyebrow at Carter. "Where's the other two?"

Tilting her head slightly, Carter glared down at Charlie. "Their names are Rosie and Maria." It wasn't lost on her that Charlie didn't use their names.

Charlie didn't really care what they were called. She licked her lips as she stared back into Carter's intense obsidian eyes. Charlie hadn't noticed Carter's eyes look so dark before, she had thought them to be a warmed chocolate colour. She took in the redness framing dark orbs and let a smile lift the corners of her lips. "Are you okay?" She feigned concern. "You look like you've been crying."

Ed gasped as Carter paled. He watched as she clenched her fists.

"They didn't run off together, did they?" Charlie tried to look surprised instead of smug. "That Maria girl seemed terribly defensive of Jane when we spoke earlier."

Carter's heart thudded wildly in her chest. Her jaw ached from clenching her teeth so hard and she was starting to see dark spots in front of her eyes. "When?" Her voice came out as little more than a whisper as she panted.

"When, what?" Charlie frowned.

"Are you stupid?" Ed stood from the step and turned so that he was looking down on the strawberry blonde. He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "When did you speak to Maria? We've been together all day."

Charlie's lip curled at the young man's attempt to look intimidating. Her green eyes focused on Carter. "She saw us kiss."

"You kissed me." Carter snarled.

"Anyway," Charlie drawled at the semantics. "She wasn't happy. Started bitching at me so I put her straight."

Carter blinked; her mouth opened and then snapped shut. She couldn't believe the audacity of the young bunny boiler. Carter jarred forward, her hand encircling Charlie's throat as she straddled Charlie on the stone steps. "What did you do?" She spat.

Charlie's hands came up to grip at the fingers squeezing at her throat. Her green eyes widened in shock at the assault. "If I knew you were this kin …" Her voice choked off as the fingers tightened. She realised that this may not be the best time for flirting as she started to claw at Carter's hand. "I … hit her." She panted at the fingers loosened.

Carter lifted her free hand and curled it into a fist.

"Agent Mason!"

Carter scrambled to get off of Charlie and to her feet as a voice from behind snapped her to attention. She gasped in air, trying to calm the shaking that was wracking her body as she wondered why she hadn't heard the Jeep stop at the curb and her father get out. Carter raised her hand in what she knew was a weak salute. "Sir!"

Major Joe Mason quickly took in the situation played out in front of him. "Leave." He glared at the teenager sprawled across the steps and waited for her to scramble up from her position and run inside the hotel. He saw that she had stopped as soon as she had gotten past the doors and turned so that she could watch what was going on.

Major Mason pursed his lips as he watched his daughter fight to control her emotions. "Carter?" He wrapped her in his arms as Carter rushed him and held on tight. "We'll find her." Joe ran his fingers through his daughter's shoulder length hair and momentarily wondered when she had cut it. He cradled her head against his shoulder as she sobbed. "We'll find them both."

* * *

Carter's dark eyes watched her father from the back seat of the Jeep. She listened carefully as he spoke into a headset, aiding agents in the search for one of their own and a princess in protection.

Major Mason removed his headset and dropped it on the dashboard before turning in his seat so that he could see Carter and Ed. "The mole has been identified. We now have intel that suggests that Prince Fredrick wants Maria taken home."

"He wants to know that the job's done right."

Major Mason nodded. "This is a good thing, Carter. It means that they're both still alive."

"Maria's still alive but there's no guarantee that Rosie is." Carter's dark eyes met her fathers.

"But Rosie's a queen."

Two pairs of eyes turned to the young man who hadn't spoken since getting into the SUV.

"They don't know that." Carter swallowed. "She's just an agent to them."

"Then we need to let them know." Ed's eyes flickered between the two agents. "Kidnapping a queen has to be bad. Maybe they'll freak and let them go." He held up his hands like weighing scales, tilting one way and then the other. "Have a country after you? Have the protection program after you?"

"It's a good idea, Ed." Joe couldn't help but smile at the boy. "But Rosie's safer right now if they continue to believe she's an agent."

"They won't decide to cut … and run." Carter grimaced at her own words, wishing for all the word that she hadn't even thought them let alone speak them aloud.

"Sir?" The driver interrupted. "They've been spotted entering a private airstrip twenty five miles due north."

Major Mason reached for his headset and pulled it on. "Agent Gonzales and the princess?" He questioned the driver.

"Just received confirmation that we have eyes on both agent and princess." The driver tapped at his earpiece, handing control over to Major Mason.

"Get us there as soon as, Mike." Major Mason spoke to the driver before switching on his headset.

Carter's heart started to race again. She now knew that Rosie was alive but she also knew that that could change at any moment.

* * *

They didn't have time to make extraction plans. Carter and her father watched the Cessna fly low overhead as it neared the small airfield.

Major Mason sent in the two vehicles already sitting just out of view of the strip. He had to stop the Cessna from taking off with his agent and Maria otherwise they might never see either of them again. His SUV sped through the open gates and raced to the strip of tarmac.

A black transit van idled as the small aeroplane landed. As it wheeled along to the end of the run, the jet turned and came to a stop. The van rushed to the Cessna and pulled up along side. The door to the plane opened and the steps were dropped.

The side door of the transit was slid across, Rosie and Maria dragged from inside. The kidnappers would've made it into the plane before Princess Protection agents surrounded them, if both Rosie and Maria hadn't fought like hell to escape.

Carter gasped as Rosie broke free of one mans hold but she turned to help Maria and was caught hard by a fist to the side of her face. She dropped to her knees before being wrenched up and held by an arm wrapped around her chest.

There were only three men and they and the Cessna were now surrounded by eight agents, but two men were pointing their sidearms at Rosie and Maria, using them as shields.

"Drop your weapons and release your hostages." Major Mason boomed across the hood of the Jeep.

The men edge backwards towards the metal steps dragging the young women along.

"Do something." Ed yelped at his friend's father. "They're going to get away."

Carter's dark eyes were wide as she watched. She was too far away.

"Let them go." Joe Mason yelled before checking with his men to see if anyone could take a shot. "Damn it!" He ground his teeth at negative replies. The Cessna blocked shots from behind and the two young women blocked shots from the front.

They could do nothing as first one man, followed closely by the second holding Maria and then the third holding Rosie, clambered carefully up the steps and into the plane. Maria was roughly pushed from the side of the door, a handgun pressed to the side of her head and a hand holding onto her arm. She pulled up the steps, looking one last time towards Carter.

Carter's breath hitched at the fear she saw in watery blue eyes. "I'LL GET YOU BACK!" She screamed as the door started to close.

The small plane began to move along the runway, agents scattered from the tarmac. Just before the small door shut completely, ready for flight, it was yanked open and Rosie was pushed hard. She hit the ground and started to roll as the Cessna picked up speed, its wheels lifting.

Carter watched the moment in slow motion. She was running before Rosie had even hit the ground. Her total focus was on the woman rolling along the tarmac, she didn't even see as the plane took to the air.

Rosie dared to move her hands from her face and open her eyes as the tumbling stopped. She looked up at the pale sky and taking a deep breath, she assessed her injuries. No broken bones, but plenty of aches. She knew that there was going to be a lot of bruising and some cuts to her battered body and was thankful for the uniform combats and long sleeved shirt she had been wearing which helped to protect her skin from the fall. Cradling her sore hands against her chest, Rosie lifted herself until she was sitting.

"Rosie!" Carter cried as she slid to a stop. She dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. "I thought …" She buried her face against Rosie's neck, taking in a deep breath.

Being careful not to touch Carter with her bloody hands, Rosie held Carter to her. "Maria?" She swallowed hard as her body protested being hugged so tightly.

"We'll get her back." Carter pulled away so that she could look Rosie over. She grimaced at Rosie's battered hands, realising that she had used them to protect her head from the fall. Carter pressed a gentle, barely felt kiss, to each palm. "Let's get you looked at by a medic." She helped Rosie to stand. "Then I'm taking you home."

"Costa Luna?" Rosie blinked at her girlfriend.

Carter gave a short nod.

"We are partners, Carter Mason." Rosie removed herself from Carter's hold and straightened her shoulders. "You will not leave me behind." She turned to fix the taller woman with stubborn glare.

Carter's lips lifted in a smile. She pressed herself against Rosie and kissed her. As Rosie wrapped her arms around Carter's shoulders, Carter deepened the kiss.

Joe Mason blushed as the two young women kissed. He turned his head, noticing that all the other agents were turning a blind eye. Coughing to gain their attention, he raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Something you'd like to tell me, Carter?" His smile only got bigger as Carter mirrored his blush.

Joe brushed away his daughters discomfort by ruffling her hair playfully. Hell, he wasn't stupid; he had always known that his little girl had feelings for Rosie that went beyond just friendship. The kiss only confirmed his suspicions that Rosie felt the same way. "You have a plan there, Agent Mason?"

"I think I do." Carter straightened. "Ed gave me the idea." She quickly pecked Rosie on the cheek. "But we can't use Rosie Gonzales for this." Before Rosie could pull away from Carter again, Carter continued. "We need Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore, Queen of Costa Luna."

Rosie's fine brows furrowed in her confusion before realisation dawned. She smiled widely at Carter. "Do you really think that Prince Fredrick will hold Maria at the palace?"

Carter nodded. "He won't leave until he has the throne. At the moment, he's playing the waiting game." Carter started to walk Rosie and her father towards the Jeep so that Rosie could sit down. "He's waiting for the King to die and he's waiting for Maria so that he can kill her."

"Then we need to get Maria back before she reaches the Fernando family Palace." Rosie's voice became slightly panicked at the thought of losing the young princess. They had never lost a princess before and she was not about to start with a princess whom she could call a friend.

Carter shook her head. "With the King on his deathbed, the country is ruled by his advisors, right?"

"Somewhat." Rosie replied.

"All we need is a loyal advisor who wants to protect the throne from Fredrick and a phone call from the Queen of Costa Luna who is desperate to see her friend, Princess Maria to offer her comfort in her time of need." Carter smirked.

"It is not that simple, Carter Mason." Rosie pursed her lips and raised a dark brow. "The Fiore's have never had diplomatic relations with the Fernando family. In fact, I have never even heard of their tiny country."

"So says the Queen of Costa Luna." Ed chuckled behind his hand as he heard the last part of the conversation. "Just make something up." He shrugged. "You were a princess not so long ago. Think of all the parties and stuff you and your family went to. Who's to say that that little blonde princess you met five years ago at some Embassy Ball wasn't Maria? Who's to say that you didn't become friends?"

Carter clapped Ed on his shoulder. "The boys a genius." She grinned. "That douche bag Fredrick isn't going to deny a Queen and her personal guard. He'll just have to hope that the King lives long enough for us to leave and then take care of Maria."

"You think this will work?" Major Mason looked at his daughter and her partner. "This might be the only chance to get into the palace."

"It will work, Sir." Carter straightened her shoulders and held her chin up. "Rosie and I will not lose Princess Maria."

A medic slid into the Jeep from the opposite side to Rosie, not wanting to disturb his commanding officers. Rosie hissed as he took her hands and began to clean the blood away from the scrapes. As he looked up, he noticed four pairs of eyes staring at him, awaiting news. "Agent Gonzales's hands should be fine, Sir." He swallowed. "Just cuts and bruises. The plane wasn't going very fast when she fell." He turned to Rosie, knowing like most other Princess Protection agents who she really was. "You really should get checked out properly though."

"We do not have the time." Rosie turned her attention to Major Mason.

Major Mason shook his head. "You health is paramount, Agent." He sighed heavily knowing from personal experience that Rosie could be just as stubborn as his daughter. "I'm going to call Beta and get the Director to sign off on Carter's plan. If we have the go ahead, you make the call straight away." He turned away from the Jeep so that he could contact Beta HQ.

"Once Fredrick get's the orders from the King's advisors that you want to see Princess Maria, he'll make sure she's safe." Carter crouched down in front of Rosie so that they were eye to eye. "We've then got a couple of days. They're gonna want to prepare for a visit from a Queen. You know the drill." She waited for Rosie to nod her understanding. She reached out and fingered the tattered remains of Rosie's knees. "Your physician can check you over, okay?"

Rosie cupped Carter's cheek with the hand not being prodded by the medic. She could see the concern behind brown eyes. "I am fine, Carter but I will let Doctor Scott examine me if it makes you feel better."

Carter pressed a kiss to Rosie's palm. "Thank you."

"Helicopter's on its way." Major Mason gave orders for the other agents around them to roll out. "Ed, do you want a lift home or would you like to see Costa Luna again? You won't be able to go on the mission but I could sure use the company while we wait for them to come home."

"I'm all for Costa Luna, Sir." Ed gave the major a salute and a smile.

"Knock it off, Ed." Major Mason slapped the young man on the back of the head before turning to his agents. "We have a go."

TBC

Show me love for part 13 - it might just be the reason for the future M rating


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 13

Carter lent back against the wall beside the Queen's bedchamber. She had walked Rosie to her chambers to bathe and await the doctor and then went to shower and change as he arrived. Carter had been waiting for about five minutes and Doctor Scott still hadn't finished up his examination. She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her foot so that it rested flat against the wall.

Suddenly, the ornate door to Rosie's private rooms opened up and the grey haired doctor came out, mumbling up a storm.

Carter could only catch part of what he said. Something about the King turning in his grave and a mutter about bloody women and their stubborn attitudes. Carter smirked as he glared at her. She now knew for sure that Rosie was going to be okay. Doctor Scott would not be complaining about his patient if something was seriously wrong.

Carter waited for him to turn a corner before tapping at the door.

"You may enter, Carter." Rosie smiled widely as her dark haired friend came into her room. She was tying the sash of her silk dressing gown and sliding her feet into fluffy slippers that Carter had bought her. "Why are you smirking?" She tilted her head and beckoned her friend closer.

Carter chuckled. "Scott thinks I'm a bad influence."

"Did he say that?" Rosie's eyes narrowed.

Shaking her head, Carter dropped onto the sofa and lifted her bare feet onto the table in front of her. "It's the way he looks at me."

"He looks at everyone like that." Rosie nudged at Carter's legs with her own before sitting on the table opposite her friend. Crossing her legs at the ankle, she tugged at the rich material covering her thighs, making sure that she wasn't exposing herself.

Carter shook her head again before leaning forward to take Rosie's hands in her own. "He knows that I'm partly responsible for this." She stroked her finger carefully over grazed knuckles.

"You are not responsible, Carter Mason." Rosie huffed. "I know the risks associated with the Princess Protection Program. You are not the only one who wants to make a difference."

"But you could make a difference right here." They had had this argument before but Carter felt, that after recent events, it needed a brush off. "No one can hurt you here."

Rosie reached out to cup Carter's face, passing her thumb lightly over the smooth skin of her cheek. Dipping forward, she pressed her lips to Carter's. "We are partners, Carter. Were you go, I will follow."

"You know I had to say it, right?" Carter sighed, her shoulders slumping with relief. She didn't think that she would be able to continue being a Protection agent if Rosie wasn't by her side.

"I know." Rosie's lips lifted into a warm smile.

Carter pulled her friend into her lap. "And I'm with you, Rosie. Where ever you go, I'm with you." She angled her head for a kiss but pulled back when she spotted the purpling bruise on Rosie's cheek. One of the kidnappers had punched her in the face. She pressed her lips gently to the developing bruise.

Dark brows creased when Rosie felt lips against her cheek. She had closed her eyes expecting a proper kiss, so didn't see when Carter veered to the left. "What was that for?" She asked softly.

"I'm kissing it better."

Rosie chewed at her lower lip as she stared into dark eyes. "I have other bruises too."

A fine brow arched. "Show me."

Rosie blinked at her friend, unsure as to how far to take their little game. She slipped the neck of her silk robe to the side revealing a large bruise colouring her shoulder.

Carter hissed in sympathy. She knew that Rosie must be covered in bruises after her fall from a moving Cessna. She ghosted her lips over the bruise, kissing the sore skin over and over. "Where else?"

Rosie tilted her head to the side, moving her dressing gown so that Carter could kiss the matching bruise on her other shoulder.

"Poor baby." Carter whispered. "Do you hurt?"

"Not really." Rosie shook her head, her voice lower than she had ever heard it. "Just a few aches."

Carter parted her lips and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Rosie's neck before shifting so that she could look into darkening eyes. She pressed her lips to Rosie's, moving slowly until she felt Rosie's tongue against her lips. Breathing hard, she pulled away before the kiss deepened. "Where else, Rosie?"

Rosie swallowed. She lifted the hem of her gown above her knees to show off her impressive collection of scrapes.

Carter watched as Rosie continued to lift her dressing gown until it was mid thigh. Taking in a deep breath, she noted that the bruises mottled the smooth skin all over and higher. Lifting her head she met Rosie's eyes with her own. "Maybe we should slow down."

Rosie nipped at her bottom lip with sharp teeth. "Maybe we should."

"Do you want to?"

Shaking her head in the negative, Rosie loosened the belt on her robe. "I want you to keep kissing me, Carter. I do not want you to stop."

"Do you think that this is the right time, though? What about Maria?" Carter sighed as she pressed her forehead against her friend's and stilled Rosie's hands before the gown came open and stopping would be near impossible.

"All preparations have been made." Rosie cupped Carter's face with gentle hands. "There is nothing left for us to do except catch our flight. If you do not want this, Carter, if you would like to wait a little longer, tell me."

Carter dipped forward and pressed their lips together. "I don't want to wait. I just wanted to make sure that you wanted this too."

"I want you, Carter. I have wanted you for a long time."

"I want you too, Rosie." Carter breathed. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Are you sure? Because this is going to change everything. We're not gonna be able to go back from this."

"I think that you will be surprised at just how little this will change things between us." Rosie smirked. "You are already my life, Carter. Take me to bed."

Carter nodded shortly and took a deep breath. Holding Rosie's hands, she allowed her friend to stand before climbing to her own bare feet. She laced their fingers and walked Rosie to her bedroom door. Carter pushed open the door, leading Rosie towards the large four post bed.

Carter dipped her head forward and captured Rosie's lips with her own. She moved so that their bodies were flush and as they kissed, her fingers found the edges of the other woman's silk robe. Panting heavily, she pulled back and slowly parted the two sides of the soft material. "Are you as nervous as I am?" She smiled shyly and licked her lips to taste her friend again.

"Yes." Rosie admitted with a shuddery breath. "But I trust you."

Carter let a smile lift the corners of her lips, her eyes shifting from Rosie's loving gaze so that she could take in the beautiful young woman. She held the robe only an inch apart, not yet ready to fully uncover her girlfriend. Dark eyes travelled along the inch of exposed skin between Rosie's breasts and over her stomach. Carter swallowed hard at the glimpse of white briefs. She stroked the backs of her fingers over Rosie's stomach, running the pad of her thumb over and around her belly button. Looking up, she caught Rosie's eyes fluttering shut.

"Rosie?" Carter whispered.

Dark eyes opened. "What?"

Carter worried at her lip with sharp teeth, her hands moving inside her friend's robe to gently clutch at her waist. "I've never done this before." Her eyes fell to Rosie's shoulder as a blush crept across her cheeks.

Rosie took a deep calming breath, releasing it slowly. She pressed her lips to Carter's forehead. "You are not the only one, Carter." She brushed her lips against a fine brow. "Talk to me."

"I'm … kinda wondering … where to start."

Rosie chuckled softly. "Perhaps we should get into bed. Then you could continue kissing me better?"

"You liked that?"

Rosie nodded her head. "Your lips against my skin? Oh yes."

Carter raised dark eyes to meet Rosie's. "Do you remember where I got to?"

Parting her silk robe further, Rosie let it slip from her shoulders and pool around her feet. She caressed the skin of her thigh, trailing up to the edge of her panties. "I remember."

Carter sucked in a breath, her chest feeling as though it were being squeezed. "I love you." She gasped.

Rosie stepped into her girlfriend, Carter's arms wrapping around her. "I love you." She tugged at the collar of Carter's tee. "Now take off your clothes." She couldn't help her wide grin as Carter grabbed her face and pulled her forward for another kiss.

Carter slid her tongue along side Rosie's as she felt her friend's nimble fingers slip underneath her t-shirt. She sucked on the muscle and felt short nails graze along her sides, dragging her shirt up.

Rosie caressed the sensitive skin just underneath Carter's breasts, her fingertips sliding up beneath the elastic of her bra.

Carter let her own hands roam the contours of her friend's body. She tasted the lightly soap-scented skin of Rosie's jaw. Slipping her lips and tongue down the tanned skin of the other woman's neck, she gave a long lick before gently nipping.

"Are you marking me?" Rosie groaned, her head rolling to the left.

Carter chuckled against the sweet tasting flesh. "You have enough bruises."

"I really would not mind, Carter." She gasped as Carter sucked at the skin where her neck met her shoulder. She tried to grab her friend's face, to hold her where she was, but Rosie's hands were trapped beneath Carter's bunched up shirt. "Take off your clothes." She whimpered in frustration.

Carter moved her hands from Rosie's hips and dragged her t-shirt up and over her head. Finding Rosie's swollen lips with her own; she unsnapped her bra and dropped it to the floor. Carter unzipped her pants and pushed them down her thighs, using her feet to push them down completely.

Separating from the kiss, Rosie stepped back a little so that she could see Carter completely. Her brows furrowed when her eyes travelled over Carter's stomach and settled on green boyshorts. Dark eyes snapped up. "Take them off." She licked at her lips. "Or I will."

Carter couldn't help her smirk. "You still have yours on."

Rosie glanced down at her own bikini briefs. She pursed her lips. "Fine. I will take off mine, if you do the same?"

"Okay." Carter's smile widened. "Meet you in bed?"

Rosie returned Carter's grin with one of her own and nodded her head.

Both young women pushed down the only remaining barrier and casting furtive looks, they raced to either side of the canopy bed. Diving under the covers and meeting in the middle, Rosie and Carter giggled before realising that they were both fully naked and pressed against each other.

"You're so beautiful." Carter breathed.

Rosie tilted her head so that she could meet Carter's gaze. "So are you, Carter." Rosie kissed the tip of her girlfriend's nose before tasting her mouth with her eager tongue. As the kiss became more passionate, lips slid messily over each other and tongues duelled back and forth.

Carter could feel Rosie's fingertips trail over her back and down to grip her ass as she slid a thigh between Rosie's legs.

Rosie moaned into her lover's mouth as a lean thigh pressed against her core. Her head shot back into the pillows as Carter rocked against her. She reached up and entwined her fingers in thick strands of dark hair. Rosie's back arched. She could feel herself clench uncontrollably but needed more. She needed to touch and be touched. She tore her lips from Carter's and reached for her hand, slipping them both down beneath the bedclothes.

Carter jerked against her girlfriend's hip as Rosie pressed their fingers against Rosie's swollen flesh. "You're so wet." She gasped. Carter let out a long moan when she felt Rosie's fingers slip between the lips of her aching centre.

"Please, Carter." Rosie chewed at her top lip, moving against Carter's fingers. "Touch me."

Carter pressed down against the beautiful woman beneath her, feeling fingertips enter her slowly. Squeezing her eyes tight and burying her face against Rosie's neck, she tried to concentrate on making Rosie feel good. Carter stroked the length of her lovers slit over and over with two fingers making sure to circle the sensitive bundle on each pass.

"Inside." Rosie shuddered. "I want you inside of me." She scratched the nails of her free hand along Carter's back, before curling her arm and holding on tight.

Carter slid a slim finger inside of her lover before easing in a second. Rosie clenched tightly around her fingers so she moved slowly, gently. Slipping her thumb against Rosie's clit, Carter moved her fingers faster, deeper.

Rosie's back arched as fingers curled inside of her. She felt lips against her breasts, suckling rhythmically.

Carter straddled her lover and rocked against Rosie's fingers as they buried deeper inside her. She pressed down on fingers as Rosie thrust up, each meeting the push and pull until Rosie's lips parted and teeth bit down on Carter's shoulder.

Carter tensed, muscles clenching as Rosie whimpered beneath her. She could feel the pulsing of wet flesh around her fingers and a gush of liquid against her palm. Carter's supporting arm gave out and she collapsed against her friend, panting against her throat.

Easing out of each other, Rosie wrapped her arms around Carter and held her close. She kissed at the bite mark she had given her lover, ghosting her lips over the strong shoulder and along her neck until they were kissing again.

"Wow!" Carter chuckled as they parted for air. She grinned down at Rosie, moving so that she rested on her knees and hovered just above her friend.

"I agree." Rosie's smile faltered when she felt Carter move. "Where are you going?"

Carter pushed at the heavy covers with her arms, pushing them to one side of the bed, leaving both women fully exposed. She pressed her lips against Rosie's before crawling backwards; down along Rosie's flushed body. "I've been neglecting my duties." She nudged Rosie's thighs apart and settled between them. Gently, she ran her fingertips over the purpling marks just above Rosie's knees. Smirking as Rosie's flush of arousal deepened, Carter breathed against the bruises before pressing soft kisses to the skin.

Rosie's chest rose and fell rapidly as Carter's kisses crept higher. She clutched at dark hair as a tongue swiped at the ache between her legs. "Carter." She panted her lovers name like a mantra, over and over.

* * *

"Sleep well?" Ed yawned widely. He had just sat down to breakfast when Rosie and Carter entered the dinning room holding hands.

"As well as can be expected." Rosie smiled warmly and took her seat.

Carter nodded her head and pointed towards her girlfriend. "Like she said."

They waited for breakfast platters to be placed on the table before they helped themselves to eggs, bacon and toast.

"What time's your flight?" Ed raised a forkful of scrambled eggs to his mouth before changing his mind and dropping it back down onto his plate. He picked up a piece of toast and nibbled instead as his stomach churned nervously.

Carter looked up from her plate. "Not until tonight. Eight thirty." She watched her friend carefully. "We'll land early morning and be at the palace for a breakfast banquet."

"You think she's okay?"

"Rest assured Ed. Carter and I will bring Maria home with us." Rosie smiled warmly and reached out for Ed's hand so that she could give it a reassuring squeeze.

Ed returned Rosie's smile. Slowly his smile morphed into a smirk and he couldn't help the chuckle that slipped from his lips.

"What?" Carter frowned.

Ed shook his head and continued to laugh. "Just …" He chuckled. "That's not exactly very Queenly of you." He pointed at Rosie with his toast. "Hope Eleganté can hook you up with a good concealer. Your hair sure as hell won't cover it. Hers and hers matching hickies." He chuckled.

Rosie grabbed for the silver milk jug and held it up in front of her, tilting her head to the side so that she could see the bite. She arched a dark brow at her lover and wondered at how she had been too distracted to realise that this particular 'love bite' was a little too high on her neck to be covered by clothes.

"What?" Carter mumbled around her eggs before swallowing. "You said you didn't mind."

Rosie let out a long sigh as she placed the milk jug back on the table. "Well, at least no one can see where you marked me with you initials."

Ed and Carter both spluttered and coughed as they each took a mouthful of eggs.

"Rosie." Carter whined as Ed begged to know where the initials were.

TBC

hmm - 13 unlucky for some but aparantly not for Rosie and Carter. Show me love for part14 and i'll try to get it to you before Monday


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 14

It really wasn't economically feasible for the Royal family of Costa Luna to run and maintain a jet in which to travel. The Fiore's had always prided themselves on their less than extravagant ways. The Principle Palace had been built over four hundred years ago by a wealthy landowner who wanted to repay the first Fiore King for saving his sons life in the Great Costa Independence war of fifteen fifty-five. The building itself had weathered many storms and because of the local stone and marble reserves, the Palace needed very little renovation work over the years. The Fiore family always managed their finances well and through their family trust, they managed to pay their own way.

Life for the people of Costa Luna was good. They had never been bogged down by excessively high taxes to pay for a flamboyant Royal family. Their hard earned money was their own even though most chose to donate a percentage of their wages or time to help maintain road and travel networks, the emergency services and their council.

When General Magnus Kane had been arrested, the people of Costa Estralia quickly elected his son Samuel Kane as interim President until a proper general election could be held. Two years on, Samuel Kane still held the office of President through the will of his people. He was a President that loved and respected his people and they in turn loved him.

The President of Costa Estralia had loaned the use of his private jet to the Royal family of Costa Luna as a small thank you for helping over throw the dictator General Kane.

Rosie and Carter stood alone in the stairwell, waiting for the helicopter to land. They would then be taken to Costa Estralia's primary airfield to board the small jet.

Rosie squeezed her hands together and pursed her lips. "I am a little nervous, Carter."

Carter eased her fingers between Rosie's and tugged them to her lips. "You've flown in a helicopter before."

"It is not the helicopter that I am nervous about." Rosie sighed heavily and leaned into Carter's shoulder.

"Maria will be fine."

Rosie shook her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. "It is the jet, Carter."

Carter wrapped her arms around Rosie and held her tight. "I won't let anything happen to you. When that plane starts moving, the doors will be shut tight and we'll be strapped into our seats. Okay?"

Rosie knew that there was no way that she would be falling from this small plane, but fear still made her stomach churn anxiously. She nodded her head but pressed closer into her girlfriend. Lifting her eyes to meet Carter's, she kissed the other woman.

"Give it a break, you two." Ed rolled his eyes as he caught his friends making out.

Carter made sure to kiss her girlfriend thoroughly before pulling away, narrowing her eyes at her oldest friend. "You here to see us off?"

"Yeah." Ed replied. "Your dad said that the helicopter should be here soon. You got everything you need?" He looked at the large suitcases littering the landing just in front of the door. He figured that the holdall would be Carter's.

Carter nodded her head as she watched Ed look them up and down.

Ed's dark brows knitted in confusion. "I thought you were going as 'Queen' Rosie not 'Rosie' Rosie." He puzzled at the pale pink pants and the white blouse. The dress code wasn't exactly formal as his eyes passed over his friend in her torn jeans and t-shirt.

"It's gonna be a long flight, Ed. We have clothes in our bags."

"Your uniform is in there?" He pointed at Carter's holdall.

She shook her head. "It's been shipped to Estralia's airport along with Rosie's fancy clothes. Eleganté didn't want them getting creased."

Ed nodded his understanding. "Which bag's got the crown?"

Carter snorted her laugh. "Seriously, dude?"

"What?" Ed held his hands out. "A Queen wears a crown."

"Not everyday, Ed." Rosie smirked. "I would develop a very unflattering hump if I wore the official crown everyday. It is much heavier than it looks and only normally worn during a coronation and specific state occasions."

"Then what about a tiara?"

Rosie shook her head. "Not for this visit."

"Oh." Ed pouted. He really didn't understand royalty at all. If he had a crown he would flash his bling for everyone to see. His shoulders slumped as he wondered if Maria would wear her crown all of the time. She seemed like the type of girl who would want to show off her jewellery. "You sure I can't come?"

Carter smiled warmly at her friend. "Sorry, Ed but this could get dangerous if Fred figures out why we're really there. We should be home in a couple of days … with Maria."

"Okay, Carter." He sighed heavily. "I'll wait here."

"Good boy." Carter teased and gave Ed a quick punch on the shoulder. Tilting her head to the side, she could hear the helicopter approaching the pad outside.

"We will see you very soon, Ed." Rosie gave him a hug. Grabbing the handles of two cases, she stepped through the door as Carter opened it for her and walked towards the landing helicopter.

Carter smiled and waved at her friend before picking up the remaining case and her bag. "Later." She yelled over the noise and shut the door.

* * *

The jet rolled along the airport runway, slowly coming to a stop by the town car waiting on the concrete. The small flags of Costa Luna attached to the hood of the black vehicle, swished in the gentle breeze.

The door of the jet opened and the steps were lowered.

Carter Mason exited the plane in full Royal Guard uniform. Smirking up at Queen Rosalinda, she held out her hand to help the Queen down the steps.

Queen Rosalinda wore a high necked sleeveless dress in a cerulean blue with a smokey grey overcoat that Mr Eleganté had made specifically for this sombre visit. He could never see the young woman in black so he hoped that the cut of the dress and the coat would show Rosalinda's sweet disposition and her respect to the Fernando family. The dress was beautiful but a little stiff and not something that Rosie wore everyday. Once she had been received by the Fernando family, she hoped to be able change into something a little more comfortable.

Rosie's eyes drifted over the form fitting uniform her friend was wearing. She couldn't help the flush of colour that stained her cheeks when she noticed that Carter had missed a button on her jacket. Rosie dipped her finger into the small gap and returned Carter's smirk. "You said that you did not need my help when getting dressed."

Carter blushed and quickly flicked the button closed. "If you'd have helped, I would not be dress at all; we would still be in the plane with the steward banging on the door." She spoke quietly so that the driver waiting by the car did not hear them.

"It is not my fault that you look so good in that uniform." Rosie's smile widened.

The two women walked the short distance from the jet to the town car. The door was opened by the driver and Carter waited until Rosie had slipped inside before strolling around the car, shifting her scabbard and taking the seat next to her Queen. They weren't expecting trouble just yet, but Carter was being extra vigilant. She wasn't normally the only guard protecting Rosalinda during her state visits but this wasn't an official visit, this was an undercover operation and being surrounded by a full contingent of guards could prove more of a distraction than a help.

* * *

"Will Princess Maria receive us at the Palace?" Carter questioned the driver as they sped along narrow roads towards the Royal Palace.

"Yes." The greying man shifted his gaze to the young woman in his rear-view mirror. "Prince Fredrick will also be joining her."

Carter nodded her head.

"Is there news of the King?" Rosie turned her dark eyes away from the beautiful countryside passing them by.

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. He is still said to be in a grave condition. The council are already preparing the Princess for her coronation."

"That's a bit premature, isn't it?" Carter's fine brows furrowed. Waiting for someone to die was truly horrible but readying a young girl to succeed her father before needed, did not sit well with Carter at all.

The driver shrugged his shoulders. "I thought the same thing." He flickered his gaze back to the guard and then to the road. "I remember when the old King passed almost thirty-six years ago. The funeral lasted a good week and only then, after being allowed a period to mourn his father, was the young Prince crowned. It does all seem a bit rushed, this time."

Rosie glanced at Carter with a raised brow.

"The Princess is being kept behind closed doors." The driver continued. "I only saw her myself yesterday and that's the first time in days. She would always come down to the kitchens to pinch a biscuit from my wife while they were still warm. We haven't seen her in almost a week."

"There is much to do when accepting a crown." Rosie excused the unusual goings on at the Palace.

"That there is Majesty, that there is. I just hope it doesn't spoil that child. She was always such a sweet little girl."

Carter disguised her disbelieving snort with a cough but still received a sneaky pinch from Rosie.

"It just feels like they're counting their chickens before they hatch." The driver mumbled as he turned onto a driveway where ornate iron gates opened automatically for him. "Seems disrespectful."

* * *

The car door was opened to fanfare. A footman dressed in black and silver held the door and bowed low as the visiting Queen stepped carefully out of the town car. Carter had opened her own door and came around the car to offer Rosie her hand.

Rosalinda gave the footman a short nod in thanks before walking the rich obsidian carpet laid at her feet, her personal guard at her side. They walked unhurried along the carpet to the stone steps leading into the palace. Dark eyes taking in as much detail as possible.

The Palace guards, like the footman, were dressed in black and silver, only they carried swords at their sides. The swords were obviously for decoration in an age of firearms and Carter wondered if any of them knew how to use the weapon. Her sword was a part of her uniform and she had been taught to use it and a variety of firearms during her training, but many Royal guards from other countries they had visited, had confessed to not being proficient with the sharp steel.

The Palace itself was stunning in its opulence. It was faced in a white marble veined with black and grey. Two highly polished standard poles flew the Fernando and Fiore family crests. Once inside, Carter and Rosie quickly noticed that the entrance and receiving lobby were also floored with the expensive marble.

More guards lined the edges of the lobby. Beautiful music played as they strolled along the black carpet and past rows of people they assumed to be Lords and council members by the way they dressed.

Carter turned her head to her Queen with a tight lipped smile. From the darkness swirling in normally warmed chocolate coloured eyes, she could see that Rosie had also noticed that they, along with Maria, were the only women in the room.

Carter's eyes captured the entire lobby before settling on the young blonde princess sitting at the top of five steps. After much encouragement from Rosie, Carter had learned to look past the surface when it came to Princess Maria and even from a distance of fifteen meters; Carter could recognise the barely disguised fear marring strong features. Maria's lips were pulled into a thin line, her shoulders too straight and back too stiff.

"Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore." A voice boomed from the side of the room.

A long haired blonde stood from his seat next to Maria. Fastening the button on his white suit jacket, he flicked long bangs from his blue eyes and walked the steps to meet the Queen of Costa Luna. His smile was wide as he bowed. "Your Majesty." The blond raised pale eyes to the young Queen. "Welcome to our home."

"Prince Fredrick?" Rosie gave a nod and held out her hand. "I hope you are well."

Carter watched as the prince's smile faltered slightly before he took Rosie's hand in his own. He hadn't been expected to be greeted in such an informal way by a Queen. Carter held her position a step back and to the side of her Queen.

"I am very well, thank you." Fredrick's smile returned. His blue eyes flickered behind the Queen to meet her guard before searching the empty hall behind her. "You travel lightly, Queen Rosalinda. It will be our pleasure to provide you with handmaiden's during your stay."

"Thank you for your offer, Prince but I shall decline." The corners of Rosie's lips lifted into a smile. "If I have personal needs that can not be taken to hand by myself, I have Carter."

"Your body guard?" A thick blond brow arched beneath heavy bangs.

Rosie nodded with a smirk. "Yes. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to speak to my friend, Princess Maria."

Prince Fredrick swallowed hard at his dismissal. He smoothed the fabric of his expensive suit before lifting his hand to his sister.

As Maria stood from her chair, Carter stepped forward until she was almost pressed against Rosie's side. She dipped her head slightly until her lips hovered above Rosie's ear. "I didn't realise that Maria and Fredrick are twins." She whispered. "Let me take your coat."

Rosie's dark eyes flickered from Maria to Fredrick. She hadn't known that the young princess and her brother were twins either, but looking at them now, Rosie could easily believe that they were. Fredrick was almost too pretty to be a boy. He had the same high cheek bones and eye colour as Maria and their hair was almost identical except for Fredrick's being just above his shoulders and Maria's just below.

Rosie slipped her overcoat from her body and handed it to Carter. "Beaten to a crown by minutes?" She breathed through barely moving lips before raising her voice. "Thank you, Carter." Queen Rosalinda turned on her heel and stepped forward to meet Maria with open arms.

The young princess fell into Rosie's embrace, holding onto the other woman tightly.

"I am truly sorry, to hear about your father, Maria." Rosie spoke softly but didn't hide her words from the prince standing close by.

Maria gripped the blue fabric at Rosie's waist, her face buried in Rosie's shoulder. "They're hurting me." She sobbed so that only Rosie could hear. "Please … help me."

TBC

Show me love for part 15


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 15

Rosie stroked her fingers through honey coloured hair and whispered shushing sounds in Maria's ear. "We are here for you, my friend." Dark eyes rose to meet Fredrick's pale gaze. "I know how this feels. We are here … for you both."

"This is a family matter." Fredrick crossed his arms over his chest. "I am here for my sister in her time of need."

Rosie nodded, her eyes falling to the carpet in an act of submission. "My apologies, Prince but we are here now. Please allow me a few days to reconnect with my friend and then we shall leave you."

Prince Fredrick narrowed his eyes at the Costa Luna Queen and straightened his shoulders. "As you can understand, my family is busy preparing for Maria's coronation. I cannot possibly permit you to stay more than forty-eight hours." Fredrick pulled his arm away from an advisor that stepped from the crowd and reached for him. Huffing, he stared down the balding man dressed in dark blue robes. "Forgive my bluntness, Majesty." He turned back to Rosalinda as though remembering that he was talking to a Queen. "I am grieving for my father and worrying for my sister. My fuse is a little short at the moment."

"I am sorry, Prince Fredrick, I had not realised that the King had passed."

The prince blinked at the young Queen. "He hasn't … yet." He swiped at his eyes in attempt at making them believe that he was saddened by his father's poor health. "Doctors say that he doesn't have long." He shook his head. "And my sister is so very young to be taking on so much responsibility."

Queen Rosalinda frowned at the teenager standing before her. She was still holding his sister to her chest. "Do you believe that you would be more capable under these circumstances? You are younger than your sister, are you not?"

Prince Fredrick swallowed hard at the question. "I am a man, not an emotional girl." Most of the room knew of his beliefs and a large percentage of the Lords and council members in that room also believed that a Queen would not be beneficial to their country. A woman in such a position of power would only bring disaster.

Rosie once again lowered her gaze before her anger became evident in her dark eyes. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Your affairs are your own, Prince. I just wish to spend time with Maria before we leave." She could feel the princess shaking in her arms. "I know what it is like to lose a father and we emotional women need the help of our friends … and family." Glancing quickly towards Carter, Rosie could see her girlfriend's carefully schooled blank expression.

Prince Fredrick dropped into the chair that Maria had been sitting in. "You are correct of course, Majesty. My sister is in need of her friends at this time. You have freedom in this Palace but please be aware that Princess Maria has other duties and will not be able to spend every hour with you."

"I understand, Prince Fredrick." Rosie nodded slowly as she eased the princess away from her. She swiped at watery mascara with her thumb, noticing darkness beneath heavy foundation. "If it would please the Prince, perhaps Princess Maria could show us the grounds of this beautiful Palace after we have settled and eaten?"

"Of course." Fredrick smiled thinly. "Breakfast will be served in one hour. I'm sure that that will give you enough time to freshen up after your long journey. A small celebration will be held tonight in your honour Queen Rosalinda and I truly hope that our two countries can continue with our good relations."

"That is not necessary, Prince." Rosie swallowed convulsively at the thought of making nice with the little prince and his advisors.

The prince waved off Rosie's words, his smile turning into a salacious grin. "It is our pleasure and I hope you will allow me the first dance after our meal?"

Rosie's nod was stilted but she managed to disguise her hesitation with a smile.

The blond prince clapped his hands together and called for a steward to show the visiting Queen and her guard to their quarters. "Sister?" He spoke quickly as Maria made to follow her older friends. "We have business to discuss with the First Minister before breakfast."

Carter watched in her peripheral as she and Rosie were led from the receiving lobby. Maria lowered her head and neared her brother. The balding man who had reached for the prince also stepped closer, taking Maria's arm with his hand. Carter's dark eyes snapped forward as they left the room. The overwhelming temptation to hurry their plans and get Maria away from her brother as quickly as possible, made her hands shake and her jaw ache from keeping her teeth clenched. It had been so hard to keep her mouth shut in front of the prince, especially when he failed to show Rosie the respect she deserved, but she knew it had been necessary.

* * *

"Please let me know if you require anything during your stay, Your Majesty." The steward spoke once he had shown the Queen to her rooms.

"Thank you." Rosie replied quickly, her eyes taking in the richly furnished sitting room.

"Your suitcases have been put in your sleeping chamber." He opened a door leading off from the main room but did not step inside. He raised his eyes to Carter as she stood stock still, just inside the door to the quarters. "Your bag has been taken to a room in the Royal Guards quarters."

"No." Queen Rosalinda spoke up, sharp eyes piercing the steward. "Carter Mason is my personal guard. She will stay with me at all times."

"But …"

"There is no 'but', Sir." Rosie snapped. "I will not be exposed in a country that is not my own. You will have Carter's bag brought here. She will sleep on the sofa."

Carter quickly wiped the smirk from her face before the steward noticed. She loved this 'take charge' side of Rosie. "I will tend to my Queen during our short stay. No one will enter these chambers without her expressed permission." Carter lifted her chin and marched across the room to stand in front of the shorter man, forcing him to look up to meet her eyes. "My Queen's safety is of paramount importance to me and I will not hesitate to … terminate any threat to her safety." She watched as the man paled and swallowed nervously.

The steward nodded his head. "Yes, sir." He looked up into dark eyes and saw the truth in her words. They didn't get many visitors at the Palace since the King had fallen ill and royal visitors were even rarer. Each King, Queen, Prince and Lord all required different levels of care during their stay and apparently the royalty of Costa Luna were somewhat unusual in their low maintenance. "Breakfast will be served shortly. Would you like me to bring you down to the dining room when it is ready?" He would make sure to inform the other Palace staff that he would see to the needs of the young Queen and her guard during their stay.

Carter nodded her acceptance of his suggestion. "Now tell me," She threw her arm over the steward's shoulder and walked him towards the door as Rosie stepped into her room and opened her case. "How formal is breakfast around her?" Carter noticed the frown marring the steward's brow. "Is it acceptable for my Queen to change into less 'stiff' attire?"

The steward smiled in response. "It is very acceptable. I believe that the prince and princess will also be relieved to be able to wear less formal attire during breakfast. I will inform them of your desires."

Carter nodded and returned the warm smile directed at her. "Good. Could you let me know if they are agreeable when my bag is brought here?"

"Personally." The steward spoke." I am George, if you need anything further."

Carter slapped his back with a grin. "Call me Carter."

* * *

Carter's smile evaporated from her face once she shut the door on George. She crossed the room quickly and poked her head into Rosie's room. "I don't get this place." She watched her friend look longingly at a pretty yellow sundress. "You might just get to wear that if George comes back with the nod."

Rosie turned from her case and draped the dress over the back of a chair. "What do you not get, Carter?" The Palace and the people in it also confused her but she wanted confirmation from Carter before voicing her own concerns.

Dark brows furrowed in consternation. "You got Fred downstairs, who's having his strings pulled by that first minister dude. They're talking like the King's already dead and I'm not convinced that he isn't. Maria is scared shitless in a place she should be ruling and I know that I'm not the only one who noticed the room full of men. Where are the women?"

Rosie pursed her lips in thought. She hadn't seen any other women since entering the Palace except for Maria. The elderly man who had driven them from the airfield had mentioned a wife but not one woman had been spotted. "Do you think that women are treated as second class citizens? That they are not allowed to hold any position of power and that is why none joined the Fernando's in receiving us?"

Carter shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, but I don't think so. Fredrick's a snot. I noticed the way he spoke to you, someone needs to teach the boy some manners. I've got a feeling that he's surrounded himself with like minded people." She bit at her lip and stepped closer to Rosie so that she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend. "Maria never mentioned that she lived in such a misogynistic state." Her head snapped to the side when she heard a light tap at the door. Carter walked back to the suite doors. "Something very weird is going on here." She spoke over her shoulder to her following friend.

"Your bag, Carter." George bowed shortly at Queen Rosalinda. "And I am to let you know that breakfast will be an informal meal with just you both, the prince and princess. " He smiled at the relief he saw in the young Queen's eyes. "I will come for you in forty-five minutes, Majesty." He waited for their thanks before leaving them alone once more.

Carter stretched her back with a slow twist before straightening her uniform. "You need help getting out of that dress?" She asked with a small smile.

Rosie nodded. "I do like this dress." She smoothed her hands over the cerulean material at her waist. "Mr Eleganté did an excellent job as usual, but the high neck and straight cut are not the most … "

"Twirly?" Carter grinned at her interruption. She smirked at Rosie's pout. "I've watched you swish you dresses from side to side when you're standing about."

"I do not swish, twirl or stand about, Carter Mason." Rosie folded her arms over her chest and raised a dark brow.

Carter laughed. "Sure you do." She stepped closer to her friend, moving around behind her. She lifted soft hair with her hands before draping it over one shoulder. Talking the zip between two fingers, Carter lowered it, slowly parting the blue fabric. She pressed a kiss between Rosie's shoulder blades and felt the younger woman shudder under her lips.

"We do not have time for this." Rosie breathed as the zipper moved lower and Carter's lips followed.

"We could be quick." Carter flicked out her tongue and tasted a beauty spot about half way down Rosie's spine.

Rosie gasped. "I do not think that … we could ever be quick." She grabbed for her friend's wandering hands and tugged until Carter moved around her. Reaching behind Carter, her finger's gripping the fine hair at the nape of Carter's neck; she pulled until their lips crashed together.

"Do you want me to stop?" Carter mumbled into the heated kiss.

Rosie forced herself to move her lips away from her girlfriend's mouth. She pressed their foreheads together as she took in, what she hoped would be, calming breaths. "Honestly?" Rosie swallowed hard at her resolve. She shook her head. "No. I feel a strong need to be close to you right now, Carter. This place frightens and confuses me like no other and I need you to ground me before I do something stupid." Taking in a shuddery breath, Rosie released it slowly. She tilted her face and moved her lips slowly against Carter's in a soft kiss before pulling away again. "But we do need to stop. I am sorry, Carter."

"Don't be. I love you and you're right about this Palace … and not having the time. We need to figure out how to get Maria away from here and to the airfield without attracting too much attention." Carter sighed, ghosting her lips over Rosie's mouth, cheeks and forehead.

"Maybe, Maria can help." Rosie wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend, needing to be connected for a little while longer. "We can talk to her when she shows us the grounds. She may have a suggestion."

"Maybe." Carter nodded, unsure as to how much help the scared girl would be. She gave Rosie a squeeze before easing out of her embrace. "I'm gonna go splash some water on my face while you change." She did not trust herself in the same room as a half naked Rosie after their little make-out session.

"I will miss you, Carter."

"Sweet talker." Carter grinned as a blush stained her cheeks. "I'll miss you too."

* * *

"This is indeed a beautiful building." Rosie placed her spoon down and took a sip from of her water. The breakfast had been uncomfortably quiet and she had felt the need to distract herself from watching Maria push the food around her plate by glancing around the exquisite dining room. She had yet to see Maria take a bite of her eggs.

Prince Fredrick smiled at the compliment as though he had personally designed the palace. He dabbed his napkin against the corners of her lips. "It is one of two that my family own, along with several estates. This palace is my favourite so I tend to spend most of my time here."

Rosie raised a dark brow at the boast. "Several homes?"

"Our country is so much bigger than Costa Luna, Majesty." Fredrick's smile slipped into a smirk. "It would take the first Fernando's many days to travel their domain by horseback. Do you begrudge the royal family a place to rest their heads when travelling?"

"Of course not, Prince." The young Queen dipped her eyes and picked up her spoon so that she could continue eating her fruit salad. "I am just … unused … to the extravagance of the Fernando Family." Rosie turned her gaze to Maria. "Which home is your favourite, Princess?"

Princess Maria blinked down at her fork before lifting pale blue eyes. "I have always called the White Palace my home. Its beauty far surpasses even our country estates, but I also love Cavallo City." Maria flinched as Fredrick dropped his knife with a clatter.

"You have a house in the city?" Rosie pursed her lips, watching Fredrick's eyes narrow towards his sister. She wondered at what was so special about Cavallo City that he didn't want Maria mentioning.

"We do." The prince replied before his sister could. "A building at the heart of the city where our father normally resides. How many homes do your family hold, Queen Rosalinda?"

Rosie decided to go along with Fredrick's diversion away from the city so that Maria would relax a little. She glanced quickly towards her silent companion. "My family resides at the Principal Palace. That is my home for most of the year." She didn't mention that she also considered the little house in Louisiana her home also.

"You have only one Palace?" Thick blond brows knitted in disbelief. "You are a Queen."

"That I am, but as you have already said, Costa Luna is a small country." She smiled.

Fredrick leaned forward in his seat. Placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hand, he considered the pretty Queen. "This Principal Palace of yours must be spectacular. Maybe we could discuss a merger of families at some point in the future? I would very much enjoy combining our property portfolios."

Carter coughed at the orange juice burning her windpipe. She didn't know whether to laugh or rip the idiot in two for his half assed attempt at seducing her girlfriend.

Rosie paled. "I am afraid that my personal commitments lay elsewhere, Prince Fredrick." She forced a warm smile onto her face. Her smile became more genuine when she felt a hand gently squeeze her knee.

The young prince shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well." He fingered the loosened collar of his white shirt, glancing at his watch as he did so. "Would you like for Maria to show the palace grounds when you have finished eating? We have a meeting to attend at twelve o'clock but she is free to join you again afterwards."

"That will be fine, Prince." Rosie sipped at her water, trying to hide her enthusiasm at being able to talk with the young princess. "I am happy that you are allowing me to spend time with my friend."

"You will, of course, be accompanied by Robinson during your stroll." Fredrick picked up a piece of bacon with his fingers, tore it apart and popped half into his mouth. He pushed his chair back and stood. "Maria's safety is very important to me and I know that you trust your woman there," He pointed at Carter with his bacon. "But she is one woman. Robinson is one of the Elite Guards; he will walk with you while you are outside of the Palace."

"That is acceptable." Rosie gritted her teeth.

"Good. Now please excuse me." Fredrick didn't wait for a reply before walking out of the dining room.

As the door swung shut behind Prince Fredrick, Carter reached across the table for Maria's plate of food. She moved it to sit next to Fredrick's place setting and handed the princess her own fruit salad. Carter hadn't eaten much because she had spent most of her time watching Maria worry over her plate. "Eat it." Carter spoke softly. She wondered if Fredrick's men had used food to drug Maria or if she was just too scared to eat. "You need your strength, Maria. It's good, I promise."

Maria's blue eyes shimmered, tears escaping the corners when she blinked.

Pushing away from the table, Carter moved around the room. "Hold on." She dropped to her knees by Maria's side. "Just a little longer." Carter looked across the table to her friend, sighing at the worry she saw reflected in hazel eyes. She turned her gaze back to Maria, reaching out to tuck pale blonde hair behind her ear. "Trust us."

Maria nodded solemnly and took a bite of the fruit.

* * *

Rosie held Maria's hand as they strolled across a patio. They were heading for the maze of pathways that led between gardens with Maria pointing out things of general interest about the beautiful White Palace and its grounds.

Carter walked two paces behind the royal pair with Robinson at her side. She noticed that his gaze was constantly fastened on Princess Maria. Carter knew that they were too close to Maria and Rosie for them to speak in private. If she could hear everything that they were saying, then so could he. She fingered the cell phone in her pocket, hoping that her blind-texting skills would not let her down. Seconds later her phone rang out.

Carter whipped the cell phone from her pocket and slid it open. "Your Majesty." She answered and then listened to Ed chattering in confusion on the other end. He was calling her from a phone in the Principal Palace of Costa Luna. If anyone managed to get hold of her cell, it would show a call from home. "Queen Rosalinda?" Carter called out as she stepped closer to Rosie. "Your mother would like to talk to you." She held out the small phone.

"Please excuse me for a moment, Princess." She bowed her head gently. Rosie took the cell phone and held it to her ear as she and Carter moved away from Maria and her guard. "Mama?" She spoke before turning slightly so that Robinson could not read her lips. "You need to distract him."

"How?" Carter had her back to the guard and was far enough away that she and Rosie could talk without him overhearing.

"Who?" Ed asked.

"The Elite Guard that Fredrick has following Maria." Rosie chatted into the cell.

"Give him the pinch."

Rosie's dark brow arched. "What is 'the pinch'?" She asked Carter.

Carter snorted softly. "This isn't Star Trek."

"This is not Star Trek." Rosie chided down the phone.

"Then she'll just have to flirt with him." Ed chuckled.

"You will have to flirt with Robinson." Rosie lifted her chin as she gave Carter a sideways look.

Carter's mouth dropped open at the suggestion. "I will not."

"I am sorry, Carter."

"This is Ed's idea, isn't it?" She growled, ready to grab the phone and yell at her oldest friend for his stupid ideas.

"Yes." Rosie replied simply. "But it is the only suggestion we have."

Carter huffed. "C'mon, Rosie. How can I flirt with him?" She grimaced at the thought of flirting with the man.

"He is quite handsome, Carter. Do you not find him attractive?" The young Queen chewed at her inner-cheek to stop the smirk from lifting her lips.

"Do you?" Carter's lips curled in distaste.

Rosie shook her head. "I do not. He looks like a young Major Mason."

"My dad? Ew, Rosie. How can you expect me to flirt with him now?"

"Suck it up." Rosie smirked as she used a phrase favoured by her Chief Royal Guard during Carter's training. "You need to distract Robinson so that I can talk to Maria. Ask him to show you his sword." She turned quickly before Carter could reply. "Bye, Mama." Rosie ended the call and handed Carter the cell phone.

The two young women strolled back over to Maria and her guard. Rosie took Maria's hand in her own again and started to walk. She pointed at a large bronze statue of a horse and rider just across the courtyard and asked Maria to tell her about it.

Carter rolled her shoulders, glancing to the side at Robinson. "You been a guard long?" She started the ball rolling.

"Ten years."

"So, do you guys know how to use those things or are they just for decoration?" Carter tilted her head to the side and smiled.

Robinson frowned at the young woman standing besides him.

Carter reached out and gently touched the hilt of the sword jutting out from Robinson's hip. "So many guards just don't know how to handle their weapon, are you one of them?"

Robinson scoffed. He drew the blade from its scabbard and held it erect. "I am Elite." He took a step back, swishing his sword in an intricate pattern.

Carter smiled widely as she slipped the sharp steel of her own sword from its sheath. She cut to the side, hearing the air whistle. "Care to show me just how 'Elite' you guys really are?"

The tall guard dressed in black squared off with a grin that matched Carter's. "Sparring only? Prince Fredrick would not be pleased if I made you bleed."

"Tell you what?" Carter stretched out the muscles in her arms. "I won't tell if you don't. First to shed blood loses. For honour?"

"Deal." Robinson smirked. He didn't notice that the Princess and the visiting Queen had crossed the yard, sitting on a stone bench near the rearing horse statue so that they could watch the duel.

* * *

"Rosie!" Maria's eyes widened when she saw what Carter was up to with one of her brother's best guards. "He will hurt her."

Rosie shook her head. "I am confident in Carter's abilities. She knows that I would not be pleased if she got hurt." She turned dark eyes to Maria and ran the backs of her fingers over the younger girls pale cheeks. Rosie remembered the shadows hidden beneath thick foundation. "How are they treating you?"

Maria swallowed hard, trying to be strong. "The First Minister was very angry that Princess Protection had managed to hide me for so long. He … punished me for leaving."

Rosie squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"They put something in my food so that I was too sleepy to move." Maria continued. "How could I get to my father if I can't leave the Palace?"

"The King isn't here?" Rosie's dark brows furrowed.

Maria shook her head, her eyes still fastened on the duel between two Royal Guards. "The First Minister had him moved to the Castle when he was diagnosed as terminal." She took in a shuddery breath. "He is the one who convinced Fredrick to allow your visit to see me. He thinks that you, being a Queen, would go straight to my father's advisors if you were not permitted to see me."

"The Castle?" Rosie pursed her lips in thought. "That is why your brother did not want to discuss your home in Cavallo City? The King is there."

Maria nodded her reply just as Carter feinted left and thrust forward but her blade was blocked.

"Do you know of a way that we could leave this Palace without notice?" Rosie's eyes also followed her girlfriend's movements as she spoke.

"No. Fredrick cleared out the building before you came. Everyone here is loyal to him and the First Minister." The princess twisted her hands in the fabric of her white dress. "Fredrick is stupid for thinking that they do not want a Queen because she is an emotional woman prone to fits of fancy. They want me dead so that they can control the next King. He believes his advisors, follows them like sheep because they tell him stories of great power, adventures and riches beyond belief." Maria swallowed convulsively. She felt Rosie's fingers slip into her own as swords clashed over and over. "He is my brother, my twin … and he will let them kill me, even do it himself … because he is a spoilt child."

"We will get you out of here." Rosie straightened her shoulders with resolve. Her dark eyes followed Carter's quick step back and Robinson's step forward. She knew that Carter had him as she side stepped away from the steel and back into the other guard, twisting her body and sword as she moved around him, slicing through thick layers of uniform and nicking the skin at his waist. Pulling away, she held up her hand and blade.

Blood trickled along the length of polished steel. If she had pressed harder, sliced faster, the wound could have easily been fatal.

Robinson's eyes widened in shock. His fingers pushed through the tear in the fabric to find the shallow but lengthy cut. The shock turned to a grin as he neared the agile young woman and held out his hand in congratulations.

Rosie watched as Carter slapped the guard on his back and shook his hand. "I think I have an idea as to how to get us all out of here." Rosie let a devious smile lift her lips as she and Maria both stood from the bench.

TBC

My fingers have cramped from writing this one - send me much love and encouragment for part 16


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 16

"Princess," Robinson spoke with a smile that he had not been wearing before his duel. "It is almost time to meet your brother."

Maria straightened her spine and nodded her at the guard. She was still scared but having Rosie and Carter nearby helped to settle her nerves.

Robinson turned to fully face the visiting Queen. "Would you like me to escort you back inside the palace, Majesty or would you prefer to continue taking in the gardens?"

Rosie glanced at her guard. "I think that we shall continue with our walk."

"Very well." Robinson bowed courteously. "If the Princess so desires, after her meeting, I shall escort her back to you." He waited for Maria to smile her thanks before continuing. "May I recommend the Cavallo Maze to the south of the courtyard? It is not too large but fun to complete. A Royal Guard stands at the entrance in case you cannot find your way."

Carter grinned widely at her best friend, still feeling the adrenalin buzz from her fight. "An entertaining way to while away the time, my Queen."

"The Maze it is." Rosalinda hid her own grin at Carter's excitement. "We shall find the centre and there we shall await Princess Maria's return."

The Elite Guard chuckled before hiding it behind a cough. "It is not so easy to complete, Majesty but I will bring the Princess there."

"It has been a long time since I have seen the heart of the maze." Maria sighed as she felt sadness settle heavily against her chest.

Robinson nodded, a frown creasing his brow as he thought of what had upset the young princess. He, like many of the palace guards, knew what lay in the maze and he wondered why the fountain caused such a reaction. "Princess, if you will come with me? Majesty, if you can not find your way within the maze, call out. A guard will find you in short time."

"We will not get lost." Carter raised a fine brow at Robinson.

Robinson smirked before walking back towards the palace with Maria.

Carter huffed, her eyes narrowing as the guard moved further away from them. "So, can Maria help?"

"No." Rosie resisted the urge to twine her fingers with Carter's as a precaution against anyone watching them. "But I think that I may have a plan."

Carter turned to face her friend. "You gonna tell me what it is?"

"Walk with me to this Cavallo Maze, Carter."

Rosie started to talk as they moved deeper into the gardens of the White Palace. She briefly described her ideas as to how to get Maria away from the palace without Fredrick, the First Minister and the guards realising that she was gone.

The two women entered the high hedged maze deep in discussion, neither really paying attention to the guard standing at the entrance or their surroundings as they walked. Carter's suggestion of going left and then right at each turn seemed to be working out quite well until they hit their third dead-end in a row.

Carter's dark brows knitted in frustration as they came across yet another stone pedestal with a small carving of a horse being used as a sundial. "They want us to know just how long this is taking." She groused, noting from the sundial that they had been in the maze for almost an hour and had yet to reach the centre. "And what's with all the horses?"

"This is called the Cavallo Maze, Carter." Rosie smirked as she took the other woman's hand in her own and started to walk back towards their last turn. "This country was once very rich with wild horses. It is how the Fernando family made their fortune. Jussef Timon Fernando became first Fernando King some six hundred years ago when his Cavallo Army overthrew the tyrant King Agnes. Timon also arranged the treaty which united the smaller countries of this region into one, protected over by the Cavallo Army." Rosie's smile widened at her friend's surprise. "The word Cavallo comes from horse or cavalry."

"How come you're such a fount of useless information?" Carter puzzled.

Rosie gave the other woman a slap on the arm for her comment. "Wikipedia." She chuckled as she walked ahead and turned a corner.

Carter snorted, speeding up to catch her Queen before she disappeared into the maze. Carter froze as she rounded the hedge. Her eyes widened at the sight of the huge marble fountain spraying rainbows into the air.

Dark eyes glanced up and over towards the White Palace. Even from such a distance, Carter could see that the curtains in all of the windows facing this section of the gardens were closed. She wondered why no one wanted to experience what she assumed to be a spectacular view of the Cavallo Maze and fountain.

"Carter?" Rosie breathed as she reached a hand out behind her. She was in awe of the beautiful statue. "Come see."

Carter walked quickly across the path, taking Rosie's hand in her own. Her eyes took in the white marble that shone brightly in the high sun. "Fernando." She read the large letters ringing part of the fountain basin before looking up at the statue.

The fountain statue was of a family. Regal looking parents, arms wrapped around each other as he, looking dapper in morning dress and she, looking beautiful in a flowing ball gown, smiled down at their dancing children. A boy and a girl. Twins.

"The Fernando family. Heart of the Cavallo Maze, as they are the heart of Cavallo City and this country of theirs." Rosie couldn't help whisper her words. It seemed disrespectful, somehow, for her to raise her voice in this place.

"Is that Maria and Fredrick?" Carter pressed herself into Rosie's back, her arms wrapping around her girlfriend's waist.

Rosie looked more carefully at the faces of the children. The fountain was so beautifully carved, that it was possible to believe that the two were Maria and her brother.

"My mother passed shortly after a great ball." Princess Maria stepped from the maze closely followed by Robinson. She stared up at the fountain in reverence.

Carter took a short step away from Rosie, unsure if the Elite Guard had seen them so intimate.

"My father had to leave for the city shortly after, so this is one of the last memories he has of my mother. Luckily, the ball was captured in many photographs and reams of film. He commissioned the building of this fountain in remembrance of my mother and of the family lost without her." Maria let her tears fall. Her watery blue eyes fixed on her mother's face. "We Fernando's have always been the heart … until we lost ours. My father spent more time at Cavallo City Castle because he could not stand to see so much of my mother in this palace that she loved." The young Princess neared her friends and took Rosie's offered hand for comfort. "Without my father's influence, my brother became corrupted. He forgot our mother but I did not. I remember, Rosie. I remember how beautiful and kind she was. I remember the man and King that my father was before her death, nine short years ago. My brother doesn't remember the Fernando's that ruled this country and that is why he can not become King."

"Princess!" Robinson spoke his warning from his spot by the hedges.

"He will kill me, Robinson." Maria turned to the guard. "Before our father passes, he will kill me and succeed the crown. He will reign as the First Minister's marionette."

"Stop it, Princess. He is your brother, your twin."

"And he will murder me." Maria moved pale eyes back to the fountain where she stared at the younger rendering of her brother. "Your loyalty is to the crown, Robinson. I don't know what lies he has been spreading but it is time to open your eyes."

Verdant eyes fell to the path beneath his feet. "I am an Elite Guard of the King, Princess. When the time comes, I will be Elite Guard of my Queen." Robinson lifted his chin and stood proud. He had heard many rumours of health issues concerning the young princess. He had heard, like most of the Elite, that Princess Maria had been experiencing emotional and mental problems since the death of her mother and that these problems had become more pronounced as her father's illness worsened. That is why he had treated his duty to protect the princess with the utmost of importance. She would be his Queen and he would protect her always.

Realisation that he hadn't been living up to the reputation of the Elite and protecting his future Queen from her brother made Robinson's stomach churn.

"Maria?" Rosie spoke, her concern clearly evident in her voice.

Blue eyes snapped to meet that concern head on. "I heard Fredrick talking to the First Minister, Rosie. He's so confident in his endeavours that he is making silly mistakes. He did not shut the door fully when he talked with the Minister." Maria swallowed hard at the emotion lodged in her throat. "When you leave, I shall be taken to my parent's bedchamber. I am unsure as to how, but my murder will be made to look like suicide. I have already been forced to write the note."

Blinking convulsively, trying to stop the tears that threatened, Rosie found her lover's beautiful face. "We will carry out our plans tonight, Carter. Contact the airfield and make sure that the jet is ready to leave as soon as we step onboard."

Carter nodded her agreement before turning her dark gaze towards Robinson. "Your future Queen will be leaving with us tonight." She fingered the hilt of her sword noticing green eyes fall to her had. "Will you stand in our way?"

"You will protect the princess?" Robinson squared his shoulders.

"That's what we do." Carter removed her hand from her sword and waved Robinson across the square to stand with them near the fountain. She felt a wave of relief at not having to force the issue with the Elite Guard. It was a strange respect that bound them as duellists.

"I can not promise to help, Carter." The older man came closer to the group. "Most of the palace guards are loyal to Prince Fredrick."

"That's okay." Carter once again pressed herself against her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman. She could feel Rosie relax into her body at the comforting hold. "When we leave, Maria needs to go down to the kitchens." Carter watched thick reddish brows knit together in confusion. "Can you just make sure that she gets there safely? Fred's expecting us to leave sometime tomorrow night or early the next morning. His plans for Maria will be for after then, so he shouldn't have any problems with her grabbing a warm biscuit from the cook. The palace is still filled with his people; he's not expecting anyone to aide Maria in her escape."

"What Prince Fredrick fails to realise," Rosie added, a devious smile spreading across her lips. "Is that not everyone is as loyal to him as they are to the King and his true heir."

"I am Elite, Majesty." Robinson raised an eyebrow at the closeness of the visiting Queen and her guard. "And all you need from me is to ensure that the Princess gets to the kitchen?"

Rosie nodded her head. "I am hoping so, Robinson. I can not say more at this time, the rest of our plan has yet to be finalised."

Robinson repeated the Queen's nod. "But what if the Prince also changes his schedule?"

"Then you need to call me." Carter eyed the guard. "No delay. Any inkling that Freddy boy is taking Maria to her parents room, you call me."

"What do you expect to do against a palace full of guards, Carter?"

"You'd be blown away by my mad skills." Carter couldn't help her smirk. "And me and Rosie together? Unstoppable."

The experienced guard, one of the King's Elite, did a double take at the confidence shining in two pairs of dark eyes. "Are you two even a Queen and her guard?" For some unexplainable reason, he believed that these women, together, had the abilities to back up that confidence.

Carter snorted at the question. "Yep … and so much more." She gave the woman in her arms a gentle squeeze.

"We will make our excuses during tonight's celebration." Rosie pursed her lips in thought. "Did you report my conversation with my mother?"

Robinson nodded his yes.

"Then I think that another telephone call from Costa Luna requiring our immediate return, should suffice." Rosie turned in Carter's arms. "Especially if that call resulted in an emotional Queen."

"Fred's gonna love that." Carter smirked. "He already believes that women are too emotional to hold positions of power."

* * *

Carter paced around the suite waiting for Rosie to finish dressing for the 'small celebration' being held in her honour. She had changed into a dress uniform for the evening, grateful that Eleganté had the foresight to pack it. Carter touched at the rich scarlet bowtie nervously. It was the first time that she had worn a dress uniform. The black tailcoat finished with red epaulets showing her rank, was a lot different to the jacket she normally wore whilst on guard duty. The white shirt and vest covered the high waist band of her black pants and the catches of her suspenders. A thin knotted rope of red silk hung low around her hips and through a loop on her scabbard. Carter's jet coloured hair was held back in a simple twist, long wisps and bangs framing her face. She looked down to make sure that her shoes were shiny.

Careful of her sword, she sat on the couch, grimacing at how hard it felt under her ass. Standing again, Carter felt relief at not having to spend the night on the uncomfortable furniture – not that she would've anyway, the bed in Rosie's room was huge.

"Carter?"

Carter spun around to face the open bedroom door just as Rosie stepped through. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Rosie looked down at herself nervously. "Mr Eleganté assured me that it would be fitting of such an occasion." Dark eyes lifted to her lover finally noticing that she wore full dress uniform. She swallowed thickly. "I can see why he thought so."

Queen Rosalinda's flowing dress was in the same deep red as Carter's bowtie and sash. The strapless dress managed to both emphasise Rosie's flat stomach and the gentle flair of her hips. The hem of the rich fabric ghosted across the floor, whilst a long split revealed shapely legs when Rosie walked.

A very good concealer and a pair of natural coloured stockings managed to hide all bruises, scrapes and hickies from anyone who didn't know that they were there.

Carter stepped forward and pressed her lips against Rosie's cheek, careful so as not to ruin the young Queen's make-up. "You are so beautiful." She breathed deep, taking in the soothing scent of her lover.

"So are you." Rosie smiled gently, noticing that with her heels, that they were the same height. "Since when has the dress uniform been in black?"

Carter shrugged her shoulders. "Hasn't it always been?"

Rosie shook her head and bit at her lower lips as she looked down at the warm body almost pressed against her. "It was the same colour as the regular blue and gold uniform." She had to admit that Carter looked absolutely delicious in the form fitting suit.

"This is the uniform that Eleganté fitted me for." Carter smiled when she recognised the hungry look in dark eyes. "Does it not meet with my Queen's approval?" She followed Rosie's stare to look between them, noticing for the first time, the top swell of her girlfriend's breasts. Carter swallowed hard has her mouth filled.

"I approve, Carter." Rosie swiped her tongue across her lips before the urge to kiss her girlfriend overwhelmed her. She slammed her mouth against Carter's, pressing her tongue against girlfriend's lips. She surged forward, fisting her hands in suit lapels as Carter allowed her entrance.

Rosie tore her mouth away from Carter's and pressed her hand against the other woman's chest. "I approve …" She panted into the small space separating their lips. "… but I will kill him."

"Eleganté didn't know you'd be so hot for me in this uniform." Carter eased Rosie's hand from her chest and lifted it over her shoulder, drawing Rosie in closer.

"I am 'hot' for you no matter what you wear, Carter." Rosie moaned loudly as Carter nipped at her chin and licked at the dimple. "Carter!" she gasped.

"What if I wear this for you when we get home?" Carter whispered against the soft skin of her lover's throat, dipping her head to mouth the pulse point.

"Will you?" Rosie whimpered.

"Of course, Majesty."

The two young women jumped apart as a gentle knock alerted them to someone waiting at the door.

Carter took a couple of deep breaths, hoping to calm the racing of her heart and the flush to her cheeks. She walked to the door and opened it as Rosie turned her back to the door, smoothing at her lipstick with her fingertip.

"George." Carter gave the steward a nod.

"I am here to take you and Queen Rosalinda to the banquet hall." George smiled warmly. "If you are both ready?"

"Of course." Rosie turned and gave the steward a wide smile. "Please, lead the way."

* * *

Carter leaned into her Queen as she handed her a glass of sparkling grape juice. They had both made their excuses for not drinking the champagne offered and instead turned to the non-alcoholic substitute. "Allergies?" Carter smirked. "That was the best you could come up with?"

Rosie's dark eyes watched as Fredrick guided his sister around the ballroom, introducing her to some of the influential guests he had invited to the celebration. "It is not so easy for me to say that I do not drink whilst on duty, Carter Mason. As Queen I am expected to toast, even if I do not enjoy champagne. The excuse was convenient."

"Okay." Carter took a step back so as not to arouse suspicion with their closeness. Sighing softly she let her eyes drift to the guests dancing in pairs. "I wish that we could dance together like that." She blinked when Rosie's dark gaze turned her way. Carter hadn't realised that she had spoken her wish out loud.

Rosie sucked her lip into her mouth, nipping at it with sharp teeth. She could see the longing in her lover's eyes and wondered if it was a reflection of her own feelings. Fredrick had arranged a somewhat reserved party to follow their banquet style meal. An orchestra played and elegant couples danced. It reminded Rosie of the older fashioned European balls she had seen in movies.

"We will dance like that, Carter." Rosie's eyes flickered towards the dance floor.

"But now isn't the right time." Carter straightened her tailcoat, steeling her resolve for what was soon to happen.

Rosie barely managed to resist the overwhelming urge to kiss her girlfriend right then and there. "I love you." She whispered between them.

The corners of Carter's lips lifted into a smile. "I love you too, Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore."

Rosie grinned widely. "Are you ready?"

"I'm not gonna like this next bit, but I am ready." Carter grumbled.

Queen Rosalinda took a sip of the juice in her glass and handed it back to Carter. Lifting her chin, she made her way around the room until she came to Prince Fredrick and Princess Maria. Rosie noticed Fredrick's eyes roam the contours of her body as she neared but he didn't acknowledge her until he had finished his conversation with a council leader she had been introduced to earlier. Rosie was not used to being ignored in such situations. The young prince's eyes had settled on her chest and he had yet to greet her.

"Prince Fredrick." Rosie's voice was a little stern but she managed to soften it with a smile. She nodded towards Maria. "Princess Maria, would you please excuse your brother. I seem to remember that he promised me my first dance of the evening."

"Of course." The young princess mumbled quietly much to Fredrick's obvious annoyance.

"Queen Rosalinda." Fredrick turned from glaring at his sister. "It would be my pleasure."

"I am sure it would." Rosie rolled her eyes as she was escorted to the centre of the dance floor. She really did not enjoy being the only Queen at an event such as this. The floor cleared as she and Fredrick took their positions, all eyes were on them. It was at times like this that Rosie remembered Homecoming with great fondness. She was just one of many teenaged girls dancing with her friends. The only attention she wanted and received while the music played, was from her pretty new friend.

Rosie tried to ignore how low Fredrick's hand was on her waist and how his eyes widened when he caught a better view of her breast. She held her head high in the waltz, grateful when the floor began to fill again and she could lift Fredrick's hand without people staring.

Fredrick's thick blond brows furrowed when the woman he danced with looked over towards the north end entrance for the third time. She wasn't even discreet with her distraction. Fredrick followed her gaze and noticed the female guard pacing back and forth, talking into a cell phone. She seemed rather agitated. He continued to lead his partner around the floor becoming more than a little angry that she was no longer paying any attention to him at all. "Ow!" He yelped when a heeled foot caught his toes.

"Forgive me, Prince." Rosie apologised quickly before turning her gaze back to Carter, glad to see her marching through the crowds.

"My Queen." Carter dipped her head as she stopped besides the dancing pair. "We need to leave, immediately."

Fredrick's eyes narrowed. "What is going on?"

Carter turned towards the young prince. "My Queen is no longer safe. She is to return home."

"Queen Rosalinda is perfectly safe within the White Palace." Fredrick blue eyes flickered towards his guards standing by the large windows and doors.

"I am sorry, Queen Rosalinda." Dark eyes settled on Rosie, concern etched on her face. "General Kane has escaped."

"Kane!" Rosie gasped. "Is my mother safe?"

"Yes, Majesty." Carter reached for Rosie's arm and started to guide her towards the nearest doors. "But she has requested that you return home. You remember the last time General Kane managed to get inside the Principal Palace?"

Rosie nodded her head and gathered her dress so that she did not step on the hem. "My apologies, Prince."

Prince Fredrick followed the two women as they left the ballroom. He had never heard of General Kane, but from the reaction of the two women, he could see that it was extremely important that they return to Costa Luna. "George will fetch you bags and a driver will take you to the airfield, Majesty." He waved over a Royal Guard and gave him the orders to arrange.

Rosie gave the prince a shaky smile and swiped at tears that filled her eyes. "Thank you, Prince Fredrick."

The prince smiled awkwardly. "I do hope to see you again." He beckoned his sister over to them. "Once your troubles are taken care of, my sister and I extend to you an open invitation to the White Palace."

"You're leaving?" Maria swallowed. Her step towards Rosie faltered when Fredrick wrapped his arm around her waist and stopped her.

"I am truly sorry, my friend." Rosie wiped at her own tears before nearing the young princess to wipe away her tears. "I must leave but I will see you again shortly."

"Promise?" Maria flinched as Fredrick's hand on her hip squeezed roughly.

"Sister, a Queen has important duties that she has to put above friendship. You will need to learn such things." He failed to hide his smirk as his sister began to cry.

"My friends are most important to me." Rosie couldn't help but bite. "Maria is important to me." She turned dark eyes to her young friend. "I promise to see you soon, Princess."

"Majesty?" George neared the group standing just outside of the ballroom. "Your bags are in the car and it is waiting for you outside of the main palace entrance."

Carter thanked the steward and gave him a tight smile before turning her attention back to Rosie. "My Queen, we need to go. The jet will be waiting to take us back to Costa Luna."

Swallowing hard at the fear for her friend, Rosie nodded courteously at the young prince and then the princess. "My apologies once more." Turning to leave, Rosie truly hoped to never see Prince Fredrick again and she hoped that Robinson would be true to his word in keeping Maria safe just for a little while longer.

* * *

Carter opened the door to the town car for Rosie and waited for her to carefully slide inside before joining her. She didn't turn around to see if Fredrick and Maria were watching them leave, instead, she grabbed for the long sleeved black t-shirt folded up on the seat. "Thanks, Jensen." She pulled off her jacket and unsnapped the fastenings on her suspenders.

The driver averted his eyes from the rear-view mirror when he noticed the guard fingering the buttons on her waistcoat and shirt. "How far do I need to drive, Carter?"

"Far enough for me to change my top." Carter pulled at the knot in her bowtie and then released the top button of her white shirt. She could see that Rosie was watching her remove the shirt, but there was only concern in dark eyes. Carter tugged the long sleeved tee over her head and pulled it down over the waist of her pants. "That's it." Carter tapped the seat in front of her.

As the large vehicle came to a stop well out of view of the palace, Carter reached out to her girlfriend. She pressed her lips to Rosie's in a gentle kiss. "You know what to do, Rosie?"

Rosie nodded. "It was my plan, was it not?"

Carter chuckled softly. "Okay." She opened the car door. "See you soon, babe."

Rosie grinned widely at the new term of endearment. She watched as Carter stepped from the car and ran for the trees lining the road. She only watched for a few seconds, making sure that Carter was gone before turning her attention to the elderly man that had driven them to the palace and was now a part of their rescue mission. "You can carry on, Jensen."

Jensen raised his grey eyes to the rear-view mirror. "The princess will be okay, won't she?"

Rosie nodded her head and offered the driver a sincere smile. "We will make sure of it." She reached for the zip at the side of her dress and slid it down.

* * *

"Fredrick?" Maria rubbed at her watery eyes, making sure to smear her make-up. "I don't want to go back in there." Her lip trembled and fresh tears spilled from her pale eyes.

The young prince crossed his arms and glared at his sister. His plans for the evening hadn't been ruined by the Queen's untimely departure and at least he could continue to network. Maria looked frightful so he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Go to your rooms."

"May I go to the kitchen instead?" Maria looked up at him through blonde bangs. "I didn't eat much earlier and Mrs Jensen mentioned that she would be making biscuits tonight ready for breakfast."

Fredrick looked long and hard at his older sister before sighing. "Fine." He wouldn't have to put up with her for much longer anyway. Clapping his hands together, the prince called for a guard. "Take my sister to the kitchens and then to her rooms."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Robinson bowed his head to the prince.

* * *

Carter raced through the forest lying on one side of the driveway. It would've been easier to run along the tarmac or even the gardens but the trees gave better cover. She hopped over broken branches, stumbling only once on raised roots.

During their walk in the gardens earlier that day, Maria had mentioned the forest that her father and brother used for hunting. The trees covered acres of land to the west of the palace and ran from the road leading onto the estate. It stretched all the way around the back of the White Palace, reaching the stables. Carter knew from her chat with Jensen that the kitchens were hard to miss if she stayed within the tree line and followed the road around the back of the palace.

Fifteen minutes was all it took for Carter to sprint through the forest, wait for the guards to leave the courtyard and tap gently at the kitchen window. She watched as Maria's eyes snapped to the pane of glass.

The kitchen door was opened by a tall thin woman. She glared at Carter before squeezing her eyes shut and blowing out a long breath. "She will be safe with you." The cook's words came out sounding like a threat. She wrung her hands together, nervous for the teenager she had come to love.

Carter nodded her head quickly. "We need to go."

Maria stepped from behind the elderly woman. "It's just for a little while, Mrs Jensen." She wrapped her arms around her favourite cook, hugging her tightly.

Carter took Maria's hand in her own. She could feel the young princess shaking with fear. "Rosie's waiting for us." She spoke softly.

"Be safe, Carter." Robinson poked his head out of the door and placed his hands on the cook's shoulders. "I'm trusting you to protect our princess."

Carter smiled at the Elite Guard. "You gonna be able to handle the trouble?"

Robinson shrugged his shoulders at the thought of being punished for his part in Maria's escape. "It will all be worth it in the end."

"Right, that is." Mrs Jensen pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just as long as that boy doesn't become King. Go now, before he gets the urge to torment his sister some more."

Carter began to pull Maria towards the trees. As soon as they were no longer in view of the kitchens, Carter felt the young princess pick up speed. She was grateful that Rosie had the sense to ensure that Maria had pants and sneakers waiting for her in the kitchens.

Twigs snapped and scratched as they ran through the forest, following the driveway from a short distance. Maria, unused to running through such a densely wooded area, tripped several times, but Carter was always there to help her up.

A loud crack from behind caused Carter to stumble, catching her arm on a sharp branch. Panting heavily, she spun on her feet just as the sky filled with lights. She glanced at her torn sleeve, clearly visible in the light from the fireworks Fredrick had arranged to impress his guests and the visiting Queen. Carter touched at the tear, feeling the gentle seep of blood underneath the cloth. "Damn."

"What is it, Carter?" Wide blue eyes looked from the sky to her friend.

"Just a scratch." Carter groused, grabbing for the princess's hand. As they turned to run, the young agent caught sight of someone behind them. Lights filled the sky again and Carter blinked. "Shit!" She cursed, pulling at Maria frantically. "Run!" The man following them was carrying a rifle.

The forest was plunged into darkness as the short but flamboyant fireworks display came to an end. The two women were running almost blind, catching their feet and falling but always scrambling back up.

Carter had had enough of the forest and the man hiding in the trees. She dragged Maria out and onto the road where they could run faster but were in danger of being spotted from the palace. Her lungs burned and her thighs ached. Cramp squeezed at her stomach.

They didn't slow down when they noticed the gated entry to the White Palace Estate just up ahead, they kept on running.

Carter could see her partner sitting on top of the high wall just to the right of the gate. Rosie straddled the stone, reaching out to help as Carter cradled her hands for Maria's feet. She hoisted with as much strength as she could, relieved to see Rosie grab onto Maria's hand and then her pants to pull her up onto the wall.

Carter watched as Rosie dropped down the other side of the wall followed by Maria. She could hear their thuds as they landed on the roof of the town car and then the ground. Carter scrambled for the wrought iron gate. Using the hinges as foot and hand holds she climbed up and over. Her jellied legs stumbled towards the arms of her girlfriend. Carter hugged Rosie quickly before pushing her towards the car.

Maria was already inside the vehicle, waiting. Rosie slid inside followed by Carter.

Carter pulled the door shut and slumped in her seat. "Put your foot down, Jensen." Carter swallowed hard at the thick taste of metal in her mouth. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "There was someone in the woods. Fredrick will know that we have Maria soon, if he doesn't already know." She felt the town car lurch forward as it picked up speed. Turning in her seat, Carter couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face as she looked at first Maria and then Rosie. "Great plan." She smirked.

Rosie pressed herself against her partner and cupped Carter's face gently. Dipping her head, she captured Carter's lips with her own. Her own smile widening at her lover's groan until Carter pulled away, wincing in pain.

"Your arm?" Maria had averted her gaze from the affectionate exchange until she heard Carter's moan. Her eyes had turned in curiosity even as the blush crept across her cheeks. The breakout of sweet and Carter's sudden paleness alerted the princess to her friend's pain.

Carter shook her head, her eyes blinking widely when she felt the wet hole at the waist of her t-shirt. She lifted her fingers to her face as Rosie switched on the light in the back of the car.

"He shot me?" Carter's disbelief was evident in her voice. Hot pain flared out from her side now that the adrenaline in her body faded. Her dark eyes found Rosie's, brows knitting in confusion. Carter turned her hand to the light as blood dribbled down her fingers and palm.

TBC

Show me love for part 17 and i'll forgo worldly pleasures to continue writing;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Sweet Disposition pt 17

Carter groaned as Rosie pushed her back into her seat and lifted her bloodied shirt. She hadn't felt the sudden overwhelming pain she assumed would come when getting shot. Carter hadn't really felt much at all back in the forest, except for the burning in her thighs and lungs. She had caught her shoulder on a branch but grumbled more about the hole in her long sleeved tee than the deep cut that would surely scar her arm.

Adrenaline and endorphins had been her friends during her flight from the White Palace with Maria, but now they were wearing off. Fast.

Rosie watched as blood oozed from the hole at Carter's waist. Lifting her partner as carefully as she could, Rosie could also see a smaller hole leaking blood. Carter had been shot low in the back with the bullet travelling through her body and exiting three inches to the right of her naval. Rosie grabbed for the white dress shirt Carter had shed before returning to the palace. She pressed hard against both wounds, fisting the fabric as it turned red.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Rosie swallowed past the bile rising in her throat. She reached for Carter's suspenders and wrapped them as best she could around Carter, tying them tightly so that they put pressure against the bullet wounds.

"We need to get to the airfield." Carter covered Rosie's shaky hands with her own. She had watched Rosie tend her. She had seen the blood. "It's a through and through, Rosie. I should stop bleeding with pressure." She winced when she tried to sit up a little better in her seat.

Rosie shook her head sharply. "You don't know that."

"I watch TV. I'll be okay." She took deep breaths, trying to stave off the darkness encroaching on the edges of her vision.

"Carter, please."

Carter shook her head. She let her head rest against the back of her seat and turned to look at Maria. The young princess had her hands against her mouth, her pale blue eyes trickling tears. "You'll be safe in Costa Luna. A few hours and we'll be there."

"It is a nine hour flight to Costa Estralia, Carter Mason." Rosie spoke sternly, her nostrils flared with her anger.

"I'll call my dad from the jet." Carter released a slow pain-filled breath. "A medevac will be waiting to take us home when we land."

"Carter …"

Carter reached out and cupped Rosie's cheek. She stroked her thumb under damp eyes. "Trust me."

"You are hurt." Dark eyes fell to the makeshift bandage wrapped around her friend. "I could lose you."

"No you won't." Carter tipped Rosie's chin up until their eyes met. "I promise you, Rosie. You will never lose me." She gave Rosie a gentle smile. "There's a first aide kit on the jet. I'll be okay."

Rosie nodded her head as her lower lip trembled and tears spilled from her eyes. She wanted to go straight to the nearest hospital but she knew that none of them would be safe until they got as far away from the White Palace as possible. "I trust you." Rosie pressed her lips to Carter's in a quick kiss. "You have made me a promise, Carter Mason." She breathed into the small space between them as she looked deep into dark eyes. "I will hold you to it."

* * *

Rosie helped Carter climb the steps of the small private plane as Maria and Jensen carried the bags. They could see the cars in the distance, racing to get to them but they were too late. The plane was speeding along the runway as SUV's pulled up near the car.

Maria was looking out of the cabin window, watching as the men who clambered out of the military vehicles and surrounded the town car, got smaller and smaller. "What will happen to them?" She turned pale blue eyes to her friends.

Rosie had unsnapped her seatbelt and moved over to Carter. "Will you sit back?" She chided.

Carter hunched forward, her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. "I need some towels or something."

"What for?" Dark brows knitted. Rosie managed to move Carter back enough for her to remove the torn black tee.

"Sam Kane won't … be happy … if we bloody up … his jet." Carter tried to breath through the pain flaring out because she was moving. Once Rosie had finished redressing her wound, she had every intention of curling up into a ball and not moving until the medevac helicopter took her to the nearest Costa Estralia hospital. "He might not … let us use it again."

Rosie paused, blinking owlishly at her friend. "You can not be serious, Carter Mason."

"Please, Rosie. Just … put some towels down."

Rosie couldn't believe her ears. Her lover could possibly be mortally wounded and yet she still only thought of others. "Fine." Rosie huffed in exasperation before pressing an overhead button calling for the flight attendant.

Carter turned her attention to the young princess as Rosie talked to the attendant. "Fred's not … gonna be happy, Maria." She panted heavily. "But he isn't going to do anything … that you can't put right … when you get home."

"After my father is dead?"

"I'm sorry about … that." Carter could clearly see Maria's own pain. Her father was dying from terminal cancer and her brother wanted her dead.

Almost every little girl dreams of being a princess, even a young Carter Mason. Before her fascination with fishing and Power Rangers, before her mother had passed, little Carter loved to listen to the comforting sound of her mother's voice as she told her fantastical stories of beautiful princesses. A very young Carter curled into her mother's lap listening to the great adventures of these princesses with hair like spun gold or the darkest ebony. At that young age, an age where she still wore pretty dresses and plastic tiaras, Carter Mason wanted to be a princess. If she knew then, what she knew now, that little Carter would've wished to be anything but a princess and she suspected that so would Maria.

Pale blue eyes dropped. Maria chewed at her lip. "I want my mother back." She whispered so quietly that no one heard her plea.

"Carter!" Rosie dropped to her knees in front of her friend. "Keep your eyes open."

Carter blinked slowly. She hadn't even realised that she had shut her eyes. "That's going to be … difficult." Carter mumbled. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again, hoping that the long blink would stave off the ache she felt behind heavy eyelids. "I'm … so tired, Rosie."

Rosie quickly unfastened the catch on the first aid box and sorted through the contents. "Listen to me, Carter Mason." Rosie tried to keep her voice steady as she unravelled the suspenders from around Carter. "I am ordering you to stay awake." She peeled, what was once a white shirt, away from the two wounds and dropped it to the floor. "Do you hear me, Carter? Your Queen … your girlfriend is asking you to stay awake." Rosie could see that the blood flow had slowed considerably but had not stopped. Carter had lost a lot of blood and Rosie hoped that a proper pressure bandage would staunch the flow completely. She prayed that the bullet hadn't caused internal damage that she had no chance of fixing.

"Can I help?" Maria neared the women.

"Could you support her so that I can wrap this bandage around her waist?" Rosie asked.

Maria nodded before carefully manoeuvring herself around Rosie so that she was sitting on the other side of Carter.

With the princess's help, Rosie managed to redress the gunshot wound. They eased Carter back into her chair draped in fluffy towels and wrapped a warm blanket around her.

Carter had stayed as quiet as possible. She could see how much she was frightening her friends when she groaned or winced in pain. She couldn't help asking Rosie to stop for a minute as she cleaned the area around the two holes. Carter just needed to catch her breath.

A strange feeling of floating over took Carter when Rosie and Maria had finished. Her chair was lowered and she was covered in a thick blanket and the pain just disappeared. The hurt had stopped until Carter released the breath she hadn't realised that she had been holding.

Rosie ran her fingers through her lover's bangs, moving strands of hair away from heavy eyes. "Tell me what to do?" She spoke softly, her own dark eyes moving to Maria, who sat watching them. "Tell us that you are going to be okay and we will believe you."

The corners of full lips lifted into a small smile. "I'm going … to be okay." Carter blinked slowly, wondering why it had suddenly gotten so dark inside the plane. "Rosie?" She breathed.

"Sleep." Rosie's throat convulsed as she spoke. She didn't want Carter to sleep. She wanted her to talk or listen, anything to just keep her eyes open and stay with them. She had seen with her own eyes that the blood flow had slowed but Rosie was still so scared.

Carter had lost a lot of blood and Rosie felt selfish for not wanting Carter to sleep, so frightened that she wouldn't see those beautiful brown eyes ever again. Taking a deep breath, Rosie pressed a kiss to Carter's clammy forehead and forced herself to speak. "Sleep, Carter. We will be right here when you wake up."

It was a long flight for Rosie and Maria as they kept watch over their friend. Carter never woke up, even when Rosie checked the bandages for fresh blood.

Rosie called Major Joe Mason about half way through the flight, debriefing him on the situation and requesting an air ambulance on landing. She had been so nervous about calling him, expecting the father in him to yell at her for not getting Carter to a hospital straight away, but he hadn't. Joe Mason had kept calm, at least while he spoke to Rosie. He told her that he would also be waiting for them when they landed.

* * *

Dark eyes fluttered open. She blinked away the sleep and slowly stretched out the ache in her lower back.

"Hey, you."

Rosie's hazel eyes lifted to the top of the bed to see dark brown eyes watching her. "Hey." She spoke softly as her lips lifted in a wide smile. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you started snoring." Carter teased.

A fine brow shot up. "I do not snore, Carter Mason."

"Yes you do, but I don't mind."

"How are you feeling?" Rosie eased her plastic chair away from the side of the bed when Carter patted the space besides her. She climbed into her girlfriend's arms.

"On top of the world." Carter chuckled. "These drugs are fantastic." She yanked at the IV lead so that the liquid filled bag wobbled.

Rosie laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Carter's jaw.

"Did everything go okay?" Carter sighed happily. She couldn't really remember much of their daring escape but she put that down to the strong painkillers. "How's Maria doing?"

"She is fine, worried for you, but fine." Rosie snuggled further into her lover, careful not to touch the surgical bandages around Carter's waist. "She will be back shortly."

"Have I been out long?"

Rosie nodded her head, her lower lip trembled. "Almost the entire flight and the ride to the hospital. You had minor surgery to repair a small amount of internal damage."

"Told you I'd be okay." Carter grinned as she gave her girlfriend a reassuring squeeze. "And I was always told that TV rots your brain." She scoffed.

"Now is not the time for 'I told you so', Carter Mason." Maria's blue eyes blazed. "You lost a lot of blood and Rosie was very frightened." She folded her arms across her chest and glared at the agent who had put her life in danger to rescue her.

Rosie lifted her lips to Carter's ear. "Maria was also very frightened for you." She whispered. "Do not tease her." She kissed Carter's cheek before smiling over at the young princess.

"Sorry, Maria." Carter apologised.

Maria nodded her acceptance and came across the room to sit in Rosie's vacated chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. How about you?"

A blonde brow arched, blue eyes flickered between the two women lying together.

"It is the morphine." Rosie sighed. "She will not be so happy when they change her medication."

"Oh shush." Carter smirked. "Let me enjoy it while I can." She stared up at the ceiling of the hospital room and then rolled her head to the side to grin at Maria.

Maria couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Thank you, both of you."

"S'no problem." Carter winked. "Anything for a friend."

"It's good to see you in such a good mood, pal." Joe Mason stepped through the open door and neared the bed. "The doctor said that we should be able to transfer you to Costa Luna later on tonight. You up for Doctor Scott taking over your care?"

Carter's smile fell. She shook her head as she pouted. "I'd rather let Rosie play Doctor than Scott."

Rosie blushed, hiding her face in Carter's shoulder.

Joe smirked at his daughter's grin. He had spoken to Carter's doctor and knew that she would be back to normal within a few weeks, seeing his daughter's twinkling eyes and mischievous smile was his confirmation. "You and me, pal."

"You and me, dad." Carter grinned. "And these two." She nodded her head towards Rosie and Maria, seeing Maria tear up at being included in Carter's family.

Joe Mason smiled warmly. "I can handle that." He turned towards the young princess. "Though your father might have something to say about it."

"My father?" Blonde brows knitted. "Is there news?"

"You could say that." Joe pursed his lips. "He'll be back on his feet in a couple of weeks."

"What?" Carter and Rosie both gasped. Rosie sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. She took Maria's hand in her own as three pairs of eyes turned to Major Joe Mason.

Joe grabbed for a spare chair and sat down. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees. "The Program has been investigating what happened at alpha site HQ. They wanted to know how a mole got through our strict recruitment protocols without being detected. Turns out to be a simple case of bribery." He looked at the three girls in turn before settling his gaze on Maria. "It was a lot of money and all of it traced back to a Caiman account belonging to your father's First Minister."

"And Fredrick?"

Joe nodded his yes. "Our forensic accountants noticed large withdrawals, some of which went to a Doctor Marin Wu."

"My father's doctor?"

"Seems like all it takes is the right amount of money." Joe sighed his disappointment at the corruption. "Protection agents also intercepted an electronic communiqué between the While Palace and the Cavallo City Castle. We were quite surprised to find the King's medical records. Two sets. The originals and an altered copy. It looks like one of the King's aides was trying to leak the information to you, Maria."

The young princess swallowed hard. "What does this mean for my father?"

"Your father went into remission. His treatments were working but according to records released by Marin Wu, your father's cancer had spread to his lymph glands. He had become terminal."

"If the King was getting better, then how did they make it look as though he was dying?" Carter puzzled, a frown creasing her brow.

"Drugs." Joe replied simply. "A cocktail of medications administered daily by a doctor who say's that they're one thing when they were really something else. Like if someone switched your morphine but told you it was still morphine. Just as long as you felt okay, you wouldn't know the difference. The King believed he was dying and that he would be lethargic and in pain, and that's how he felt."

"So Doctor Wu was poisoning the King for money?" Rosie asked, totally shocked that a medical professional could do such a thing.

"Just takes the right amount of money." Joe repeated. "And, knowing now what the First Minister and Prince Fredrick are capable of, probably threats against him and his family. The Director sent a team to the Cavallo City Castle," He looked down at his watch. "Almost twelve hours ago. Wu has been detained and the King has already regained consciousness. He wants to see you, Princess."

"He's going to be well again?" Maria whispered, her eyes filling with tears and her lower lip trembling. "I'll have my father back?"

Rosie moved from the bed and dropped to her knees besides her friend. She gathered the young women into her arms and held her, stroking fingers through blonde hair.

A smile lifted the corners of Joe's mouth. He was glad that his daughter had found someone as kind and as affectionate as Rosie. That sweet disposition always reminded Joe of his late wife, Carter's mother, and he knew that Carter needed a woman like that in her life, as a friend or lover. He had always known and he was happy that that woman was Rosie.

"He wants to see you, but he's asked for you to stay safe until he has the strength to deal with the prince and First Minister."

"She can come back to Costa Luna with us." Carter piped in, wincing a little as she made herself more comfortable.

"She'd be safer in Princess Protection, Carter."

"She'd be safer with us at the Principal Palace." Carter carefully crossed her arms over her chest. "Right, Rosie?"

"I have no objections to Maria staying with us until her father is well." Rosie grinned widely at the determination on her lover's face. Not so long ago, Maria and Carter had come to physical blows during an argument, and now Carter considered the princess a part of her small circle of true friends and family.

"Well," Joe swiped a hand over his face to wipe the smirk from his lips before Carter could see it. He stood from his chair. "Costa Luna it is."

"What will happen to Fredrick?" Blue eyes rose.

"I'm not sure, Princess." Joe answered honestly. The First Minister would be arrested and probably sentenced to death for treason. Being torn apart by horses would be a horrible way to die but it had always been the Fernando punishment for treason.

Prince Fredrick would not suffer the same punishment as the minster; he was a royal prince after all.

"I can tell you that he'll never get to hurt you again." Carter promised.

Joe lifted the plastic chair and put it back where he had found it. "Would you like to speak to your father?"

"Could I?"

Joe nodded. He took his cell phone from his pocket. "Sure you can. I'm sure that he's missed you as much as you've missed him." Joe glanced at his daughter and gave her a quick wink. "It's gonna be a few days at best before you can see him but there's nothing stopping you from calling him whenever you want." He kicked the jam from under the door and held it open for Maria.

"Hey, dad?" Carter called before her father left. "How did your date with Rosie's mom go?" She smirked at the blush colouring her dad's cheeks.

Joe Mason looked between his daughter and an eager looking young Queen. "It didn't." Joe sighed. "We postponed it to when you were both back home."

"I will talk to mama." Rosie grinned. "Are you free tomorrow night, Joe?"

Joe huffed. He was a grown man who could make his own dates and he didn't need the help of two pushy young women. But his last three attempts at arranging to spend some time with Sophia Fiore had not gone so well for him. "I'm free if she is." He chuckled before leaving the room with Maria, letting the door shut behind them.

Rosie's grin couldn't get any wider as she climbed back onto the bed. "I love you, Carter Mason."

Carter opened her arms and cuddled up to her girlfriend. "I love you too, Rosie." She shuffled gently until they were nose to nose. "You know that Doc Scott isn't going to allow any of this," She twined her feet with Rosie's and ran the pad of her thumb across Rosie's bottom lip. "When I'm under his care."

Rosie couldn't help but pout as she nodded her head. She had known Doctor Scott her entire life and he had always been a cantankerous old bastard, even though she would never say it aloud. She knew that he would never condone any kind of fraternisation that involved even the most innocent of touches. She fully expected to be banned from Carter's room at some point, at least until she had recovered from her injuries. "What are you trying to say, Carter?"

"Wanna make out?"

Rosie's pout evaporated as she smiled. "With you? Always."

The End.

* * *

Epilogue (Extended Ending)

"You're wearing that?" A fine blonde brow arched as she looked the other woman up and down.

Carter crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the young princess. "What's wrong with this?" She asked. It had been weeks since she had seen Maria, so opening the door to her rooms and seeing her friend standing there, was quite a surprise.

"It's your birthday, Carter. You're supposed to be wearing a pretty dress that Mr Eleganté made for you specifically, something to make Rosie melt." Maria pushed past the brunette and walked the suite until she found her bedroom.

"Hey!" Carter raced to her room, embarrassed that she hadn't made her bed.

Maria smirked at the state of the large bed. "Rosie kick you out for the night?" Carter had obviously tossed and turned all night. Being a good friend of the passionate couple, Maria knew that over the last six months, Rosie and Carter had gradually come to call Rosie's royal chambers, theirs.

"You're supposed to be downstairs." Carter groused. "And FYI, Rosie asked me to wear this."

"She asked you to wear your uniform to your own birthday party?" Maria's brow furrowed in confusion.

Carter nodded and straightened her shoulders. "This is my dress uniform, Princess."

Maria pursed her lips as she stared at her friend's clothes. Black tailcoat, white shirt and waistcoat covering the high waist of black pants, red bowtie and red sash circling low on her hips, all finished with shiny shoes and sword. Maria didn't get it. "Isn't that what you wore for that celebration my brother held in Rosie's honour?"

Carter nodded her head, slow smirk curling her lips when she remembered Rosie's reaction to her in this uniform. She had promised to wear the dress uniform for Rosie again but just hadn't had the chance until now. "Talking about Fred, how's military life treating him?" She fingered her bowtie and pulled at her waistcoat making sure that it looked perfect in every way.

Prince Fredrick Phillipé Fernando had been sent to a military school for the part he played in the attempted murder of his older sister. It had come to light after his detention that he hadn't known that the King was being poisoned. He had honestly thought that his father was dying from terminal cancer, but it didn't excuse the fact that he had tried to kill his sister so that he could become King.

His father had stripped the young prince of all privileges and had enrolled him at the Cavallo City Military Academy. When he graduated from the academy, Fredrick would then go straight into the Cavallo army.

As well as being stripped of the privileges due a royal prince, Fredrick had also been stripped of his family name. He was to be known as Fredrick Timon until he proved himself to be worthy of the name Fernando.

"My father says that he is still fighting authority. He doesn't like being on the lowest rung of the ladder but he will learn and until he does, he will not be allowed to climb." Maria sighed. She had often wondered if some mistake had been made just after they were born causing her parents to bring home the wrong baby boy, but looking in the mirror had convinced her that that was not the case. There was no mistaking that they were twins.

"I still think he got off light for what he put you through." Carter reached for Maria's hand and gave her a spin to lighten the mood; it was her birthday after all. "Care for me to escort you downstairs, Princess?"

"Aren't you escorting Rosie?"

Carter crooked her arm for the blonde to take as she shook her head in the negative. "I'm supposed to meet her by the ballroom. She likes to make an entrance."

Maria giggled. "Are you curious, Carter?"

"About?"

"Your party." Maria rolled her eyes at her friend.

Carter shrugged her shoulders and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't tell anyone, but I'd be happy with a McFlurry just as long as I have my family around me. Rosie, her mom, my dad, you and Ed."

The young princess's smile widened happily. "You are such a mush ball, Carter Mason."

* * *

Ed waved over the blonde princess as she was announced to the room. He watched as she walked down the carpeted stairs and around the room until she reached him.

Maria smirked as Ed blushed when she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah." His face coloured even further. "Cuz it's been like an hour? Way too long."

Maria nudged Ed playfully. "Is everything set?"

Ed nodded. "Yup, they're on their way. Should be here before Carter."

"I can't believe she agreed to come."

Ed chuckled evilly. "I know, but she was invited." He handed Maria a glass of whatever the passing waiter had been carrying. "Here's to Carter." Ed toasted.

Maria chinked her glass against Ed's. "Here she is." Her eyes followed the strawberry blonde being shown into the ballroom by a steward. "Wave her over." She elbowed her friend.

Ed's hand shot up as pain flared across his ribs. "Charlie!" He called out.

Green eyes found the young man calling her name. Her smile was bright as she crossed the room with her plus one, an older looking blonde woman. "Hi." She greeted. "This is my friend Beth. I'm sorry but I don't remember your names."

Ed introduced himself and Maria, leaving off the princess part for now.

"I can't believe Carter invited me to her birthday party." Charlie bounced. "It's been so long, but I must've been pretty memorable." She grinned as a waiter handed her and Beth a glass of champagne. "Wow! Carter must be loaded to afford a party in a place like this."

"Palace." Maria corrected.

"What?"

"This is a Palace." Maria smiled. "Not a 'place'."

"You look familiar." Charlie narrowed her eyes at Maria.

"You hit me." Maria turned blue eyes towards the stairs as Sophia Fiore, Queen Mother and Colonel Joe Mason were introduced to the room full of friends. "I called you trash for trying to come between Carter and her girlfriend." She smiled sweetly at the redhead.

Charlie blinked. "Well, I guess that didn't last anyway if Carter invited me to her birthday party."

"Oh," Ed winced. "Carter didn't invite you, we did."

Maria chuckled as she pointed towards the stairs with her glass. "There's something that we really wanted you to see."

"Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore and Royal Consort Carter Mason."

Rosie met Carter at the top of the stairs. Her smile became huge when she saw her lover in her dress uniform.

"Consort huh?" Carter smirked, her hand taking Rosie's as they descended the stairs together. She had just been claimed in front of everyone important to them.

"For now, Carter Mason." Rosie pressed herself against her lover and kissed her. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Carter slipped her hands around Rosie's waist, kissing her again to cheers from the watching crowd. She took a step back, dark eyes taking in the flowing red dress. Her eyes then flickered to the dance floor as the orchestra started to play. "Will you dance with me, my Queen?"

Rosie nodded. "Of course, my love."

The End – for now. A big thank you and lots of loves for everyone who read this and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
